Que tu ¿QUE?
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.TH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Qué tu ¿Qué?**

Bella Swan estaba disfrutando de la vida con todo los excesos de la juventud, sin importarle nada ni nadie. No se había enamorado nunca, al menos no que ella lo admitiese, ni siquiera de alguno de los amantes fortuitos más apasionados y bien dotados de los que había disfrutado.

A su parecer, todos los cuerpos de los hombres debían disfrutarse, más no repetirse.

Era casi ninfómana, y sí que había repetido unos cuantos, pero era más la excepción a su propia regla que otra cosa.

A pesar de ser bastante promiscua, siempre, siempre, siempre se protegía. Tenía muy claro la responsabilidad que el sexo acarreaba y más aun cuando podían surgir consecuencias que lamentaría por no haber pensado antes de actuar. También se daba cierto tiempo para conocer un rato a los acompañantes dispuestos de su cama, sino jamás dejaría que se metieran entre sus piernas.

Aquel fin de semana, Bella se sentía un poco más aburrida de lo normal. Pensó en cambiar su forma de ser, en mejorar como persona, pero cuando se dio cuenta que difícil era aquello desistió totalmente. Aunque le molestaba que la gran mayoría de sus amigas estaban comprometidas o de novias… ¿A quién iba a llamar sin parecer ser el violinista en la historia de alguien más?

Al final, pensó en Angela Webber, aunque tendría que aceptar hablar con algún chico que sería tan cerebrito como su amiga, pero tal vez solo tal vez le quitaría el aburrimiento.

Después de encontrarse con Angela, fueron a un bar cercano, Ben –el novio de Angela, y gran amigo de Bella- esperaba allí con un joven aparentemente nervioso, sentados en una de las mesas.

Ella no lo había visto jamás, seguramente recordaría ese anticuado y raro modo de vestir, el cual entraba de una con la forma de vestir del Agente Reid* en las primeras temporadas de Criminal Minds. Por poco y se va para atrás de la risa.

Algo más allá llamo la atención de Bella, tras unas enormes y poco favorables gafas habían escondidos unos preciosos ojos verdes, de un color que jamás había apreciado.

Sonrió mentalmente, seguramente el chico era tan tímido como parecía, y si le pedía que se sacara los lentes le dará un paro respiratorio.

Estaban aun algo lejos de llegar a la mesa, probablemente tres mesas los separaban de ellas, y no podía dejar de ver esos ojos. Llamativos y misteriosos a pesar de lo que el chico representaba con aquella forma de vestir.

- ¡Allí están! –casi gritó Ángela, y Bella disimuló que ya los había visto con un asentimiento sutil y educado. Su amiga casi corrió a los brazos de su novio.

Bella le siguió tranquila y se paró en frente de donde aquel chico extraño se encontraba. De paso para evitar el estallido de feromonas de sus amigos.

- ¡Hola! – saludó ella – soy Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella.- extendió su mano de forma inconscientemente sensual. Él algo temeroso y un poco apenado apretó la mano extendida.

- Soy Edward, buenas noches señorita Isabella. - casi susurró y a Bella le pareció tierno y adorable.

- Entonces, piensas tratarme como un desconocido. Y seguirás flirteando con mi amigo…- Ben soltó sin más y ambos separaron sus manos. Unas risitas nerviosas se oyeron, era Edward. Pronto Bella y Angela se unieron.

- Claro que no pequeño, ¿cómo has estado?- Bella abrazó a Ben, lo adoraba como un hermano menor.

- Bueno Bella yo te extrañé muchísimo, a diferencia de ti que parece que lo único que te interesa de mi en este momento es mi amigo Edward.- Ben era una reina del drama cuando se lo proponía, puso una mano encima de su corazón como si realmente estuviera herido.

- Ella…- se corrigió- la señorita Bella no me estaba coqueteando…- Edward defendió.

- ¿Qué? Sabes Edward te dije que me llamases Bella. No entiendo porque me tratas como si tuviera 50. Recién voy en la mitad de esa carrera- comentó Bella como reproche, pero conteniéndose la risa, ella no lo decía en serio.

Poner a Edward nervioso parecía ponerla de muy buen humor. Él era la cosita mas adorable y dulce cuando estaba así, pero Bella no sabía que se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio.

- Lo siento seño… Is… Bella- se sonrojó y Bella casis se desmaya. ¡ese chico era único! Nadie, absolutamente nadie que llevara cromosoma Y se sonrojaba, y menos de esa manera tan infantil. Quería acariciar su cabello y hacer que se calme.

- Hey, no. No me hagas sentir mal cariño. Solo lo decía para que me tutee, no me ofendiste ¿ok?

- Está bien señ… Bella- contestó con algo de ánimo.

- Ok, tortolitos; creo que mi novia y yo nos vamos a bailar. Supongo que las presentaciones están de más ahora. Mi Ang ya conoce a Edward, y bueno, Bella tú ya sabes hablar- se rio Ben. Bella, en un arranque de infantilismo, le sacó la lengua a su amigo. Todos se rieron.

- Ya, largo.- dijo Bella con cariño, mientras los empujó ligeramente.

Se quedaron solos e aquella mesa, y Bella cayó en la cuenta que su acompañante estaba algo incómodo. Empezó a preguntarle cosas sutiles, de su casa, de sus amigos, de sus estudios, de cómo conoció a Ben, y otras cosas generales que tenían cada vez más temas personales.

Ben y Angela volvían cada cierto rato a molestar a sus amigos, sobretodo Ben. Edward se sonrojaba y Bella callaba a Ben para dejar de hacer sentir incomodo a Edward. Casi podías decir que Bella experimentaba un complejo de mamá gallina con él.

Había mucha gente en el bar y en especial hombres guapos que miraban a Bella cual pedazo de carne. Probablemente era por cómo estaba vestida, -jeans apretados y oscuros, una blusa de seda algo holgada pero llamativa por la abertura frontal del color del cielo claro- o la postura sexy que era innata en ella, cualquiera que fuese la razón, muchos chicos ignoraban a sus acompañantes por desviar la mirada al escote de la blusa de Bella. Ella los ignoraba a consciencia, pues estaba más que solo disfrutando de la compañía de aquel joven –algo que sinceramente jamás pensó posible.

Edward fue contándole de a pocos algunos aspectos de su vida: que Ben y él se conocieron dos años atrás a causa de un accidente que él causó, siendo Ben el único capaz de ayudarlo; también le hablo de su hermana mayor estaba a punto de casarse, y la menor que era la versión hiperactiva de los dos hermanos mayores de su madre, había ingresado con honores a la Universidad de Harvard. Sintió como poco a poco se soltaba y la estresante situación se volvía normal, casi se sintió como si fueran amigos desde de hace tiempo compartiendo una cerveza. Hasta se reía sin miedo de las ocurrencias que Bella soltaba a veces.

Por su parte Bella estaba fascinada con el sonido de la risa de Edward, quedándose a veces viéndolo cual si fuese el sol.

Se atraían tanto mutuamente que terminaron bien juntos. Él cerca de su rostro podía sentir tranquilamente el perfume suave de ella. _De lejos percibías los muros de una burbuja invisible_.

¡Pero qué preciosura tenemos aquí! – un joven atractivo le guiñó el ojo a Bella, aunque notablemente maleducado pues intervino destruyendo el hermoso momento de ambos –Vamos, deja el aburrimiento y movámonos un poco. –sonrió el muy tonto.

_¡Y así me invitas a bailar! –Pensó Bella– ¡Deberías buscar clases de cortesía!_

Vio a Edward que parecía debatirse entre el enojo y el dolor. El nada simpático joven devoraba descaradamente a Bella con la mirada, sin mostrar ningún pudor.

- Mira dulce .dijo Bella con tono ácido- si no he salido a bailar es porque no quiero. Aquí – cambió su tono por uno meloso mientras no despegaba la mirada de Edward –la estamos pasando mucho más que bien. Entonces mejor te esfumas. ¿Entiendes?

- Así que estoy enfrentándome a una fierecita, pero claro sino no serias tan preciosa. Anda vamos, si quiere también puede unirse tu amiga. –les provoco el idiota.

- ¡Lárgate! ¿Que no oyes que no te quieren aquí? –Edward sonó tan masculino y fuerte que hasta Bella retrocedió ante ese tono. Casi podías jurar que golpearía al tipo en cualquier momento.

- Uy, Uy, uy, pero si la niña también hablaba. Edward no hizo más que ponerse de pie para que el tipo se diese cuenta que estaba en desventaja, no solo por el tono de vos que había usado en su contra anteriormente sino que Edward tenía la pinta de un luchador fornido si te fijabas detenidamente en su altura, que hasta hace un segundo también paso desapercibida para Bella, y lo concisa que se hizo su postura. Sorprendido el joven se rindió sin siquiera pensar en pelearse.

- ¡Wow! Tranquilo hermano, no quieres pelearte frente a tu chica ¿verdad? –dijo aquel cobarde alzando las manos en son de paz. Rendido sin dar pelea. ¡_Semejante ridiculez!_

Edward asintió para que este se fuese y Bella estaba en shock observando la escena todavía sentada, y la enorme espalda de su caballeroso acompañante. Sonrió materializando una idea impresionante en su mente.

Sorprendiéndole en el acto, cuando él se volvió hacia ella, Bella se abalanzó sobre Edward, a punto de hacerlo caer, pero felizmente solo se balanceo un poco debido al impacto. A continuación puso sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello y abrazo sus caderas masculinas, enredándolas para no caer. Se pegó a su cuerpo enorme –al menos en comparación con ella- y lo abrazó con ganas, poniendo su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba de la unión del cuello de su acompañante con su hombro.

- ¡Gracias! Nadie se había portado conmigo como un verdadero caballero desde mi padre –anunció Bella con emoción contenida. Y era totalmente cierto, todos y cada uno de los amantes que había tenido se caracterizaban por ser chicos rudos y demandantes o ciertamente suaves si ella lo pedía así, pero en la cama.

Fuera de ella apenas y se hablaban después del sexo, así que para Bella las únicas muestras verdaderas de caballerosidad eran limitadas, más si debían defenderla de algún idiota. Sus verdaderos amigos –que no podía contar con más de cinco dedos- aparecían solo si ella no se acostaba con ellos, por ejemplo Ben, y le demostraban su cariño pero tampoco hacían demasiada muestra de aquello, que secretamente Bella adoraba, la caballerosidad de un hombre.

Edward le devolvió el abrazo casi torpemente y le abrumo el sentimiento de estar en casa al sentirla tan de cerca, sobre todo cuando pudo sentir el olor de su cabello suave y perfumado.

Suspiró casi de manera imperceptible, pero debido a la cercanía que compartían, Bella captó el sonido.

Ella sonrió y separando un poco su rostro para poder ver a expresión de los ojos del tímido Edward, quedo encantada con su reflejo en tonos verdes. No se le había ocurrido encontrar esa mezcla extraña de dulzura, ternura, confusión y hasta miedo en esos orbes verde intenso, pero le encantó. Sin poderse contener al ver la hermosura de sus ojos, retiro los horribles marcos que detenían la visión de él en todo su esplendor.

Le sonrió con picardía medida para darle a entender lo que seguiría a continuación, sin embargo Edward no tenía ni idea de que intenciones traía Bella encima, así que opto por quedarse estático, devolviéndole una sonrisa de lado, que aun así era tímida, entreabriendo apenas sus labios, sin embargo fue suficiente para dejar escapar parte de su aliento fresco.

Ella acerco su rostro hasta hacer rozar sus narices, luego aspiro el aroma mentolado de él. ¡Dios, olía tan bien! Todo en él la llamaba a perderse en su boca, en su lengua. Probablemente desfallecería allí si no hacía algo.

La proximidad se dio lentamente y le acaricio con el sabor dulce de su propio aliento además de la suavidad de sus manos en su nuca. Cuando sus labios rosaron los de él suspiro inocentemente y callo en la cuenta que Edward no era, ni seria como nadie que hubiese conocido antes. El realmente le gustaba.

Edward confundido y asustado, la recibió y cerro sus ojos automáticamente mientras sentía el mundo perderse en algún punto desconocido de la galaxia, experimentando el vacío y al mismo tiempo la intensidad de formar parte de una burbuja tan sensual. Maravillosa.

Bella disfrutó deliciosamente del sonido de su roce y también cerrando los ojos memorizo el sabor de los labios cálidos. Maniobrando su cabello brindándole sensaciones colmadas de cosquilleos incitantes. Olvido todo a su alrededor e intento encontrar respuesta de sus labios. Movió su lengua sobre los labios dulces y suaves abriendo su boca para apoderarse de todo el sabor que pudiese.

Edward entro mentalmente en pánico al no sabor que hacer, pero trato de imitar los movimientos de la hermosa Bella. Al sentir un delicioso gemido escapar y perderse en aquel beso tomo por hecho que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Después de unos segundos juntos, en aquel íntimo y profundo encuentro, la legua traviesa de Bella saboreó el interior de la boca de Edward, atrayendo un siseo suave pero significativo desde su garganta.

- ¡Bells, estamos…! –la voz emocionada de Ángela los hizo regresar a la realidad y caer en la cuenta del espectáculo que significaba la forma en la que Edward sostenía el trasero de Bella, y que habían estado besándose sin importar que hubiesen muchos observadores. La disculpa y vergüenza reflejada en el rostro de Edward era innegable.

- Lo siento yo… -se disculpó Ángela.

- No pasa nada, ¿qué decías antes? –pregunto Bella al darse cuenta que Edward tenia rojos el rostro y las manos, después de bajarla casi bruscamente de la posición poco ortodoxa que la sostenía.

- Decía que, bueno… -dudo Ángela un segundo, pues no le gustaba dañar momentos ajenos –Ben y yo estamos pensando en ir a un Karaoke con ustedes, si desean, aunque claro, como ustedes no han tomado casi nada podrían solo llevarnos a casa, me cuesta no tener miedo ante la idea de conducir así, y Ben no está mejor que yo. –se paró para respirar y se le escaparon unas risitas sin sentido, afirmando su estado. Bella medio sonrió durante la larga explicación de su amiga pues se dio cuenta hace mucho tiempo atrás que cuando se sentía nerviosa le daba por hablar hasta por los codos, al menos en frente de personas de confianza.

- Entonces… ¿eso significaba que Edward era un buen amigo suyo?

- Tranquila Ang –Bella miró a Edward- ¿quieres ir? O mejor los llevamos a casa… -Edward aún estaba algo en Shock, así que decidió actuar lo mejor que pudo en aquella situación y respiro hondo y profundo.

- Creo que mejor los llevamos a casa, tal vez Ben ya no resista un segundo más –contesto, y al parecer la táctica de relajación facilito las cosas pues se le oía sereno.

Sin embargo, Bella mostró una sonrisa en todo su esplendor hacia su dirección, dejando el efecto tirado al traste.

* * *

_*(__**N.A**__: Criminal Minds es uno de mis programas favoritos y vivo babeando por el agente Spencer Reid, es un BOMBON!)_

_Chicas se que me van a detesar por esto pero no pude evitarlo, esta historia la tengo practicamente teminada y quería subirla aquí porque la adoro, la escribí hace dos años y justo hace como un mes decidí terminarla._

_Le tengo bastante cariño, a pesar de ser una historia de comicidad tiene sus momentos, va dedicada a **annie eska** que es una escritora divina, si quieren se pueden pasar por su perfil, estoy siendo su Beta en Pequeña Mentirosa._

_Y tambien a Valerya Peralta, una nena dulce que también me tiene de su Beta soportando mis tardanzas._

_Bu3no esta nota tambien es para disculparme por demorarme en actualizar "te quiero a ti" se que hay grandes lectoras, escritoras alli, pero tambien extraño sus palabras de aliento._

_Una dedicación extra al grupo de FB C.E.R. (ustedes saben hermanas preciosas) por estar allí siempre que una necesita aliento..._

_La historia no será muy larga a lo sumo 10 capitulos si es que decido agregar el epílogo, sino solo 9. _

_Las amooooooooooooooooooo gracias por pasarse, espero sus oppiniones, los capis a veces seran frustrantes, pero ya veran que estos dos tendran su noche y disfrutaran en grande... se los prometo._

_Ale!_

_C:_

_PD: cruzo los dedos esperando sus reacciones. Y brinco salto y resalto porque se vienen cambios enormes en mi vida. Las quiero, aunque creo que ya lo saben._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Playlist de este capítulo:**

**Silversun Pickups – Lazy Eye**

**Led Zeppelin – Comunication Breakdown**

**Metric – Wonderlust**

* * *

** Que tu ¿QUÉ?**

Aunque Bella no lo demostraba, estaba nerviosa hasta el punto de las náuseas. Deseaba salir corriendo del auto en el que estaba, pero algo más importante le hacía quedarse. El. El y su hermosa e inquietante mirada, rodeada nuevamente por los espantosos lentes.

Ya habían dejado a Ángela y Ben en casa, y luego Edward se ofreció a llevarla a casa también, pues se había hecho demasiado tarde y temió dejar ir sola a mujer más desquiciantemente hermosa que había conocido, y que además, le había besado.

El recuerdo penetrante y delicioso de los labios de Bella aun quemaba los labios de él, y su aroma a flores y frutas inundaba el auto de forma embriagadora, manteniéndolo lo suficientemente despierto como para despistarse.

_¡Había sido un beso excepcional!_ Y eso era quedarse corto, a pesar de la interrupción y su miedo a hablar con respecto al tema. Sobre todo porque lo había sentido como si fuese el primero, en realidad.

- En la siguiente esquina voltea a la derecha –dijo Bella. El nudo en su garganta y el sonrojo en sus mejillas le hacía sentir tan inexperta como Edward, pero trató de contenerse. No sabía que esperar después de que él le pidiese "llevarla a casa".

Ella no había permitido a nadie, a parte de sus verdaderas amistades que la llevase, prefería un taxi. Pero se mostró tan caballeroso con ella que no dudó en aceptar, sin embargo, ahora pensaba que el bien podía estar actuando –y muy bien, vale recalcar- mostrándole su lado tierno para terminar en su cama. Ya había pasado por algo así antes, e intentaba no parecer tan sorprendida ante el hecho.

_"Tampoco es que yo me queje…, la verdad su dulce beso me ha derretido, pero…" _-pensaba ella. Jamás había sentido tantos nervios, y lo odiaba realmente.

- El… -se aclaró la garganta-el edificio blanco y melocotón de la esquina izquierda, es el mío.

- Aja… -respondió él, tan bajito y nervioso que Bella pensó que lo hubo alucinado.

Solo la dejaría y se iría a casa, aunque le molestaba alejarse de ella, tampoco era lo suficientemente valiente para preguntarle si podía quedarse un momento más y disfrutar de su compañía, pues la verdad su demostración de afecto –aquel extraordinario beso- aun lo confundía a horrores, tampoco quería forzarla a hablar del tema, la incomodidad era palpable.

Así que la dejaría en casa e iría a la suya a intentar dormir, aunque lo más probable es que soñaría con ella, todo el tiempo después de esa significativa noche.

¿Por qué le había besado? Esa pregunta no dejaba de rondar su cabeza, a pesar de todo.

Estacionó su automóvil y se bajó apresurado a abrir la puerta para ella. Bella salió del auto y Edward se cerró la puerta. Era todo un caballero galante.

- Ha sido muy interesante conocerte, Edward. La he pasado genial. –y sonrió más ampliamente. El respondió igual de contento.

- Pa… para mí también ha sido genial. –tartamudeó.

- ¿Quieres pasar? –preguntó Bella, acto seguido mordió su labio inferior, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había pronunciado sin pensar realmente. Nadie que realmente fuese de su agrado había ido a su casa, al menos no que sea del otro sexo.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó confuso y por un segundo pensó en mirar a su alrededor para comprobar que no era a otro a quien le preguntaba.

- Sí, tu. –sonrió Bella. Si antes dudó de haberle preguntado, ahora pensó lo contrario, ya no dudaba que estaba bien lo que había hecho. -¿vamos? –preguntó y estiró su mano izquierda para tomar la de él y llevarle dentro.

Edward pensó que soñaba despierto, que Bella desaparecería como por arte de magia y se quedaría solo, como siempre, pero se dejó llevar hasta que ingresaron. Se sentía como un títere capaz de cumplir cualquier cosa que ella le pidiese.

Bella vivía en un departamento hermoso del edificio en donde había estacionado. Con su mano libre llamo el ascensor y entraron. Ella tecleó el numero 6 una vez dentro y se cerraron las puertas.

_"si le vuelvo a besar se morirá, esta tan nervioso y tímido, casi juraría que nadie le ha pedido que se quede en su casa, estará pensando cualquier cosa menos lo que tengo planeado para él"_

Bella casi rió maliciosa ante sus propios pensamientos. Deseosa de que su noche juntos fuese inolvidable.

6 D rezaba la entrada de la puerta donde se detuvieron, y antes de que bella dijese una palabra alguien más se le adelantó.

- ¿Bella? –se escuchó detrás de ambos. Ella casi dio un salto al escuchar aquella voz suave que la llamó, pues la sacó de la nube –o la burbuja- donde hacía no mucho flotaba.

- ¿Jasper? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estuve llamándote al celular pero no contestabas. Tampoco al móvil por eso decidí venir aquí –no se detuvo mucho- es Alice, está en el hospital.

- ¿Qué paso exactamente Jas? cuéntame todo no omitas nada. Por favor. –suplicó. Repentinamente estaba fuera de sí, más que solo nerviosa, ansiosa. No quería ni pensar si ellos no llegarían a estar bien. En ese momento cayo en la cuenta de los ojos llorosos de su hermano, y se asustó realmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras regresaban al auto de Edward, Bella se sentía apenada por hacerle pasar por todo aquello, aunque claro, él solito se había ofrecido, insistentemente, en llevarla al hospital pues lucía muy alterada.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

El celular de Bella hacia acto de presencia con un insistente ruido. Esta vez no lo olvidó en casa.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Dónde estás? Necesito preguntar dónde llevarte la próxima vez, y creo que hoy es un buen día –o noche- para vernos ¿no crees? La pasaremos tan bien o mejor que la última vez en el asiento trasero de mi auto.

- Mira Michael –casi rugió Bella- no pienso ni quiero volver a salir contigo, ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Está claro? ¡Piérdete! –y cortó

Sus nervios estaban al límite, entre la preocupación por su cuñada y mejor amiga, su frustración sexual y lo avergonzada que le hacía sentir Edward, ya no soportaría demasiado. El exceso había llegado justo con la maldita e inoportuna llamada del peor amante que había tenido, todo cara y nada entre la piernas. ¡Agh! Acaso era su maldito peor día o ¿qué?

_Claro que no tonta, es el mejor día. ¡Conociste a Edward! –_su conciencia haciéndose presente.

- ¿Pasa algo? –escuchó una tonada verdadera de preocupación en esa voz, la del caballero de ojos verdes. Logrando que se calme en gran medida. ¿Acaso ya no tenía in un poco de control sobre sí misma? Todo indicaba que él la tenía en sus manos. Suspiró profundo, no deseaba irse de lengua.

- Bueno, lo pasa es que me siento realmente horrible. Debí llevar el móvil conmigo. Así mi hermano hubiese podido contactarme antes y estaríamos en esta situación. Tu estarías descansando o en el bar con Ángela y Ben, en lugar de aguantar el drama de mi familia.

Ya estaba hecho, lo había soltado todo, bueno casi.

- No, no pienses así Bella. Estoy encantado de servirte de algo. No es ninguna molestia, lamento que tu cuñada pase por algo tan delicado, y más aun en su estado, pero me alegro de estar aquí. He pasado más tiempo contigo y me siento útil. Debo agradecerte que hayas aceptado acompañarte en todo caso.

¿Acaso este hombre era un ángel recién salido del horno? Pues si no era así Bella no pensaba en otra opción posible. O tal vez había visto demasiadas veces "_Meet Joe Black"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Cuando llegaron al hospital Alice y sus bebés (sí, estaba embarazada de gemelos) ya no tenían ningún problema. La subida de presión en primerizas que esperaban más de un bebé era algo relativamente común, aunque no menos peligroso para cualquier gestante.

- Hola cariño. –saludó Bella en cuanto entraron, ella, Edward y Jasper, en la habitación de emergencias del Hospital Central de Seattle. La pequeña Alice se veía algo débil pero aun estaba ese brillo hermoso que todas las embarazadas poseían en sus ojos y semblante, manteniéndola así muy hermosa.

- Hola Bells. No te preocupes tanto, no tenías que venir a esta hora tampoco. Ya estamos bien –contestó Alice, disculpándose y acariciando su vientre abultado.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? Eres mi hermana oficialmente, mi mejor amiga y llevas dos personitas allí –dijo asintiendo en dirección a la pancita de Alice- que también llevan sangre Swan. –se acercó a abrazarla con cuidado. Quería sollozar por la preocupación, pero sentirla bien y a salvo allí, le dio algo de calma y control.

- Y ¿tú eres? –preguntó Alice, cuando vio a Edward al lado de su esposo.

- Es amigo mío. Edward Cullen. Estábamos por entrar a mi departamento cuando nos encontramos con Jasper –Bella acotó. Pues ya sabía que debía dejarle algo de información a Alice Swan, ella por más enferma que pareciese siempre iba a estar ávida de información, no le podía obviar nada de nada, aunque pensar en el interrogatorio que le esperaba después la hacía temblar. _¡Sólo dios sabía con que conclusiones estaba trabajando esa cabecita!_

- Hola Edward, un gusto conocerte. –Alice estiró u mano y Edward se acercó hasta la cama para apretarla, nervioso por la situación, al parecer todas las Swan eran muy "intensas"

- Buenas noches señora Swan, mucho gusto, me alegro que se encuentre mejor de salud. –las risitas no inmutaron a Alice, pero Bella acompañó a su hermano disimulando el sonido con tos.

- Edward. –Alice suspiró, como si estuviese dando la lección numero cincuenta y nueve mil al mismo alumno, acerca de la misma lección- me llamo Alice, y te agradecería que usaras mi nombre para dirigirte a mí, ni siquiera voy a molestarme en repetirlo…

- Discúlpeme, parece que siempre empiezo con mal pie con las mujeres Swan… y sus nombres. –habló bajo pero se escuchó de igual manera. Bella se sintió repentinamente mal, pues era ella la que había dado entender a Edward que estaba mal hablarle con propiedad, ella sabía cuan tímido podía ser él, y aún así, con todo lo que estaba pasando, él seguía allí para ella. _¿Desde cuándo estaba juzgándose el hecho de ser educado?_

- Vamos Al, tampoco es para tanto –intervino ella- solo estaba siendo educado, no es gran cosa, sí al final de cuentas ya eres una señora. Estás casada y bien embarazada.

Jasper, Alice y Edward la observaron detenidamente, los primeros con sorpresa e incredulidad en los ojos, y el último con la boca abierta en reflejo de admiración. Ella solo miraba a Edward, sonriéndole tímida y demostrándole apoyo. Él cerró la boca y se sintió jubiloso de momento. _¡Era hermoso tener a alguien como Bella defendiéndole! _Jasper vio a su esposa de forma significativa. Casi se podía percibir la burbuja en la que estaban metidos ambos, tan íntimos y sin permanecer tan cerca. Se sintieron esperanzados _¡Ojala haya encontrado su alma gemela! _Parecía el ruego de los esposos.

La burbuja se rompió cuando unos nudillos golpearon la puerta ligeramente. Era el médico de Alice, aunque bien podía parecer un modelo de portada de Men's Health, sin embargo Alice era sumamente suertuda de amar a su adorado y precioso esposo pues no se sintió ni atraída ni incómoda cuando este ingresó. Bella, bueno, ella lo vio simplemente, no como si fuese ella misma, nadie podía apartar su interés en Edward.

El médico claro que reparó en la presencia de Isabella, pero como ella no dio ni limones les pidió a ella y a Edward que se retirasen, por la hora que era.

¡Iban a ser la tres de la mañana!

Se despidieron ambos de la embarazada y su marido, sintiendo nuevamente el miedo de quedarse a solas.

- Bueno Bella, cuídate, y Edward, cuídala. – esas palabras fueron al final del último momento que permanecieron en la habitación, pronunciadas firmemente por Jasper Swan, más como advertencia que como despedida.

Isabella estuvo a punto de volverse contra su hermano y dejarle en claro unas cuantas palabritas en cuanto a su mayoría de edad y sus derechos femeninos, al sin sentido que implicaba su comentario, pero se dio cuenta que no solo se comportaría como una loca tonta, sino que también daría hincapié a las molestas preguntas, provocando que el incendio forestal que era su amiga Alice, saliese a flote, y ella no se detendría hasta que toda su curiosidad –que valgan verdades era exagerada- termine de ser saciada.

Bella esperaba que hubiese una historia real primero para que su cuñada la ataque. Y no podía esperar mucho.

Caminaron por el pasillo que dirigía al estacionamiento. Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto para Bella. Estaba demasiado nervioso, de nuevo, como para sentir sueño, así que por eso optó por conducir.

- ¿Te llevo a casa verdad? –preguntó en voz un poco baja.

-  
Ujum –susurró ella, casi tan nerviosa como Edward. -¿Puedo poner música? –preguntó inocentemente.

- Seguro, el control del reproductor está allí –señaló Edward a la guantera.

En la cabeza de Bella merodeaban demasiadas preguntas de ella misma mientras oía suaves notas musicales volar en aquel espacio que parecía mucho más reducido que cuando llegaron al hospital. ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose como una niña que jamás salió con nadie? ¿Por qué los malditos nervios? ¿Por qué lo defendió tan asidua? ¿Por qué se contuvo después? ¿Por qué demonios estaba sonrojándose? Ella había eliminado esa inocente e inconsciente costumbre hace años. Demasiado tiempo atrás.

Era realmente extraño que justo en ese momento volviese todo, absolutamente todo el temor y la inexperiencia de improviso, y que se adueñara de ella sin remordimientos. La mareaba ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico de lentes horribles le hiciese sentir así? ¿Porqué? Él era lindo –al menos sin los lentes- no, bueno, en realidad era muy bien parecido. Guapísimo. Solo estaba escudado en la imagen de nerd, ya que seguramente –y por lo que Bella había escuchado del mismo Edward- era muy inteligente y conocía de todo un poco. Un cerebrito deliciosamente atractivo, disfrazado con espantosas gafas.

- Bella, yo, esto… ella dejó a un lado sus pensamientos, sintiéndose confundida ¿En qué momento habían llegado a su casa?

- Dime… ¿Qué pasa Edward? –dijo. Temerosa de que su ¿cita? acabase. ¡Agh! Realmente detestaba sentirse así.

- Yo, esto, bueno, me siento muy cansado, y me peguntaba si… -Bella sonrió. El deseo había vuelto, y con él muchas formas de solucionar su necesidad.

Pensó por un segundo que debido al sopor y cansancio mutuo sería lindo que durmiesen juntos, y ya por la mañana… recuperados y sin apresurarse disfrutarían aquel amanecer. Aunque el remordimiento también le indujo a tomar la decisión de hacerlo quedarse ¿podía ser tan tonta? Él todo servicial y ella olvidándose que le ayudó en todo. Quería darse cabezazos.

- Claro, te puedes quedar. ¡Soy una idiota! Prácticamente te he tenido de chofer durante toda la noche y ni pensé en ofrecerte alojamiento. Soy de lo peor. ¿Discúlpame si? –apretó su mano más cercana para darle énfasis a su disculpa.

- No digas eso, tú no eres… así. No estaba sugiriendo tampoco que _debías _permitir que me quede, solo estaba… -se veía tan adorable así. Nervioso. Dulce y cansado. Bostezó interrumpiéndose a sí mismo.

- Ya no importa. También estoy molida y creo que no nos hace bien a ninguno seguir hablando cuando queremos dormir. Vamos arriba ¿sí?

* * *

_ta tan..._

_Sí, me demoré, lo siento chicas pero como adjunté en el ultimo capitulo que subí de mi otra historia, he tenido algunas dificultades personales..._

_Bueno, espero que para el siguiente capítulo no demore tanto._

_También quiero agradecer a todas por sus alertas y rrs ¡Es realmente lindo y alentador lo que ha salido después de publicar el primer capitulo!_

_y como he respondido rrs a las chikas que tienen cuenta, acá les respondo a las niñas hermosas que me dejaro su rr como invitadas._

_Karlita Carrilo: Gracias! y sí Edward tendrá una muy buena maestra... (levanto mis cejas, haciendo carita de interesante) jajaja me encanta que te guste._

_COKI CULLEN: Si nena, Edward esconde algo, y creo que no lo adivinarán... pero el titulo del fic dice algo... te dejo en suspenso.¿Me dirás si tienes alguna teoría? _

_C:_

_A las demás les respondí en PM, y me encanta que les guste también. Un abrazo muy fuerte a las chikas ya mencionadas (y rspondidas) y a Beakis, Luzdeluna2012, Litha Mcguiness, Melissa Black de Cullen, y mi adorada Gabs._

_PD: ¿Alguien quiere darme sus predicciones de que pasará en esa habitación?, porque sí, dormiran juntitos; pero ¿revueltos? _

_Las amoooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo._

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Ale!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Playlist de este capítulo:**

**Silversun Pickups – The pit**

**Red Hot Chili Peppers – Snow (Hey oh)**

**Awolnation – Not your fault**

* * *

**Que tu ¿QUé?**

Bella dirigió a Edward a su departamento sin soltar su mano, bien porque la calidez de la misma le agradaba mucho o porque no quería que se escape. Aunque ciertamente la segunda opción no era para nada la intención de Edward.

Cuando ingresaron y Bella encendió las luces, Edward se asombró al ver el orden y la gama de colores cálidos y suaves de las paredes, también con lo espacioso y lujoso que todo parecía. No estaba seguro de cómo se había imaginado el interior de aquel departamento pero no era eso.

- Bueno, estás en tu casa. La puerta de la izquierda en este pasillo –señaló ella el lado derecho- es el baño, supongo que lo necesitas ¿quieres tomar algo antes de dormir? –bostezó- ¿O solo vamos a la cama? –Edward no creyó que fuera una expresión correcta, pues pensaba quedarse a dormir en el sofá y levantarse temprano, dejar todo arreglado e irse, pero una mullida, confortable y suave cama le llamaba a gritos en alguna habitación de ese departamento.

- Err… si, usaré el baño, y si no te importa, un vaso de leche tibia sería grandioso –Bella no soltó un "awww que ternurita" porque estaba segura que eso le molestaría a cualquiera. Y no quería para nada molestarle a él.

- Está bien, la pondré a calentar… -entonces Edward se fue al baño, su cuerpo lo necesitaba. En el momento, Bella entibió la leche para su acompañante y se sirvió un poco de infusión de manzanilla caliente. Bebió un poco mientras lo esperaba.

Edward salió de los servicios higienicos relajado y divisó fácilmente la cocina pues Bella estaba dentro tomando algo en sus manos. Se acercó tímido aún. Bella no sintió que él llegaba detrás, así que se llevó un buen susto cuando se materializó a su lado. A Edward se le escaparon unas risitas al verla saltar sorprendida.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte… -sonrió como un niño pequeño después de hacer travesuras.

- No te preocupes, ya pasó –bella aún sostenía su tasa sino estuviese con la mano sobre el pecho, intentando calmarse.

Después que Edward tomase su leche tibia, Bella lo llevó a su habitación. Edward casi se va al piso cuando cayó en la cuenta que dormiría en la misma cama que ella. Se pondría a temblar en cualquier momento, o al menos eso pensó Bella.

- No… no quiero incomodarte. Mejor voy al sofá.

- No seas tontito, mi cama es grande y espaciosa. Además es invierno, y en el living hace demasiado frío ¿no creerás que te dejaré morir de hipotermia?

Así Bella truncó el tema, ignorando abiertamente la incomodidad de Edward. Él por su parte estaba con las manos sudadas, aunque era frío el sudor que se le escapaba, pues jamás creyó que terminaría durmiendo con semejante chica, no que chica, era toda una mujer y él un crío a su lado. Estaba aterrorizado con lo que podría pasar en esa cama. ¡Era simplemente demasiado!

Bella se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa, pues no tenía idea si Edward estaba así con ella porque creía que era demasiado lanzada o cual era la razón de sus dudas y silencios. Sin embargo continuó buscando distraídamente cosas en su armario.

- Aquí tienes, sé que no son tu talla pero al menos estarás cómodo mientras duermes –Bella extendió una vieja y enorme camiseta con una gran imagen de Led Zeppelin en ella, y unos bóxers también grandes que ella tenía, pues los usaba secretamente cuando estaba deprimida. Ahora tendrían un mejor significado.

- Gracias –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar él con el nudo en la garganta que llevaba, no solo de los nervios tan grandes que lo poseían, sino también porque ella se había preocupado de su comodidad.

Bella usó el baño de su habitación para ponerse un pijama, aunque bien hubiese importado poco que lo hiciera delante de Edward, ya que salió usando unos shorts cortísimos que dejaron a Edward con la cabeza en las nubes, y eso sin contar la camiseta que llevaba, que aunque era suelta y grande para el cuerpo de ella, al no llevar brassier se traslucían sus erizados pezones.

- ¿Qué lado de la cama usas? –preguntó Bella intentando obviar la reacción de Edward, pero sintiéndose sexy al encontrarlo observando abiertamente.

- Cualquiera está bien. –soltó él tragando en seco.

- Bueno, yo duermo en medio siempre, así que supongo que tendrás que soportarme si termino sobre ti en medio de la noche. –Edward se puso tieso, repentinamente alarmado.

- Tranquilo, estoy bromeando. –Bella bostezó- Ven aquí –le indicó cuando ya estuvo sobre la cama par que la siguiera.

- Estoy realmente cansada. Hasta mañana Edward. Que tengas –bostezó de nuevo y Edward le imitó sonriendo, casi se le había esfumado el miedo por arte de magia- Que tengas lindos sueños…

- Hasta mañana Bella, tu también –susurró él, pensando que Bella ya estaba dormida, o al menos esa impresión le causó.

Estaban muy calmados a pesar de la situación, cada uno de un lado de la cama pero Bella no había mentido ella dormía en el medio, entonces estaba más cerca de allí cuando se durmió, y el cansancio de Edward hizo que ni lo notara.

En medio de la inconsciencia, ambos estuvieron tan cerca que compartían el aliento, y Bella sonreía completamente feliz en sus sueños.

Él la abrazó suavemente, mientras ella ocultaba su cabeza en su pecho fuerte.

Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana, cuando un sonido desesperante y agudo despertó a Isabella. Ella abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue un olor dulce, suave y hogareño, de esos de los que no te puedes ni quieres separarte. Era Edward. Él pegado a su nariz y a todo cuanto se permitía su anatomía. Se veía tan caliente.

Se separó lentamente, lamentando cada centímetro de aquella lejanía y volviendo a focalizar su atención en el irritante sonido. El celular de Edward. Era Ben quién lo llamaba.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres Ben? ¿acaso no duermes?

- ¡Wow, que humor Bella! Espera, ¿Bella? Pero si yo llamé a… ¡OH DIOS Mío! ¡durmieron juntos! ¡Dormiste con Edward! –después de separar un poco el auricular de su oído, pues Ben le destruía los mismos con sus gritos, Bella le dijo:

- Estaba durmiendo con él, Ben, ahora le estoy contestando ¡a un psicópata que no duerme los sábados hasta tarde! ¿podrías al menos dejara de gritar? Necesito dormir, tuve una nochecita… -el tono de voz de Bella no iba de acuerdo con lo que Ben imaginaba sin poder evitarlo. De repente Ben se sintió mal. Bella no era de las chicas que esperabas encontrar en una relación seria, nunca. Y su amigo, bueno él era especial a ese respecto. Probablemente era el único chico que conocía que no olvidaría o pasaría por alto el hecho de acostarse con alguien, para él no habían aventuras de una sola noche, él no seguiría como si nada, él no; se había dado cuenta en los dos años que llevaban compartiendo amistad y camaradería.

- Bella, mira, yo sé que jamás te he salido con el rollo protector ni te he dado un sermón ni mucho menos, pero… Edward es un buen tipo, es increíble, y un gran amigo. No lo lastimes, te lo digo en serio. –Bella escuchó incrédula las palabras de su amigo, contuvo el aire y se quedó sin respuesta coherente.

- ¿Sigues ahí Bells?

- Yo, esto, sí. Sé que es especial. Pero no es lo que te imaginas, nosotros no… -Ben expectante de lo que su amiga le iba contar casi se va al piso cuando se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía Bella. ¿no lo habían hecho?

- Nosotros no…

- Aun. –completó Ben.

- Esto, yo preferiría que no hablemos más del tema, es delicado y privado ¿sí? –Bella esquivó como pudo la conversación, pero de todas formas le salió bien, porque era asunto suyo y de Edward, de nadie más.

En ese momento Edward empezó a despertar, Bella se sorprendió con la visión. Cuando dirigió sus ojos –mucho más que solo atentos y menos adormilados- se encontró con u joven atractivo hasta lo más profundo dando vueltas en su cama. Se le hizo agua la boca. Su sentido del oído olvidó como funcionar mientras los demás se deleitaban observando cómo se contraía su cuerpo, buscando y estirándose en el colchón de ella. Una sonrisa le curvó los labios femeninos y húmedos. ¡La buscaba en la cama! El espectáculo se desarrolló en cámara lenta para ella y para él, pues cuando Edward abrió los ojos encontró a una mujer sensual en su diminuto más enrollado n doblez, con un hombro al descubierto, sus mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello revuelto. Casi por inercia sonrió en su dirección y Bella –olvidando que llevaba el celular de Edward en su mano- se acercó a la cama sonriéndole también.

- Buenos días -él acarició las palabras.

- Buenos días –dijo ella con voz algo grave rasposa.

El nivel de excitación, la emoción y la felicidad que sentían en ese omento parecía quitarles por completo del contexto a cada uno de su personalidad. Edward estiró la mano hacia la cintura de Bella, ella se acercó sin poner miramientos.

Pegándola todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo, Edward atrapó la boca de Bella en un beso increíble y pasional. ¡Dios este hombre me va matar! Pensaba ella, aunque no le importaba demasiado, nada lo hacía. Ambos gimieron de forma algo desmesurada, y Ben –que aún hablaba o mejor dicho gritaba tratando de volverlos a la realidad- se sintió como observador de una peli porno de sus amigos, aunque solo los estuviera oyendo. Cortó la comunicación, mientras Bella se dejaba llevar por los ahora, aparentemente expertos labios de su amigo, que la devoraban.

Sus manos no estuvieron quietas en ningún momento y sus cuerpos parecían quemar. Un incendio agradable en gran medida.

El acariciaba la cintura de ella, una y otra vez. Ella con algo de esfuerzo, se puso a horcadas sobre Edward, mientras enredaba con sus dedos los suaves cabellos. También acarició sus hombros, cundo con una maravillosa sincronía rozaban sus sexos a pesar de la estorbosa ropa. Estaban calcinándose, así que él dejó que Bella le quitase su remera, separando sus labios cuando ésta pasó por su cabeza.

Bella se emocionó, los músculos de Edward eran simplemente deliciosos, no eran tan marcados como los de un fisicoculturista pero a ella le encantaban así, naturales. Acarició la caliente piel recientemente expuesta. Él gimió cuando casi de forma tímida, Bella acercó sus labios hinchados de placer a su pecho bien armado. No soportó demasiado cuando Bella utilizó también su lengua y por poco ruge. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero prefería morir antes que dejar de tocarla o que ella dejase de hacer lo mismo.

Las palabras las gritaban sus actos, el no quería arruinar nada con sus insignificantes formaciones de sílabas que a esas alturas se le antojaban inconexas y poco probables a salir de forma lógica.

Desfallecería en cualquier momento con esas caricias húmedas y calientes, tan suaves… así que la tomó firmemente de la cintura y le dio la vuelta a su cuerpo quedando sobre ella.

Verla bajo su cuerpo, agitada y preciosa casi lo devuelve a la realidad pero ella no se lo permitió: usando sus pequeñas manos lo atrajo desde su nuca y volvieron a mezclar sus alientos, ese sublime e incomparable elixir.

El acarició lenta y dubitativamente los costados de aquel cuerpo suave y pequeño –al menos en comparación con él- y levantó un poco de su pijama improvisado, rosando su piel deliberadamente lento, sin dejar ni por un solo segundo los deliciosos labios.

El nivel de necesidad de devorarse era palpable, lo sentían mutuamente, casi rayaba en olvidar que sus pulmones y cerebros necesitaban oxígeno. Sus cuerpos hirvientes estaban más que jadeantes.

Edward subió cada vez más la camiseta, llegando hasta la base de sus senos. Ella gruño débilmente, desesperada por las sensaciones y lo complejo que le resultaba comprender un poco el ansia loca de la que era presa.

Una vez más el soltó sus labios para besar su cuello sin mesura murmurando su nombre. Ella gimió el suyo libremente.

- Ed… Edward ¡Oh! Eres increíble –estaba empezando a pensar que el sexo en las mañanas sería lo primero en su lista si se la pasaba durmiendo con él siempre.

Edward bajó aún más sus labios y soltó un gemido gutural al tocar sus pechos excitados por su causa. Eso fue el límite, subió la camiseta hasta quitársela. Los pechos agitados y sonrosados más oscuramente donde él había besado empañaron su visión, una visión celestial.

Quiso decir muchas cosas, pero la avaricia por saborear aquellos montes a placer, lo dominó por completo.

Bella retorció su cuerpo, levantándolo a la altura perfecta para que degustase como el deseara, exponiendo sus jadeos de disfrute propio. De pronto un sonido chillón e insistente que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos, les sacó del trance sexual en el que estaban.

Tal y como si hubiesen esperado un pitido de silbato o algo que anunciara el término de algún round, se quedaron quietos unos segundos: él con su boca apresando un pezón erecto, y ella mirando atenta, expectante cual sería su siguiente movimiento, rogando porque ignorara el ruido.

Entonces Edward soltó su pecho, ella extrañó el contacto y vio como se puso totalmente rojo su rostro, su cuello, su tórax… increíble le parecía aquella reacción.

- Lo siento –logró pronunciar él, antes de bajar de la cama y buscar su ropa desesperadamente. Bella maldijo internamente y decidió salir a atender a quién sea que hubiese interrumpido la paz de su casa, para dirigirlo instantáneamente a la suya.

- Yo no lo siento, Edward –dijo muy segura antes de abandonar su habitación.

Edward quedó allí, estático sin entender aún no lo que acababa de hacer, ni lo que Bella había dicho.

* * *

**_Si. Sé que demoré, lo siento de veras, pero estoy con el asqueroso curso de Lógica en la U y bueno lo detesto, les prometo dar menos lata en el siguiente capi. Ojala hayan disfrutado._**

**_Las amoooooooooooooooooooooooo._**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxo_**

**_Ale!_**

**_C:_**

**_PD :¿merezco algún rr?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Playlist de este capítulo:**

**Churchill – Change**

**The Black Keys - Lonely Boy**

**Kalimba – No me quiero enamorar**

* * *

**Que tu ¿QUÉ?**

Bella abrió y toda la furia e ira que dirigía a un total desconocido que llamó a su puerta, desapareció instantáneamente.

Su madre, con rostro preocupado, la esperaba allí.

- Lo siento, baby. No fue mi intención despertarte, solo que de verdad necesitaba hablar contigo. Si no lo hago, explotaré. –sorprendida y olvidándose de los segundos anteriores, la persona que aun estaba en su habitación y algunas otras cosas, dejó pasar a su mamá. La forma apresurada de sus palabras la dejaba consternada, solo se ponía así cuando algo realmente le preocupaba.

- ¿Qué pasó mami? –Bella podía ser muy liberal en cuanto a sus relaciones, pero al igual que se preocupó por Alice, Jasper y sus sobrinitos, se preocupaba por sus padres. Su familia no podía ser reemplazada con nada ni nadie, así que se enfocó en su madre de lleno.

- Creo que tu padre tiene una aventura –Reneé Swan soltó toda la sopa, rápida y directa, como acostumbraba. Bella muy sorprendida ahogó una carcajada seca y nerviosa _¿esto era un chiste? _

- Mamá ¿estás bromeando verdad? Mi padre te ama.

- Bella ¿Cómo podría bromear con algo así? Puede que aun me ame pero no le intereso de la misma manera. Estoy vieja, solo mírame ¿Cómo no iba a buscarse que si pudiese cumplir todas sus necesidades? –_okay, no debía preguntar acerca de eso_- ¿Qué hago pequeña? No quiero perder a tu padre.

La situación parecía digna de telenovela barata. Una madre buscando consejos amorosos de su hija… ¿En qué planeta vivíamos? Bella intentó por todos los medios pensar las cosas con la mayor calma posible. Jamás hubo razón alguna para que ella dudase del amor de sus padres. Es más, gracias a ese mismo ella pudo tener la confianza en sí misma y en ellos, al igual que poseía una autoestima alto. No le cabía en la cabeza que su padre viese otra mujer del modo que veía a la suya, procesó lo más rápido que pudo todo e intentó hablar con imparcialidad.

- A ver, mamá ¿Porqué estas convencida de que papá te engaña? ¿Qué es lo que te motiva?

- Él, ha cambiado… demasiado. Las últimas semanas hablamos poco, llega muy tarde a casa, alguien que no es de la oficina lo llama seguido y cuando contesta se va de la habitación si estoy presente, supongo que para hablar en privado. Lo peor, hace unos días yo salí al Supermercado antes de que tu padre se fuera al trabajo, olvidé una lista y regresé, él aun seguía en la ducha por eso contesté el teléfono cuando sonó. Era una mujer y dijo "Hola Charlie, ¿ya se fue?" me quedé allí en silencio por un par de segundos y respondí "no soy Charlie". Ella se disculpó "lamento haberme equivocado de número. Que tenga buen día" ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Acaso creyó que soy idiota? –Reneé soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas llenas de dolor y frustración. Bella la abrazó, acariciando su cabello. También estaba asustada, la situación no era para menos, y pensó que si su padre la estaba engañando no dudaría ni un solo segundo en patearle las pelotas por más respeto que le debiese.

- Esto, Bella, yo… -Edward se apareció cabizbajo en la sala, por eso no vio a las dos mujeres desde el principio pero atoró sus palabras en cuanto vio a su ¿amiga? Acompañada de otra mujer, parecían estar tristes y llorando. Reneé hizo rictus y Bella se sonrojó a sobremanera. Que tuviera predilección por cuidar de su familia no la hacía muy fan de tener público cuando estaba en un momento así, más aun si el público estaba conformado por él. ¡Dios bendito! ¿Por qué olvidó que estaba con él en casa? Al menos Edward no usaba los lentes pero llevaba puesta su ropa anticuada nuevamente. Improvisó una presentación.

- Mamá este es Edward, Edward esta es Reneé, mi mamá. –secó lo más disimuladamente que pudo sus lágrimas antes de tomar la mano estirada de su ¿yerno?

- Buenos días Edward.

- Señora Swan, buenos días, soy Edward Cullen –Bella solo pensaba _"¡Vaya, se acordó de mi apellido!" _ Edward apretó la mano de Reneé suavemente y la vio algo apenado, cualquier tema que hubiesen estado hablando debió ser delicado, entonces se acordó.

- Disculpen la interrupción y que pueda parecer un metiche pero ¿todo está bien con Alice? –Reneé estaba casi en shock, realmente sorprendida ¿acaso su hija había encontrado al chico indicado por fin? Edward parecía más que educado, y se preocupaba por Alice pero ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado a Alice? ¿Y si ella ya lo conocía por que no le había contado nada? ¿Sería reciente? Adoraba la noticia, la llenaba de alegría en realidad, ver a su pequeña Bella otra vez sonrojándose como solo lo hacía en secundaria…

- No, no pasó nada. –Bella interrumpió los caóticos pensamientos de su madre- Alice no tiene nada. Es algo… distinto, pero gracias por preocuparte. –Reneé no sabía si empujar o sostener a su hija, pues Bella parecía debatirse entre quedarse al lado de su madre o ir a los brazos de su novio.

- Bueno, entonces, señora Swan fue un placer conocerla, tengo que irme ya Bella, y… -

- Claro, te acompaño a la puerta.

_¡Era de locos! _De verdad era tan parecido a una telenovela que casi parecía que podías esperar que alguien gritara ¡corte!

Reneé observó a su hija llevarse de la mano a Edward y él rayaba en el nerviosismo cuando ella lo tocó. Bueno, debías sumarle el hecho de que acababa de conocer a su potencial suegra ¿no? Contuvo su risa y se fue hacia la cocina. Les dejaba algo de intimidad.

- Edward debemos hablar de todo lo que pasó pero lamento que no pueda ser ahora. Mi mamá tiene un inconveniente que resolver y debo… bueno ella me necesita ¿discúlpame si? –la mirada de Bella, suplicante, causó un apretón en el corazón de Edward y quiso reconfortarla. No sabía porque o como solo deseaba borrar esa expresión triste de los ojos de Bella, como sea.

- No te preocupes, cualquier cosa me avisas. –Edward apretó su mano reconfortándola, apoyándola.

- Gracias. –Bella acarició delicadamente el rostro de Edward y se puso de puntillas. Esta vez no se resistió, y olvidándose del público completamente, dejó que ella llevase un ritmo suave y acompasado en aquel intercambio de cariño. Fue una demostración de timidez y dulzura de Bella, y una rendición implícita de parte de Edward. Aunque ninguno se dio por enterado.

- Cuídate ¿Si? –insistió Bella, él asintió. – ah, por cierto, necesito tu número para llamarte, aun no me lo has dado. También te daré el mío, por supuesto. –en silencio rápidamente intercambiaron sus números celulares.

- Te llamo -culminó Bella.

- Estaré esperando. –esta vez él fue quien se acercó a Bella y ella gustosa terminó la distancia rozando otra vez sus labios en un beso corto y ardiente.

Edward se fue casi volando hasta su automóvil. Medio en trance. Alucinando. Bella cerró la puerta y apoyó su cabeza en ésta. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente por unos segundos. Quiso gritar pero su madre –que era una nueva testigo de aquella burbuja sofocante- lo hizo antes como si de una película se tratase.

- ¡Dios, Bella! Estás enamorada, estás enamorada. ¡Ya era hora cariño, felicidades! -Bella brincó en su sitio golpeando su frente debido a la posición y maldijo por lo bajo.

- No digas tonterías mamá. No es cierto. –ni ella misma creía eso, su corazón latía aun desacompasado, sus manos picaban por estar de nuevo enredadas en ese cabello, sólo deseaba salir detrás de él y besarlo hasta que el mundo se acabase, hacerle el amor, perderse en su enormes y hermosos ojos. Acababa de conocerlo pero no le importaba, su mundo estaba de cabeza y le valía. Era su complemento, el yin de su yang, tan diferente a ella pero tan importante ¿Cómo alguien así podía robarle el corazón si ni siquiera lo conocía bien? Apenas habían estado juntos ¿qué? Doce horas, tal vez hasta menos pero parecían sino días, semanas o hasta meses. Lo mejor de todo es que ella no sentía tal atracción por su físico –como le había ocurrido con anterioridad, aunque puestos a decir verdades Edward necesitaba un cambio de look urgentemente- sino que era más allá, era de su forma de ser, su gentileza, su dulzura, hasta sus horribles lentes, todo en él era único. Como de otra época. Estaba como ida con él, enganchada como lapa, por decir menos. Además no era el típico chico que simplemente era apariencias, o que buscaba entrar en un punto medio para que los demás lo aceptasen. Solo era él mismo. Definitivamente no era del tipo de chicos que Bella acostumbraba salir, aunque en realidad, Bella solo pasaba el rato con chicos. Acarició su frente intentando aliviar un poco del dolor de aquel golpe y vio a su madre sonriéndole orgullosa. Reneé soltó una carcajada.

- Bella, en serio ¿no sientes nada por él? –eran tan amigas que podía preguntar directamente. Bella estaba segura de que las posibilidades de que su madre deje de molestarla al respecto eran tan pocas que decidió rendirse.

- Si quieres saber cómo están las cosas debes guardar silencio –Reneé no pronuncio palabra alguna. Casi había olvidado la razón por la estaba en casa de su hija.

- Ayer conocí a Edward es amigo de Ben Cheney, el novio de Ángela.

- ¿Ayer? –interrumpió Reneé muy sorprendida.

- Mamá -reprochó Bella. Reneé volvió a quedarse en silencio, aunque esta vez le costó un poco más.

- Como te decía. Anoche conocí a Edward. Salí con Ángela y Ben, ellos me lo presentaron, hablamos mucho. Lo besé. Se portó como un caballero, luego llevamos a…

- Espera, espera ¿lo besaste? Y ¿te besó? –Bella rodó los ojos.

- Claro que sí mamá, no es de piedra. Aunque sus músculos… son consistentes. _– ¡Maldita sea mi lengua!_

- Ok, ok se acostaron –asumió Reneé- al menos se habrán cuidado ¿no? Ya sé que voy a ser abuela pero no tan rápido y por ti también, aun eres muy joven niña. –Bella enrojeció.

- No lo hicimos mamá -susurró.

- ¿Qué? Bella hija, yo creí que eras más sensata, entiendo que se sientan apresurados pero jamás deben olvidarse de eso, y sobre todo por las ETS, apenas y conoces al chico…

- No mamá. Me refiero a que no nos acostamos. Déjame contarte sin interrumpir sino todo lo vas liar. Y terminaré olvidándome que pasó ¿okay? –Bella amenazó a su madre de forma chistosa para alguien que estuviese viendo aquella escena, solo le faltaba levantar su dedo índice para que la advertencia hiciera efecto hilarante.

Suspiró y continuó- Empezaré de nuevo. Lo conocí anoche, hablamos de muchísimas cosas, me defendió de un idiota, lo besé, me besó. Ángela nos interrumpió, la llevamos junto con Ben a su casa, me trajo aquí pero Jass estaba esperándome, Alice se había puesto mal. Edward me llevó al hospital – Bella se detuvo al ver la expresión casi horrorizada de su madre.- No te preocupes Alice y los gemelos están bien. Seguramente ya están de vuelta en su casa, deben estar llamándote a casa, pero estas aquí, el doctor la controló a tiempo, se le subió un poco la presión. Bueno, Edward me trajo de regreso. Estábamos fritos, eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y no le iba a echar de casa para que chocase en cuanto se durmiese. Subimos acá, dormimos juntos y eso es todo. O bueno hasta la mañana cuando… -la última parte inconclusa la entendió a la perfección sin que la dijese en voz alta.

- Y los interrumpí ¿no es así? Lo siento cariño. –cualquiera diría que una madre como Reneé era de otro planeta al no sentirse ni mal ni molesta con su hija por querer acostarse con un chico que apenas y conocía. Pero ella tenía un tipo de conexión que casi no encontrabas en una madre y su hija, se comprendían mejor que nadie, casi experimentando los sentimientos de la otra como propios, cual si el cordón umbilical que las unió cuando aun una formaba parte de la otra, jamás se hubiera roto. Pero mas allá de eso, la progenitora de Bella no entendía cuan dramáticas se ponían las madres "normales" cuando sabían que sus hijas eran sexualmente activas ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿acaso eran vírgenes y puras cuando se casaron? Ni de chiste. Definitivamente detestaba los dobles estándares de la sociedad.

- Oh, cariño y yo vine a arruinar tu felicidad, lo siento de veras. –ahora era Reneé quien apretaba la cintura de Bella consolándola.

- Es tan diferente mami –suspiró Bella- tan tímido, tan correcto. Te provoca abrazarle todo el tiempo y eso que yo solo te abrazo a ti, a Jasper o a mis amigos más cercanos. Porque ya sabes cómo son papá y Alice con las demostraciones demasiado cariñosas, sobretodo papá porque Al cambió solo con el embarazo –Bella había incluido en la ecuación de su familia a Edward sin darse cuenta. Su madre lo captó pero no comento nada.

- Te gusta de verdad baby. Estás enamorándote -¿Por qué negar lo obvio? ¿Por qué admitirlo? Era demasiado poco tiempo y su parte racional lo sabía, pero…

- Cariño, a veces no necesitas demasiado tiempo o espacio para amar a alguien, y por lo que vi y acabo de oír, Edward me ha parecido magnifico. Sabes que tengo un gran sentido de percepción en cuanto a las personas y que no me equivoco a ese respecto, además el también parece sentirlo. Lo noté en un segundo. Ni siquiera se acordó que estaba aquí para despedirse de mí.

Bella sonrió. Siempre encontraba productivo hablar con su mamá, y ahora también lo sentía renovador y purificador. Entre tanto aconsejó a su madre que debía conversar con su esposo lo más ponto posible, encararlo y darse su lugar, dejar de pensar en estupideces como que estaba vieja o que su vida sexual era un desastre, pues Bella sabía de primera mano cuan ruidosos podían ser a pesar de que ella estaba allí de visita. En pocas palabras, le ofreció un voto de duda a su padre pero apoyaría a su madre si él resultaba ser un gilipollas más de aquel montón tan grande que existía y conocía. Finalmente Bella acordó ir la semana siguiente a Forks, a visitar a sus padres y hablar con ellos, saber novedades y quizás solo quizás llevar a Edward aunque eso no lo dijo en voz alta.

Era sábado aun y como ya hubo almorzado con su madre buscó su teléfono. ¿Sería demasiado pronto llamarle a esa hora? Su desaforado corazón le gritaba que no, ya era demasiada espera, demasiado tiempo sin tenerlo cerca. Rió sincera ante la entusiasta respuesta de aquel órgano vivaz dentro de ella. Sin embargo, ignoró la señal y llamó a Alice para saber cómo se encontraba.

Por suerte ya estaba en casa, Jasper había ido a buscar cosas para preparar un almuerzo improvisado (su especialidad) y conversaron u poco de todo. La situación con Edward no salió a coalición pero flotaba como niebla espesa entre los cables inexistentes de los teléfonos que usaban. Alice no quería presionar a su amiga, ella no era del tipo de personas que hablaban con facilidad de lo que sentían a pesar de ser muy cuidadosa y preocupada por todos los seres que amaba. Así que todo terminó en los saludos para Jasper y sus sobrinitos, casi secamente pero en realidad eran los nervios porque Alice le empezara a atiborrar de preguntas con respecto a su ¿amigo? Edward.

El tiempo era muy poco, apenas y había pasado, sin embargo ¿Quién puede culparte cuando estas enamorándote? ¿Cuándo las emociones te superan? Nadie, no a Bella y menos a Edward que a pesar de estar en su casa –ya duchado y cambiado de ropa- no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que Bella significaba para él. Ayer se había ido a encontrar con Ben en un lugar que ni le gustaba ni nada y hoy era un chico totalmente dominado por una joven que apenas conocía pero que le había besado, abrazado, habían dormido juntos y hasta… ¡Diablos! A esa chica había que tenerle miedo, apenas y se conocían.

¡Era de locos!

Apenas y tenía fuerza para decidir por el mismo. Todo estaba alrededor de ella, todo en absoluto. Ni se encontraba claramente en aquel revoltijo de recuerdos tan vívidos en su cabeza, solo aquel olor dulce, el sabor delicioso, la suavidad y el calor que le llamaba desde ese pequeño, curvilíneo y maravilloso cuerpo. ¿Qué era ahora? ¿Quién? Sin duda alguien que sería amasado en las manos de aquella hermosa mujer y sin importar el resultado, estaría conforme con cualquier resultado que aquello implicase.

Esa tersura de su piel y el calor era lo único que dominaba sus pensamientos, su razón, su interés ¿Dónde estaba todo por lo había luchado? ¿Por lo que se había resistido? ¿De qué manera ella había logrado convertirle en una marioneta? ¿Acaso ya no había remedio?

Bella era tan hermosa y sexy, tan única. Con esos hermosos, enormes y expresivos ojos suyos, tan marrones e intensos, que no le permitía pensar con claridad, era tan transparente cuando la miraba. Pero antes había creído en una mujer de una forma muy parecida y se había decepcionado de verdad al darse cuenta cual era el verdadero rostro de Irina, cuando todo su teatro cayó de un solo corte.

Ella se apoderó de toda su atención, lo sedujo, lo insitó hasta casi volverse loco y todo por la mierda a la que se había acostumbrado a estar rodeada. Edward siempre se preguntó si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes ahora, si Irina no hubiera buscado sólo ganar un simple montón de dinero burlándose de él. Pero ya no se preocupaba demasiado, el karma es una perra ¿no? Ella pagaría sus errores en algún momento, pero ya no le guardaba rencor, no había nada en su corazón para esa mujer.

Eso le hizo darse cuenta que Bella era totalmente diferente. Irina había sido "presentada casualmente" por un "amigo" en una fiesta de fraternidad hace años, y ahora simplemente era un coincidencia casi insustancial que Bella y él se hubiesen conocido de modo parecido. Bella no necesitaba aparentar ni mostrar un lado bonito a su acompañante, ella sin necesidad de muchas cosas era preciosa, mucho más aún cuando no llevaba nada encima... Se contuvo de seguir esa línea de pensamientos, ya había sido suficienta con todo lo que había pasado esa mañana como para empeorar las cosas a esas alturas de la tarde. Un baño de agua bien fría -o helada- era suficiente al día para Edward.

¿De verdad querría volver a verlo? ¿A él? ¿Al esperpento inservible?

* * *

**_Aish, sé que las dejo otra vez en suspenso pero en siguiente capi se viene algo bueno, o al menos eso creo, espero que lo disfruten, ya saben la gran mayoría que amo este fic, y reitero mi dedicación del mismo a Mi adorado grupo de amigas en el Fb CeR forever! y a mi amiga-hermana annieska._**

**_En fin, que tengan una semana muy productiva, espero volver en esta misma semana para subir el siguiente, lamento la demora en serio. Las amo a todas por dedicarme su tiempo y sus hermosas palabras que me llegan realmente al corazón. _**

**_Aquí le dejé un poquito de como está la situación de Edward, en siguiente se viene un poco más de él._**

**_Cualquier cosa que quieran saber, del fic, de mi, de lo que sea que les pueda ayudar, acá estoy. Millones de abrazos y bendiciones, que Diosito me las cuide a todas._**

**_(PD: he estado realmente mal por eso me he demorado en actualizar, la gripe me afecta hasta niveles insospechados, y por suerte ya estoy mejor, aunque creí que no la contaba esta vez)_**

**_Ale!_**

**_C:_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Playlist de este capítulo:**

**Metric - Speed of Colapse**

**Sia - Wild ones**

**Silversun Pickups - Lazy eye**

* * *

**Que tu ¿QUÉ?**

Sí puede que Irina ya no formase parte de su corazón, pero de allí, de la existencia y la sombra de aquel pasado, sus ojos azules y maléficos le guiñaban con intensidad. Bella tenía esa parte pícara que también estaba presente de forma fantasma. ¿Algún día se iría realmente y por completo?

Esperaba que sí y pronto.

No le agradaba para nada el hecho de compararlas, Bella se mostró confiada, desinhibida –mucho en realidad- atenta, dulce, ardiente pero por sobre todas las cosas sincera, no le importaba un comino mostrar una careta, un rostro falso, era ella misma, y ¡Dios! Le daba corte pensarlo aún porque terminaba adolorido de sus partes nobles, pero no podía evitar rememorar su cuerpo quemante, dispuesto, lujurioso y delicioso bajo el suyo. ¡Habían estado a punto de…! ¡Demonios! Creyó que no podría ni verla de nuevo a la cara, pero se sorprendió cuando el insistente sonido del timbre los detuvo –a tiempo, por suerte- molestó su carácter, quebrándolo hasta tornarla firme y decidida ¿ella quería coger con él? ¡Puff! De seguro estaba malinterpretando su reacción. Le daba miedo aceptar que Isabella Swan quería estar tan íntimamente con él.

Pero más allá de ese hecho, le daba muchísima vergüenza el haberse comportado como cavernícola ¿cómo fue que se dejó llevar de ese modo? Si él jamás… ¡Agh! Todo seguía revuelto en su cabeza…

Por su parte, Bella estaba desesperada, pensaba en cualquier excusa que la hiciera parecer menos lanzada, desesperada, intensa; lo que sea que la hiciese de ella una mujer normal, aunque jamás lo hubiese sido. ¡Qué terrible era extrañar a alguien así!

Trató por todos los medios de calmarse antes de darse valor y encontrar su voz para llamarle. Le temblaban las manos.

Sonó un pitido, dos…, tres. Ya iba a cortar y:

- ¿Bueno?

- ¡Hola! –casi gritó.- Hola Edward, soy Bella –el intentó contener su alegría pero falló mientras sonreía como idiota.

- Hola, Bella –prácticamente suspiró como quinceañera

- ¿estás ocupado? No fue mi intención interrumpir -¡mentira!

- Solo estaba algo lejos del celular –ahhh

- Entonces me preguntaba si podríamos vernos…-casi le da un síncope al pobre en ese instante, sabía que Bella le llamaría pero nunca pensó que sería ese mismo día.

- ¿yo? Bueno… -parecía pensarlo y Bella se puso nerviosa-¿A qué hora estás libre? –Bella no se puso a brincar por todo el departamento porque seguían temblándole las manos y ahora también la piernas, la voz de Edward era más grave en el teléfono, y las ganas de tenerlo cerca le crecían por todos lados.

- ¿te parece bien en una hora?

- Okay, en una hora.

- Claro, ¿te paso a buscar?

- Si puedes… -todo parecía conversación de niños sacando su primera cita.

- En una hora estaré allí.

- Nos vemos en una hora.

- Ajá.

- Okay.

- Nos vemos.

- Bye. –si no paraban empezarían con todo ese rollo estúpido de tu corta primero, no tú primero, no, hazlo tú y no acabarían jamás de hablar. Entonces dejaron las tonterías.

Bella estaba mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre. Una cita con Edward Cullen. No tenía idea que pasaría, si alguien más los interrumpiría o si, al final, no saldrían de aquel departamento, pero estaba segura que ese revoltijo de mariposas en su estómago y la sonrisa de idiota en su rostro se haría más que notoria en el momento en él llegase tocando el maldito timbre de su puerta. Sería la hora más eterna de su historia pero valdría la pena, ella lo haría posible, claro con la colaboración del hombre que la tenía comiendo de su mano, sin siquiera proponérselo. Quedaban cincuenta y cinco minutos más para estar lista.

.

.

.

A un par de segundos de encontrarse ambos estaban muy nerviosos, Bella no podía dejar de apretar sus manos una y otra vez, enredándolas y desenredándolas, repetitivamente, antes de escuchar el timbre de su puerta. Y Edward dudaba de tocar el timbre o no. ¿Si ella no le dejaba salir de allí? o peor ¿si él era quien no querría irse? Las posibilidades se extendían y seguían creciendo, llenándolo de miedo, hasta que su cuerpo ganó la batalla y su de do se posó sobre el botón que exudaba sonidos chillones.

Cuando Bella abrió, vio a Edward luciendo simplemente perfecto: traía jeans oscuros y sin aplicaciones o desgastados en ningún lado, pero colgaban deliciosamente de su cintura, acompañando la visión con una camisa blanca de líneas verticales muy delgadas y celestes, para terminar abrigándose con una chaqueta marrón oscuro de cuero opaco demasiado perfecta, como hecha a su medida y aunque aún llevaba esos espantosos lentes –que valga recordar, empezaban a verse bien solo porque él los llevaba- su cabello no estaba peinado. _¡Este hombre si tenía ropa decente! _

Casi podía ver a Bella escurriendo saliva al observarlo detenidamente. Y olía a Hombre por todos lados.

- Hola –susurró Edward algo intimidado por aquel análisis.

- Hola –susurró ella cerca del colapso nervioso, y se lanzó ávida de cariño a sus brazos, colgando de su cuello le apretó muy cerca de ella y buscó su boca. Simplemente no podía ni quería dejar de lado el hecho de extrañar su boca, no deseaba separarse de ella una vez que la tenía cerca, era su debilidad, su talón de Aquiles.

Y esta vez Edward no la detuvo pues también había anhelado el contacto cada segundo que estuvo ausente. ¡Se sentía tan correcto, tan natural! La apretó un poco en sus brazos y ella gimió, feliz, en su boca. Al soltarse Edward besó ligeramente la nariz femenina de su… bueno de Bella, sin siquiera poder controlar ni premeditar su acción. Ella le causaba ternura y le resultaba natural a su cuerpo reaccionar de esa forma, pero igual se sorprendió totalmente al no poderse controlar. Su olor le confundía tanto que dejaba embotados todos sus sentidos. Era como flotar.

- ¡Te extrañé! –soltó ella sin más, no le importó nada de nada. Ni cuan expuesto quedaba su corazón, ni cuanto miedo le daba que a Edward no le importase ese detalle tan significativo.

- Mentiría si digo que yo no. También quería verte… -ya estaba dicho, había sido sincero. Bella sonrió extasiada y volvió a besarle, esta vez más demandante pero no duró demasiado. Edward se separó rápidamente recordando cuán lejos habían llegado esa mañana. ¡Era suficiente cuanta falta de respeto le había demostrado!

- ¿Te apetece ir al cine? –soltó para no parecer más tonto que mandado a hacer.

- Creo que sí.

- Entonces vamos.

- Dame un segundo, voy por mi bolso y un abrigo. –Edward la soltó despacio, apenas y se daba cuenta que seguían apretándose en ese abrazo fogoso. Bella estaba embriagada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, se fue a su habitación a buscar su bolso. En ese momento fue que Edward pudo ver que estaba usando Bella. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un sensual vestido gris claro que terminaba a la altura de sus rodillas, tenía solo un hombro cubierto y envolvía su torso hasta debajo de sus senos. Luego era algo holgado y sencillo pero los altísimos tacones negros que llevaba le daban ese toque de "mujer de armas tomar" que se hacía tan característico cuando se besaban.

Deseaba a Bella, mucho más de lo que demostraba, sentía que hiperventilaba, la deseaba hasta que el dolor de cuerpo –o de una zona sur de su cuerpo- era imposible de ignorar. Debía empezar a controlar esos pensamientos y recuerdos de su cuerpo desnudo, o casi, o reventaría. Al menos debía intentarlo.

Bella casi brincaba por su habitación mientras metía el móvil, el gloss de labios, su billetera y sus llaves en el bolso pequeño del mismo color que sus zapatos.

Apenas y podía creer que Edward no la hubiese apartado cuando le besó, porque se había preparado algo inconscientemente para su rechazo pero no para esa aceptación. Era de veras indescriptible como sus labios la volvían loca. Aun le hormigueaban los suyos, anhelantes de más calor y suavidad. De más gozo. ¡Estás enamoradaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –le gritaba su consciencia "¡Métete en tus asuntos!" –le callaba. Estaba loca.

Edward esperaba en la sala de su apartamento tal y como le había dejado pero mirando a la puerta, pensativo. Hermoso, varonil y pensativo. ¿En qué piensas mi amor? Se preguntaba Bella.

- ¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó Bella cuando estuvo a su lado. Ahora fue el turno de Edward para asustarse, y no fue porque Bella haya hecho todo adrede, sino que estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba otra cosa.

Pegó un salto cuando Bella le habló tan de cerca. Ella sonrió.

- Deberías tener un poco más de consideración con mi corazón Bella. Me podría dar hasta un paro respiratorio.-Bella muy astuta y rápida estuvo a punto de voltear los ojos e ilustrarle exactamente como habían pasado las cosas, que ella no quería asustarle y sobretodo no quería causarle ningún daño, pero una imagen mental –Edward atragantado o en pleno ataque respiratorio- le hizo detenerse y fruncir el ceño haciendo un pequeña mueca de dolor.

- Estoy bromeando –le aseguró El-

- ¿Seguro que no tienes alguna enfermedad de la que no me has hablado? ¿alguna comida a la que seas alérgico? ¿cualquier cosa con la que te pueda matar sin saberlo?

- Soy completamente compatible con todo tipo de comida, y no tengo ataques de asma desde primero de secundaria.

- Bien por ti. Yo soy alérgica a los frutos secos, excepto el maní, y no soporto el olor de las rosas, me salen ronchas si las tengo cerca.

Edward le miro interrogativo ¿las rosas? Qué bueno que no compró flores, pues las rosas fueron su primera opción.

- Qué bueno que me lo dices ahora, tampoco quiero matarte comprándote nueces. –Bella rió ligera mientras bajaban en el ascensor de su edificio.

- ¿hace cuanto vives aquí?

- Unos cuatro años… aunque creo que me mudaré de vuelta a Forks por una temporada. Cuando acabe la Universidad. –Edward trató de disimular un gesto de dolor

- Solo te queda este año en la facultad –ese era uno de los temas que habían hablado cuando se conocieron. Bella estaba en la Universidad, estudiaba literatura universal, quería ser maestra o editora, que era en lo que estaba habiendo su trabajo Universitario por el momento. Y Edward había terminado su carrera en filosofía aplicada, y trabajaba en la biblioteca de su facultad. Aunque eran vacaciones para Bella en la facultad de Edward habían muchos que adelantaban cursos, y obviamente la biblioteca seguía funcionando. Edward era encargado en jefe. Y también profesor de letras cuando era solicitado-El próximo año te gradúas…

Bella quiso abrazarlo para hacerle entender que todo estaría bien, que no había de que preocuparse.

- No creo que me vaya a quedar mucho tiempo allá, en cuanto se den cuenta que no soy el tipo de editora que necesitan… ¡zas! Me voy, ira, mi padre… bueno yo soy amiga de Emmet McCarthy, el hijo de los dueños de la única y más solvente editorial de Port Ángeles, y ellos me ofrecieron trabajar allí como editora, por supuesto, cuando me graduase, tengo alguito de experiencia, algunos de los alumnos que se están graduando me han pedido ayuda con sus libros antes de publicar, pero yo solo les doy una opinión, no siempre las aplican así que no creo para nada que vaya ayudar en la empresa de Emmet.

La explicación le pareció demasiado larga, y Edward podía no saber si realmente ella era buena o no en su desempeño laboral, pero si podía dar fe que a Bella le molestaba demasiado o se le hacía difícil hablar de sí misma con admiración. Era humilde, una nueva virtud develada.

Permitieron dejar pasar ese hecho mientras iban al Centro Comercial, pues allí estaba ubicado el cine más cercano. Sinceramente, Edward no quería ni hablar ni pensar en nada que implicase despedidas o tristezas, ni en corto ni en largo plazo. Había decidido disfrutar un poco al menos, que aquel dulce sentimiento aparentemente correspondido, sin poner pegas ni pensar en cuán lejos llegaría. Sin expectativas, al menos no conscientemente.

La película que iban a ver era una comedia de acción –o eso era lo que decía el cartel por el que se decidieron- pues aunque buscaron algo menos comercial, no era época de estrenos fantásticos o pelis independientes.

Bella no prestó mucha atención a la película que digamos, estaba atontada observando "disimuladamente" la forma en que los vaqueros se pegaban a los muslos de Edward, en medio de aquella sala casi vacía.

Bella alucinaba con los planes que su mente macabra procesaba para hacer con esas apretadas partes superiores de sus piernas, y Edward quería creer que no le estaba mirando "justo allí". Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos contaba con que en pleno ataque de los malos a los protagonistas surgiese un romance candente. Era demasiado explicito, casi una porno y la agitación de Edward no pasó nada desapercibida para Bells, prestó un poco de atención a la enorme pantalla HD y decidió que iba a aprovecharse del pobre hombre.

Edward no podía contener el aire el aire demasiado tiempo sin que le dé un colapso nervioso, y Bella no iba a aguantar demasiado tampoco, debía se rápida.

Casi pareció casual su "distraída" caricia en la rodilla de su acompañante, mientras subía hasta esos muslos que la tenían babeando antes, len-ta-men-te. Tan despacio que Edward pensó que nunca llegaría a… ¡mierda! Estaba a nada del colapso. A nada. El tan inocentón pensó que era inconscientemente tal movimiento, y no dijo nada por miedo a avergonzarla. Pero obviamente, Bella estaba deseando que el respondiese de alguna manera, pero ¡ya!

Vio de reojo cómo reaccionaba Edward –enrojecido y acalorado- y cuando ya estaba más cerca de esos músculos que la llamaban lo vio directamente a los ojos.

¡Era una fiera en busca de devorar a su presa!

_¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esto es un C.A.O.S.!_ Eran los únicos pensamientos coherentes que inundaban la cabeza de Edward. Estaba muy seguro de haber visto el mismo nivel de hambre que en la mañana y estaba espantado. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría si ella supiera que…?

Bella se acercó sin ningún pudor hasta sus labios importándole menos que un cuerno la peli, aunque claro que le agradecía que se hubiese puesto "interesante". Edward ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al probar esa boca del demonio.

_¡Uhmm, quiero más Edward!_ Ronroneaba mentalmente. Sus pequeñas y traviesas manos apretaron esos muslos que la habían vuelto loca por casi una hora, logrando que Edward casi convulsione en su butaca. Entonces separó aquellas diminutas manos –al menos en comparación con las suyas- y también la boca infernal, agitado.

- Bella –susurró aquel nombre que no era suficientemente justo para la diosa que veía en frente de él, en aquel lugar casi oscuro al cien por ciento –…esto no está bien. –aun con la respiración a mil podía identificar la contradicción y lucha de sus deseos y lo que era correcto.

- ¿No me deseas? –preguntó ella insegura por primera vez desde que lo conoció. Ningún beso anterior le había rechazado tan rápido. Le dolía pensar que era por eso, pero prefería la verdad.

- ¿Estás loca? –Bella enarcó una ceja ¿esa era su respuesta?- Eres deliciosa, cómo no podría desearte, no estoy ciego, aunque tenga estos lentes tan gruesos. Tengo suerte de que me veas más que solo como tu amigo. –a pesar de aquella oscuridad a ambo les brillaban los ojitos.

- ¡Shhhhhhhh! –les calló alguien en la sala.

- Vámonos de aquí. –susurró ella tomando su rostro en sus manos, dando énfasis a su pedido.

- Bella, yo…

- Solo di que sí. Nunca he sentido esto que estoy sintiendo contigo.

- A mí tampoco.

- ¿En serio?

- Jamás.

- ¡Shhhh! -¡maldito hijo de…! A Bella se le salía en vocabulario de camionero hasta en los pensamientos. Pero prefirió besar a Edward, en lugar de perder el control e ir a golpear al imbécil que les seguía callando a cada minuto, destruyendo la atmosfera tan dulce de aquel significativo instante. Saboreó cada papila gustativa de esa boca con deleite, no podía ni quería cansarse de aquel sabor particular, dulce y fresco. Era un afrodisiaco que la volvía más loca de lo que ya estaba. Sin soltar aquellos labios, movió sus piernas para quedar sobre el regazo de Edward. La temperatura quemaba sus cuerpos y tiritaban ansiosos. Edward estaba lleno de deseo y miedo, a la par.

¡Oh sí! Bella lo sentía bajo su trasero, y muy bien, firme y consistente.

Ambos olvidaron donde y estaban, solo sentían esas llamas recorrerlos de pies a cabeza, Edward aun con pavor y Bella llena de triunfo, disfrutando de su dulce y pequeña victoria.

Las manos de Edward estaban enredadas en el cabello de Bella, una en su nuca y la otra cerca a su costado derecho, entre la oreja y su mejilla. La pegada firmemente a sí mismo. Un lloriqueo nada silencioso salió de ambos, mezclándose en aquel intercambio de fluidos que experimentaban, cuando Bella empezó a moverse, sinuosa y tortuosamente sobre la erección dolorida de Edward.

- Ed… ¡Edward! –El se detuvo solo para dejarse llevar de la mano por Bella, la pequeña mujer que le robaba la respiración, entre otras cosas.

Llegaron al estacionamiento, agitados aun, y sin soltarse. Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto para ella, aun no estaba totalmente oscuro y se podía ver la luz del crepúsculo reflejada en la salida del estacionamiento. Edward estaba decidido por solo llevar a Bella a casa. Era demasiado pronto… para todo.

Nada mas tuvo tiempo para cerrar la puerta, pues Bella se lanzó por sus labios, como desquiciada. No demoró en quitar su chaqueta e intentó hacer lo mismo con la de Él. Poco le importaba si había cámaras o vigilantes cerca, lo deseaba con urgencia apremiante. Mordisqueaba sus labios mientras se volvía cada vez más torpe, pero…

Su tarea fue detenida.

- ¿Edward? –gimió confusa cuando él la alejó.

- Espera, espera. –pudo decir cuando encontró su voz. –Bella, creo… que debemos… tomar esto con más calma.

- Esto es demasiado lento para mi gusto.

- Te mereces más ¿no lo ves? Solo soy yo. Y no me quiero aprovechar de ti. -¿Aprovechar? Si yo soy la que lo está deseando, pensó en responder. –debemos comportarnos como adultos. Es demasiado. Por favor. –suplicó.

- ¿Qué propones?

- Al menos conocernos lo suficiente, mejor.

Bella no supo si suspirar o pedirle que mande al carajo su caballerosidad y respeto. No malinterpreten, era muy dulce que el pensara en respetarla y cuidarla pero por esas mismas razones ella estaba atascada y necesitada. La frustración sexual no era algo con lo que estaba acostumbrada a lidiar, así que se desesperaba con demasiada rapidez. Su cuerpo le anhelaba ¡ya mismo!

Sin embargo, debía aceptar que sus sentimientos habían cambiado muchísimo desde que le conoció, sino no estaría tras sus ¿lentes? O bueno, lo que implicase estar detrás de Edward, encima, debajo, o donde sea que él le dejase. Edward tenía un punto bueno del cual debía aferrarse, con uñas y dientes, o simplemente se iría todo al caño. Tal vez conociéndose mejor tendrían más claro a donde querían llegar ambos. Entonces, gano el lado sensato y nada, digamos ilógico, de la proposición.

Esa noche Edward llevo a Bella a casa y después de una sesión de besos intensos y acalorados en su coche, se fue a casa. Estuvo a un tris de tirar por la borda el trato que habían conseguido e iba dejarse llevar como perrito faldero hasta su habitación, sin importar las intenciones de Bella –que rayaban en violarlo sin razón ni clemencia. Pero se controló a tiempo y se fue.

* * *

**_Ok, no me odien, sé que prometí capi doble para la semana pasada pero estoy en un proceso de despedida doloroso, bueno estoy exagerando pero me estoy divorciando... de mi actual trabajo, y me quedo con poco tiempo para escribir. El siguiente capi solo está para tipear, ya le hice borrador (escrito a mano) aasí que no las voy a joder demasiado con la espera. Besotes_**

**_Ette: (creo que eres Ettena) : gracias por seguir pasandote, me gusta que te siga gustando y espero que este capi no sea la diferencia. El proximo estará listo mas rápido que cualquiera... Gracias de nuevo._**

**_Preguntas o lo que sea en sus rr's, en el PM, o en el Fb. Acá estoy._**

**_Ale!_**

**_C:_**


	6. Chapter 6 primera parte

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Playlist de este capítulo:**

**Call it what you want –Foster the People**

**Love Hurts – Incubus**

**Headlights – Morning Parade**

* * *

**Que tu ¿QUÉ?**

**Capitulo 6**

**primera parte**

El domingo –día siguiente de aquel trato extraño al que habían llegado- bueno tampoco extraño, pero si realista y fuera de lo común según lo estándares de Bella, no se vieron pero hablaron por teléfono casi todo el día.

El lunes –después de que Bella le llamase por lo menos cuatro veces- quedaron en verse después de la cinco, cuando Edward acabó su turno de trabajo en la biblioteca. Bella pasó a recogerle.

Ninguno habló acerca del tipo de relación que llevaban, Edward creía que como Bella era la que siempre era valiente entre los dos, ella debía ser la que pusiese el tema en coalición. Y Bella, pues ella era todo un manojo de nervios por aquel tema, le asustaba el hecho de que Edward terminase más que espantado si se ponían algo más serios, él ya había delimitado los bordes de la relación al pedirle "algo más" así que no iba a arruinar todo cuando ella misma no estaba segura de qué eran exactamente. Aunque con amigos con derechos estarían muy bien…

La tarde de aquel lunes, salieron a caminar. Cuando se encontraron todo era felicidad y dulzura, se habían extrañado mucho de nuevo. Se pasaron lo que quedaba de aquella tarde pasearon por un enorme y bello parque cercano a la facultad de letras. Estaban tan calmados (cosa extraña debido a los sentimientos dominantes que ocupaban la mente de ambos) que aparentaban ser una pareja muy estable y feliz. Al parecer las hormonas estaban decididas a dar tregua.

Una vez en el auto de Bella, en el estacionamiento de su edificio, se besaron con ahínco pero de cierto modo, controlados ya que no intentaron profundizar demasiado. Ambos estaban tratando de complacer al otro. Sobretodo Bella, que deseaba fervientemente un futuro con Edward.

Ambos soñaron esa noche con versiones diferentes pero relacionadas de un futuro, los dos formaban parte importante del futuro del otro y eran muy felices, pero olvidaron todo al despertar.

Así se pasaron viéndose todos los días después del trabajo de Edward. Sin embargo el viernes era su día libre, y decidieron pasarlo juntos. ¿Estaban demasiado tiempo juntos? ¿No pensaban buscarse una vida fuera de la vida del otro? ¿Cuánto demonios iban a durar sin devorarse?

Esa mañana Edward pasó a casa de Bella, para ir a su cafetería favorita a desayunar. Después fueron al museo de Historia Natural conociendo cosas que aun les eran ajenas.

Para el almuerzo decidieron cocinar juntos –espaguetis en salsa roja con asado- quedando maravillados con los bien que cocinaban juntos. Se rieron de todo y nada, jugaron un poco y hablaron también.

Todavía les quedaba espacio para el postre, así que sacaron helado de vainilla del refrigerador. Y en ese momento, cuando Edward se ensució apenas un poquito con la cucharada en la comisura izquierda de su boca, la gata en celo que Bella había intentado controlar todo ese tiempo salió reluciendo las uñas que había estado afilando. Antes que Edward usara su servilleta para limpiarse, Bella tomó su mano y antepuso sus labios para retirar la gota derretida de helado que se deslizaba lentamente por la comisura de Edward.

Los labios de Bella estaban algo fríos, pero su lengua ardía y él no pudo sentir esa cercanía sin quedar inmune. Soltó un gruñido apenas notorio al sentir esa descarga de calor que venía de esa juguetona y cruel lengua.

Bella no perdió tiempo, usando toda la frustración y deseo de esos días, desembocó su pasión en un beso ardiente y demoledor. Edward no pudo resistir, era un hombre después de todo… débil a fin de cuentas y se dejó llevar cual borrego al matadero.

Ella experta en acariciar con su lengua, saboreó el interior de esa boca que le hacía volar, gimiendo e hiperventilando. Estaban en el sofá y podían hacerlo allí sin problemas, pero Bella quería que esa primera vez fuera especial, inolvidable y cómoda. Así que se llevo a Edward a su habitación.

Él temblaba por dentro y por fuera ¿Cómo huir? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir para detenerlo todo? Sentía pavor de las consecuencias que llevaría su confesión, porque sí, lo había decidido. Diría la verdad de una vez por todas.

"Vamos, ven conmigo. No temas. Lo disfrutarás" parecía decirle ese cuerpo candente que le guiaba a sus aposentos, la mente de Edward intentaba también imitar la voz de sirena de aquella diminuta mujer.

¿En qué me estoy metiendo? Se preguntaba por inercia, aun dudando de si Bella le dejaría salir con vida de aquella habitación. Era toda una vampiresa.

- Ven, siéntate aquí. –señaló su cama. Él dudó pero obedeció.

- Bella debo…

- Shhh –soltó de manera suave.- Dame un segundo. Solo uno. –continuó susurrando mientras se levantó del colchón y deshizo su coleta, y se quitó el sweater. Edward observaba en silencio y sus ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas. _¡No, va quitarse todo…!_ Quiso gritar, pero no hubo necesidad, Bella solo se estaba poniendo cómoda, no era el turno de que la ropa saliese volando… aun.

Procedió a sentarse a su lado en la cama y fue nuevamente a encontrar sus labios. Era toda una violación. Usaba su lengua hasta que casi sintió el final de la garganta de Edward y se derritió. A él le exasperó e intimidó el poder de aquel beso que lo volvía loco. No era más que un plastilina adaptable, al gusto de esa belleza morena, que reaccionaba poderosamente cuando había suficiente interacción o demasiada.

Sufría con el dolor horrible entre sus piernas, esa parte de él anhelaba un lugar caliente donde profundizar, justo como la lengua de Bella hacía en su boca… Por suerte hubo un lado racional en él –que quedó casi reducido a polvo cuando Bella. Seductora y atrevida, acarició sobre su pantalón esa dolorida erección.

¡Oh, por todo lo más…!

Edward no pudo ni pensar una frase completa con sentido, los ojos le dieron vuelta y saltó abrumado de su sito cayendo de espaldas en la cama. Ella no esperó ni medio segundo y fue por su boca nuevamente, sin dejar de acariciar esa zona sur, que la tentaba por el calor que desprendía, y el tamaño y firmeza que demostraba bajo su toque.

- No, Bella. No. –le detuvo él.

- Ya no puedo esperar. Ha sido la peor semana de mi vida. Te he deseado hasta cuando tomabas un poco de agua delante de mí. Cada segundo. –Edward se sentó, abrumado por la confesión de ella, pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

- Tengo que decirte algo… importante.

- Lo que sea puede esperar… Ven, hazme el am…

- Soy virgen. –todo se detuvo- No puedo… hacerte nada. No sé qué hacer.

Bueno tampoco es que Edward no supiese que hacer, técnicamente hablando él había leído lo suficiente para saber cuáles eran las posibles estrategias que utilizaría pero… dejarse llevar por el deseo –o por Bella, que la caso era lo mismo- le estaba siendo muy duro, sin decir cómo eran exactamente las cosas, sin ser sincero.

En ese denso y tajante silencio, a pesar de las respiraciones aceleradas, lo único en lo que Bella pensaba era _que tu ¿Qué? …_

* * *

**_Ok, cumplí con mi tarea... jajajaja_**

**_¿soy demasiado cruel...? se reveló el gran misterio... bueno parte importante de él. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y_****_ bueno, lo que se viene está de lujo, al menos para estos dos._**

**_Sé que no se lo esperaban algunas... otras lo habían adivinado, tal vez no, pero igual, ya cumplí con mis dos capís de la semana... Bueeeeno esta solo es la primara parte, la siguiente la estoy escribiendo, bueno editando para tipearla. No me odien, estos necesitan contener el aire un poquito, y ustedes también._**

**_Las amoooooooooo, las nuevas lectoras, las antiguas, las que me dejan review -si a analiaapocaliptica 2012 (sobretodo, a ti cariño que siempre que publico me dejas tu palabritas de aliento, un besote) les agradezco un millon de veces por seguir aquí. Espero no haberlas defraudado. _**

**_Ale!_**

**_C:_**


	7. Chapter 6 segunda parte

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Playlist de este capítulo:**

**Call it what you want –Foster the People**

**Love Hurts – Incubus**

**Headlights – Morning Parade**

* * *

**Que tu ¿QUÉ?**

**Capitulo 6**

**segunda parte**

Y poco a poco fue calando esta frase "soy virgen", como relámpago que estaba a punto de asfixiarla. ¿Virgen? ¿Virgen? ¡No me jodas!

- Que tu ¿Qué? –dijo en voz alta, ésta vez.

- Yo jamás me he acostado con nadie, Bella. –el rostro de Bella iba más allá de la expresión de sorpresa. Estaba en shock ¿Qué demonios?

- ¿Y porque me lo cuentas hasta ahora? –explotó- ¿acaso no pudiste advertirme antes? ¿cómo no te has cogido antes a alguien si la otra mañana casi nos…? No entiendo ¿es esto una broma? Porque no me parece para nada graciosa, sinceramente. –las frases atropelladas, confusas y dañinas salieron una tras otra, sin filtro. Y es que, al ser humanos siempre optamos por lo más sencillo, lo más fácil, y en ese momento lo menos complicado para Bella era enfadarse, aunque no tuviese ningún sentido hacerlo.

Mientras intentaba por todos los medios corregir su respiración y volverla normal, la euforia de momentos anteriores se disipaba también ¿es que no pudo darle siquiera una pequeñita señal previa?

Edward también había intentado componer su respiración y semblante, recibió la información y el cuestionamiento en silencio, cabizbajo y dolorido.

Pensó que ella era diferente y se dio de cabezazos, nuevamente, equivocado. No valía la pena enamorarse. Ordenó su ropa lo mejor que pudo, doliéndole cada poro al observar de reojo que ella también lo hacía. Su rechazo era lacerante.

- Disculpa. –sonó dolido pero no por eso menos sincero- Jamás pensé que llegaríamos a una situación así; eres maravillosa y nunca pretendí hacerte daño. Sólo no estoy acostumbrado a que mis asuntos personales sean de conocimiento público. Definitivamente lamento no haber hablado contigo de cuan sexualmente activo era. No busqué que la situación nos sobrepase, y menos que mi inexperiencia te molestara tanto. Perdón. –Edward habló despacio, claro, conciso y adecuadamente pausado. Calando cada una de sus palabras en el interior de Bella, haciéndola sentir idiota. ¿Qué demonios se creía? ¿Por qué le reclamaba algo? La situación era de lo más bizarra que podía imaginar, sobretodo porque ahora que se había calmado al completo se sentía la estúpida más grande del planeta. ¿Por qué juzgarle por algo que no debía? Si, su condición era –de lejos- la más difícil de encontrar en un hombre de su edad, pero no por eso estaba mal. Era decisión suya haberse mantenido casto, no era un pecado ni algo para escandalizarse de la manera que ella lo había hecho, ni mucho menos burlarse.

- Yo… yo… -no encontraba palabras suficientemente válidas para disculparse- esto…

- No te preocupes, haré como que esto no pasó. Cuídate Bella –Edward no pudo ni quiso mirarla a los ojos, si lo hacia se pondría de rodillas a pedirle perdón aunque era ella la que debía hacerlo.

- No, Edward… espera. –Bella aun no se reponía enteramente y su voz, presa de vergüenza, salió en un susurro apenas audible, ahogado. Edward se iba, de eso no podía dudar y cuando Bella se dio cuenta se convirtió en un dibujo animado muy veloz, poniéndose delante de él para que evitase abrir la puerta de su habitación.

- No, Edward, no te vayas. Lo siento, de veras. Yo… soy una estúpida, jamás debí hablarte así… -su corazón acelerado y sus emociones hablaban por ella hasta que empezaron a salir una lagrimas mientras se perdía en el fuego, ahora apagado, de los orbes verdes de Edward. Él parecía no entender. A pesar que lo intentaba. Ella solo se acercó y lo abrazó.

- Lo siento, lo siento. Lamento lastimarte, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Por favor no te vayas, no así, déjame arreglarlo, por favor perdóname.

Edward contenía el aliento, soportando el abrazo caliente y apasionado de Bella. La había perdonado solo cuando la sintió moverse de su sitio, impidiéndole irse de esa habitación.

- Lo siento Edward, lo lamento de veras. –las lágrimas mojaron su camiseta, él no pudo más.

- Está bien Bella. No pasa nada, tranquila.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Soy una idiota, no te he dado el grado de respeto que te mereces ¿Cómo no puede haber pasado nada? Te he gritado, –en ese instante también estaba a punto de gritar, nuevamente- insultado, me comporté de la peor forma, una enorme y completa mierda.

- ¡Shhh! Ya pasó sí. –le abrazó él. ¡Qué mundo para extraño, él la consolaba!

Todo era tan confuso. Pero Bella, ella ya había tomado una decisión y antes que él reaccionase de otra manera, levantó su rosto surcado en lágrimas de aquel pecho protector, deshizo el abrazo para dirigir sus manos al cuello de su amor, atrayéndolo a sí misma para besarle. No era del tipo de besos que ya habían disfrutado antes, este era uno para pedir perdón, para demostrar sentimientos. Para demostrarle que era suya.

Edward no se esperaba aquello pero tampoco se resistió. Ella solo usó sus labios para pedir perdón, besándole largo y a su antojo. No había palabras suficientes para describir exactamente el nivel de entrega de ella. No tenía más dudas, ni peros que invalidaran más sus sentimientos. Ella lo quería, lo necesitaba como aire para respirar y agua para subsistir. Deseaba hacerlo feliz, sonriente, orgulloso, suyo. Nada le importaba más que demostrarle el amor que sentía para que entendiera sus sentimientos –esos que solo él había logrado despertar en ella- sin que los tuviese que decir en voz alta, eso aún le aterraba.

Quería que la tomase sin importar mañana o consecuencias dejando que su corazón llevase el timón.

El miedo se había ido.

Y en anhelo y deseo le impidieron querer otra cosa. Debía ser suyo, porque ella ya era de él, aunque después la rechazara.

Él se dio cuenta del cambio de intención cuando ella le forzó una mayor respuesta en ese beso, usando esa rosada y caliente lengua que poseía, mientras era empujado de vuelta a la cama.

Estaba extasiado y pobremente podía pensar con claridad.

Se dejó caer con Bella sobre él.

- Te quiero –susurró ella- te quiero, Edward.

No le dejó responder en absoluto, tenía la certeza de que era demasiado pronto para él, para sintiera algo más que lujuria o aprecio por ella y le dolía aún sabiendo que él no haría daño a consciencia, no él; pero estaba equivocada Edward sentía tantas cosas en ese momento por ella, mucho más que cariño, muchísimo más incluso de lo que Bella temía sentir por él.

Mientras Bella devoraba su boca –sí, aún no podía evitar que ella llevase el control- se dio cuenta que estaba listo, para todo, aunque Bella parecía no querer escucharle más que gemir o jadear. Y aquellas demandantes sensaciones que agolpaban su cuerpo de pies a cabeza parecían no dejarle la mente lo suficientemente despejada como para decir algo coherente. Se habían juntado hambre y necesidad.

Bella maniobró con las piernas abierta sobre las caderas de él, gimiendo en el éxtasis de sus labios, saboreando el deseo de ambos en cada milímetro de suavidad; mientras tanto, Edward acariciaba el rostro y cabellos de Bella, con suavidad y ternura, como si la venerase, y en realidad no estaba lejos de hacerlo.

Bella luchaba por quitarle la camiseta y sentir sus músculos abdominales, añoraba sentir su piel completamente pegada a la suya. Era demasiado.

Él se dejó llevar por el instinto pues estaba seguro que si se detenía a pensar apenas, se arrepentiría, o encontraría alguna razón valedera para parar.

Bella dejaba sus sentidos colmados de su esencia y suavidad, de su calor.

Solo despegaron apenas sus labios para quitarse las remeras. Edward acarició lentamente el cuello femenino con sus labios, saboreando el delicioso y concentrado aroma, la tersura y delicadeza de su piel.

Ella brincada ligeramente y se sacudía, el placer era infinito, enormes y grandiosas oleadas invadían su cuerpo de forma intensa. Una tortura, de la que no quería escapar. Era increíble, ¡su chico lentes horrendos le hacía el amor! Esa verdad le hacía sentir jubilosa, sería suyo, por completo, todo en absoluto. Edward se había rendido también, ella era su mal necesario.

Los pezones femeninos estaban ya al punto de doler, totalmente excitados, anhelantes, y él entendía las reacciones de aquel cuerpo como si siempre hubiese sido suyo. Quitó el _brassier_ con ayuda de Bella y besó los suaves y endurecidos montes rosa oscuro, deleitándose con los sonidos de ella y el movimiento arrítmico de su espalda ante el contacto, arqueándose. Había memorizado esa reacción y añorado el sabor secretamente durante toda la semana.

Esta era la primera vez para ambos, la primera vez que se entregaban por completo y sin miedos a alguien, que confiaban plenamente uno en el otro. Liberaban sus sentimientos sin decir palabra alguna, no eran necesarias, no allí.

Sin dudas pero algo apresurados, sus ropas volaron una a una entre jadeos y gemidos. Ella aprovechaba al máximo la disponibilidad que ponía Edward bajo su toque, era abrumado saber que sería la primera mujer que disfrutaría de él, la primera con la que compartía su lecho –o el de ella- aunque también le ponía eufórica.

Mientras descubría ese cuerpo deseoso y ardiente, como el mejor regalo que hubiese recibido, pensó en lo afortunada que era de poder ser capaz de demostrarle lo que jamás pensó a un hombre como él. Si era tan perfecto… ¿Por qué se había "guardado" hasta ahora? Edward era el joven más ardiente que había conocido, el más dedicado también, al menos con ella, la cuidaba le preocupaba su bienestar, ¿Por qué nadie se había dado tiempo de verle un poquito más que los lentes y no apreció lo que él es? Allí detuvo sus coherencias, si alguna otra podía hacerle algo de lo que ella estaba haciendo con él, la mataría, él era suyo.

El perfectamente imperfecto Edward Cullen era suyo, nada cambiaría eso, nadie. Con todos su defectos (que venían a ser en realidad sus más inquietantes manías) como por ejemplo: esa fijación por el orden y la limpieza, el gusto por la ropa "vintage" según él, que aunque no le quedaban nada mal, estaba pasada de moda, y su aberración por los cigarrillos (por lo cual Bella se sorprendió, tampoco había fumado ningún pucho en esa semana) incluyendo cualquier otra cosa que no podía recordar bien en ese momento, él era suyo. Ella lo amaba. Lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, estaba frente al amor de una vez por todas y con el virginal Filósofo Edward Cullen.

Ella que nada más buscaba chicos problemáticos fuera de sus días de estudio, ella que estaba tan lejos –lejísimos, a años luz- de la perfección lo amaba. Amaba a chico lentes horribles, con cada poro, con cada aspiración de aire puro o viciado, lo amaba.

Él no podía creer tampoco aquel hermoso y desquiciante espectáculo que era tener esa piel a su merced, no podía evitar tocarla, donde sea que la nueva piel revelada se viese, quería explorarla y admirar de cerca cada espacio, lo mejor eran las respuestas de Bella ante su toque, estremeciéndose, poniéndole la piel de gallina, totalmente erizada. Y los sonidos ¡oh! Eran fantásticos, saber que era él capaz de hacerla sentir así… así de excelente.

Estaban más allá de de detenerse, mucho menos para pensar cuando sólo quedaban encima de sus cuerpos las bragas de ella y los bóxers de él.

Una vez desnudos, Edward besó nuevamente la boca de ella suavemente, luego vio en sus ojos como si viese el alma, transparente ante él. Ella asintió, bajo su cuerpo. Asombrada por el nivel de comprensión que habitaba en los cuerpos de cada uno. Hace unos segundos ella había acariciado su piel delicadamente y posó un besó en su pecho a la altura del corazón, sintiendo el latido acelerado y casi escandaloso, pero tan igual de apresurado que el suyo…

Ahora con esa mirada esmeralda como primer le daba su consentimiento de ingresar a su cuerpo. Endurecido entre sus piernas, enorme y perfecto tentaba su entrada. Preparado. Y totalmente derretida le dejo entrar, despacio, centímetro a centímetro, juntando las ultimas partes del fuego calcinante que los consumía.

Nada más entrar Edward no sabía qué hacer, era más que abrumador, más que solo placentero, indescriptible también doloroso estar envuelto en aquel espacio tan reducido, tan pequeño, tan caliente y suave. Bella no se sentía menos, era tan grande, tan… perfecto. ¡Dios! Edward era un dios recién descubierto de la sexualidad.

Ella ansiosa de sentir más y deseando hacerlo sentir en calma –el pobre estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico a toda regla- acarició su espalda lentamente, bajando a sus caderas, envolviéndolas con sus piernas y continuó con sus manos acariciando un poco sus glúteos, incitándole a seguir, a moverse. Empezó a moverse a un ritmo suave, pero perturbador, Bella no recordaba estar tan presente en lugares tan profundos, su cuerpo parecía ser nuevo cuando él entraba hasta lo más hondo. Quería gritar, pero solo gemía.

- Bella, Bella… -llamaba él, una y otra vez. Cuando ya no soportó la suavidad y Bella apretó sus manos entorno a su trasero aceleró sus ingresos, embistiendo su cuerpo con ímpetu, sin detenerse, haciéndola ver estrellas y planetas. Apenas y podía pensar, menos creer que hubiese estado perdiéndose de algo así todo este tiempo. Pero de cierta forma intuyó que era a Bella a la que estaba esperando encontrar. Definitivamente no iba a dejarla ir.

Ella experimentaba placer y dolor a la par. Placer por las sensaciones que le daba su amante, por el descontrol que tomaba parte de ese cuerpo sexy sobre ella, llevándola tan cerca del nirvana en tan poco tiempo. Y dolor por no esperarle igual de inexperta, igual de pura. Sobre todo porque él había demostrado que valía la pena estar juntos, no solo en la cama, en todo sentido.

El impacto y las alteraciones sensoriales eran realmente intensos, Edward agitaba sus caderas casi con brusquedad, buscando su liberación, pero aun así besándola con intensidad y entereza, con amor. El límite estaba cerca, todo era tan irreal. Lo que recorría sus cuerpos de pies cabeza no tenía comparación o forma de ser mejorado. Al menos eso era lo que él creía; con un gruñido sonoro sintió en su columna vertebral fluir una electricidad preciosa, renovadora, olímpicamente veloz anunciando lo inevitable, lo más dulce y mejor que pudo imaginarse nunca.

Él llegó y ella hizo que siguiera moviéndose, estaba a un tris de obtener su liberación también, apenas y bastaron unos segundos más… cuando le apretó dentro de su cuerpo intensamente, sintiéndose desfallecer. Sus cuerpos eran uno y jamás se había sentido mejor.

- También te quiero Bella, te quiero demasiado… -y se rindió sobre su cuerpo intentando acompasar su respiración.

* * *

**_Corto, conciso, directo. Ellos hicieron el amor chicas, por eso no quise hacer algo muy elaborado ni lleno de "descripciones" demasiado subidas de tono. Sin embrago, esto no se acaba aquí. El siguiente capítulo tendrá recompenza... ¿o creen que Edward no ha disfrutado lo suficiente como para no depegarse de Bella?_**

**_Bueno, Gracias a todas la que me han dejado sus palabras, que me agregaron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, es muy lindo saber que hay muchas chikas que leen este Fic. LAs quiero muuuuuuuchisimo._**

**_Bueno, también quría decirles ¡estoy que me muero de la emoción, mañana voy al pre estreno de BDpart2! siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii! ok, me calmo, que tal ustedes? van al ? al estreno? ya vieron la peli?...No les quito más el tiempo, espero volver pronto, aunque mañana también voy a mudarme ¿no es loco? el mismo día que sale la ultima peli...en fin, un bsote, espero no haberlas defraudado._**

**_Ale!_**

**_C:_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Playlist de este capítulo:**

**Strange Attractor - Animal Kingdom**

**Without You - Lana del Rey**

**Somewhere only we know - Keane **

**Florence and the machine - Spectrum  
**

* * *

**Que tu ¿QUÉ?**

Aun sin recuperar el aliento Edward, con la cabeza reposando sobre los senos de Bella, dijo:

- Ha sido… maravilloso, más intenso de lo que pensé que sería, casi no puedo… encontrar palabras suficientes. –estaba tan consternado mientras disfrutaba del calor del cuerpo de ella, y sus manos acariciando su cabello a la altura de su nuca que no podía pensar muy claro. Menos expresarse.

- Hemos hecho el amor, Edward. Justamente eso, mi amor. –además de la situación, Bella siempre había pensado que las cursilerías y frases llenas de miel eran para tontos, solo palabras inútiles, pero en ese contexto todo era tan sencillo, tan natural. Probablemente tenía mucho que ver las palabras que Edward había pronunciado con tanto fervor hasta hace un momento.

Edward hizo rictus, nadie –aparte de su madre o su abuela, que en paz descanse,- se había dirigido a él con palabras tan dulces, ni siquiera sus hermanas que lo querían tanto.

- ¿Te molesta que te llame así? ¿mi amor? –Bella parecía querer salir corriendo. Tal vez ella había malinterpretado sus palabras y escuchó algo que no dijo, tal vez todo era parte de la felicidad y el deseo de sentirse amada, tal vez todo era un sueño.

- Yo… no, solo estoy… abrumado. Tú me transformas con solo unas pocas palabras, es hermoso saberse querido, cuando fluye de ti con esa naturalidad me siento… poderoso. Es sorprendente lo que unas palabras que me dices, le hacen, a mí y a mi cordura. Eres tan sorprendente, tan… tu, maravillosa, mi amor –la última frase la dijo en un susurro. ¡Se veía tan adorable!

No supo cómo, pero las hormonas deseosas de Bella hicieron que se volteasen y que ella quede sobre él, observando desde arriba en todo su esplendor, indefenso, asombrado e intrigado. Estaba disfrutando realmente de aquel significativo momento.

- Puedo llamarte de muchas formas –soltó suavemente, ronroneando- todas te encantarán. –se acercó hasta que sus labios se rosaron- Mi cielo, -Edward suspiró bajo esos suaves labios, ella le dejó un piquito- mi tesoro –ella besó la comisura derecha- corazón, dulzura, cariño, pastelito, osito –con cada nuevo adjetivo se alejaba mucho de su boca y bajaba por el cuello masculino hasta llegar a su pecho donde liberó también su lengua, logrando que los suspiros de Edward se convirtiesen en pequeños gruñidos cargados de ansias.

Él la detuvo antes de que empezase a disfrutar de sus músculos del vientre con su lengua.

- Bella, detente –susurró- ya entendí tu punto.

- No, yo creo… que aun no –se detenía a besar más abajo- que aun no lo haces, bebé. –pronunció lentamente ella tratando de luchar con la urgencia que desprendía su cuerpo, y las manos que aun la detenían gentilmente. Lo necesitaba nuevamente dentro de ella, instantáneamente o moriría. Y su amante estaba de acuerdo, o al menos su entrepierna lo estaba, sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿No es demasiado pronto? ¿No estás cansada? Tuviste que soportar todo mi peso durante un buen rato, y… -Bella no soportó más, él hacía todo tan sencillo con ese comportamiento tan sublime y preocupado, poniéndola a ella y su bienestar antes que a las urgencias –enormes urgencias- de su propio cuerpo…

Sin embargo no dudó demasiado cuando le besó, pues dominó aquella guerra de labios con destreza y apretó su húmeda intimidad sobre aquel mástil que tenía Edward entre las piernas. Subía y bajaba sintiéndose ansiosa y provocando corrientes intensas a través de todo el cuerpo de su amor. Soltó aquellos labios dulces para decirle al oído:

- ¿Sientes cuan suave, caliente y húmeda me pongo cariño? Todo es culpa tuya – aún no estaba dentro de su cuerpo y ya alucinaba con esa voz ronca y demandante que lo transportaba lejísimos.

¡La quería ya a su alrededor!

Entre cielo e infierno recordó como en algún momento lejano de su existencia –en una película porno que lamentablemente vio, lamentable porque no le gustó ni un poco- una jovencita brincaba jadeante y exagerada sobre el amante que le tocaba esa noche. ¡Era totalmente desagradable! O al menos eso era lo que él consideraba en esa época, ya que el sexo le parecía algo que realmente no debía tomarse tan a la ligera o tan al extremo de llegar a un punto de no retorno, de convertirse en adicto. Pero ahora, ahora estaban él y ella disfrutando del placer de ser parte uno del otro, de tomar todo y no pensar en nada, y esa visión de ella sobre él era insuperable, si creyó hasta hace unas horas que haber entrado en su cuerpo había sido magnifico, ahora verla sobre él, jadeante, anhelante, deseosa y malditamente caliente había superado con creces ese concepto de placer, y eso que apenas estaba tentado su entrada con esos movimientos.

Al cabo de unos segundos de incite, ninguno soportó más. Bella se entregó y Edward subió sus caderas para terminar de unirse, fue más lejano de sus propios presagios, Bella se movía a un ritmo frenético, exasperante si querías ponerle otro nombre, pues no daba ni tregua ni descanso, iba más allá de solo placer o cópula.

Gemía y rogaba por más, y Edward observaba y sentía la escena como la imagen más interesante del universo. Era el cielo, el Olimpo, todo lo mejor que en algún momento creyó bueno o excelente perdía sentido, no eran más que migajas. Se sentía completo e importante por primera vez en su entera vida, en esos 28 años que no aparentaba, se había convertido más que en un hombre, ahora era alguien que amaba sin medida, y que recibía la misma cuota de amor.

No quería salir jamás de aquella cavidad que le aplastaba su miembro de manera perturbadora. Deseaba vivir dentro de ella, casi tanto como meterse debajo de su piel, delicada y suave. Aunque ahora estaba sudosa, eso aromatizaba deliciosamente con un perfume natural, de mujer.

No podía pensar en nada que se le compare. En absoluto. Y no era solo por el hecho de que era la primera mujer que poseía, sino que deseaba que fuese la ultima, la única.

Bella estaba colmada de sensaciones, esta era de lejos la mejor experiencia de su vida. Edward Cullen "chico lentes horrorosos" era lo mejor que le había pasado desde… que tenía memoria, más que comer fresas con chocolate derretido y chantilly, más que tener un día libre extra después de gozar de un feriado largo, más que recibir felicitaciones del decano universitario por tener notas sobresalientes. Más incluso que besarlo, era hacer el amor con él. Aunque de acuerdo a la forma que se movía sobre él, bien podías decir que estaban cogiendo como conejos, o bueno, ella se lo estaba follando, porque Edward estaba teletransportado o algo así, pues sólo podía mover sus manos para acariciarla suavemente mientras ella desembocaba toda su pasión rebotando sobre el medio de su cuerpo. Gemían descontroladamente, gruñían o jadeaban, ya no podías entender nada, si decían algo sólo ellos se entendían. Cuando estaba más que solo abrumado por el placer tentaba más cerca de sus pezones nuevamente, y ella se daba más intensa, más duro y fuerte. Eran como dos animales buscando sobrevivir a sus deseos, sin medir consecuencias porque se amaban.

A Bella no le podías negar que era como si su primera vez volviese, como si el mundo dejara de existir para entregar todo, ella había estado enamorada de su primer hombre pero él, como la mayoría de los chicos de su edad solo buscaban acostarse con alguien para demostrar que ya eran machos. Una estupidez, pero eso había pasado, sin embargo ella jamás le reclamó nada, solo se alejó de él, cerrando su corazón a cualquier hombre que osara verla más que solo la chica de una noche. Ahora todo era tan distinto, era ella que había llevado las cosas hasta ese límite, y no solo porque Edward se había mostrado tímido o le había recordado como había sido ella en algún momento de su vida sino porque era él. Lo sentía, era el indicado, el único, ese que removía el piso por el que caminaba solo cuando le sonreía, ese por el que el mundo se podía ir a la porra mientras estuviese a su lado. Él era su amor.

Sus anhelos y deseos, su todo. Hacía que su pobre corazón latiese nuevamente a millón por hora, que la timidez volviese, que todo girase a su alrededor. No quería pensarlo, y menos en ese momento tan de otro mundo, pero las inseguridades aparecen cuando menos te lo esperas ¿no?

Al fin y al cabo decidió que si Edward no la quería tanto como parecía, pues iba a disfrutar de su amor por él, no iba a huir esta vez, aunque después la caída le costaría mucho más y le dolería más también. Pero si daba todo de sí y terminaba sufriendo, lo haría con tranquilidad y algo de regocijo, pues si no de que se trataba el amor sino de entregarse a él aunque te destruyan.

¡Lo necesitaba tanto!

Edward estaba a punto de volver a sentir cosquillas en su vientre, a punto de volver a perder el control de todo.

- Bella –llamó entrecortadamente en medio de aquel coctel de gemidos que era partícipe. Ella sabía que ese sonido era como una advertencia, como un anuncio d o inevitable, así que tomó las manos suaves y a la vez fuertes de su amante para guiarlas una a una a dos puntos importantes y diferentes de su propio cuerpo.

- Aprieta as… así, aquí. –susurró cuando posó aquella mano sobre uno de sus pechos, logrando que el calor se concentrase también allí. –Y ¡uhm!... acaríciame ¡ah! ¡Así! –las segunda mano la posicionó sobre su clítoris ansioso, que respondió ante el contacto gloriosamente, enviándole un remesón de electricidad por todo el cuerpo desde ese pequeño botón. Haciendo que su cabeza se dejase ir hacia atrás.

Bella controló sus movimientos, pero la forma dulce y dedicada con la que Edward la tocaba era endemoniadamente más que intensa, entonces se apretaba más aun en el interior de su cavidad caliente, estrujando así mucho más concienzudamente la dureza de Edward.

Edward logró su orgasmo en cuestión de segundos y Bella parecía volar apenas dos segundos después.

No sabía de dónde pero Edward se dio algo de valentía y levanto algo su cuerpo sin dejar ningún punto de Bella descuidado, y quedó sentado con ella aun sobre él gozando de todo lo que le daba a su cuerpo esa hermosa felicidad y éxtasis que estaba disfrutando aún.

- ¿Te hice daño? –Bella aun mantenía su estado de estupefacción y deleite combinados, mientras disfrutaba de aquel casi extenuante y maravilloso orgasmo. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?...

- No.-su voz se quebró un poco. Edward acarició debajo de sus ojos mostrándole la humedad que se desprendía de allí.

- Soy tan feliz… le como no lo he sido con nadie en todo lo que va de mi vida –y volvía al melodrama ¿acaso se había buscado argumentos de remakes de telenovelas baratas y predecibles? Pues eso lo más parecido a una declaración de protagonista mal pagada.

- ¿En serio? –Bella le sonrió honesta y continuó moviéndose sobre su amor, Edward podía haberse distraído pero no su gran amigo y poco después volvió a terminar su misión dentro de las paredes apretadas y deliciosas que lo acogían tortuosamente.

Q T Q ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞

Bella parecía no tener suficiente de Edward, o bien estaba auto convenciéndose que no le había mentido a Edward cuando le preguntó que le pasaba. Si, ella la mujer más feliz del mundo con él, por tenerle, pero también la más desdichada. ¿Qué pasaría si él no la quería mañana? ¿si al despertar se diese cuenta que era suficiente haberse acostado con ella? ¿Si ahora que sabía exactamente como hacer feliz a una mujer en la cama, la dejaba allí, sin importar cuán roto terminaría su pobre corazón. Tal vez la película que se estaba haciendo era demasiado exagerada, pero sabía por cómo había visto sufrir amigos cercanos que el amor termina hiriendo siempre al que se entrega por completo.

….. Q T Q ….

Edward era un excelente aprendiz, su maestra le decía –o le mostraba- como debía hacer algo y a los pocos segundos recibía gemidos y besos voraces en respuesta afirmativa a su desempeño.

Por ejemplo, en algún momento de esa larga y casi extenuante noche Bella quería mostrarle formas más intensas de placer (claro, como si eso fuese posible después de aquella maravillosa primera vez) pero no quería asustarle, después de todo era nada más que un principiante en el arte amatorio del sexo. Así que optó por ser menos brusca y no pedirle directamente que la tomara desde atrás, sino que lenta (deliberadamente lenta) acarició su propio cuerpo con la manos de él mientras Edward estaba detrás cuando aun estaban recostados en la cama y ronroneó de placer cuando él solito siguió acariciándola, sin necesidad de guía.

Sin embargo no duró demasiado aquello, puesto que al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Edward se alejó de Bella.

- Ven, no tengas miedo, -susurró, ella- quiero que me toques, no soporto no sentir tus manos.

Y Edward se dejó llevar nuevamente mientras ella se movía suavemente contra la erección que crecía cerquísima a su baja espalda y Edward no podía evitar refregarse contra esa suave piel pegada a la suya, tan sensible.

Deseaba alejarse, al menos una pequeña parte de su mente lo hacía pero, Bella le tenía al límite, era demasiado para ambos, tan intenso que simplemente fue consumado con entereza. Ambos gemían fuertemente mientras aun se acariciaban y Bella enroscó su pierna que tenía a altura superior en el muslo de Edward, hacia atrás, quedando su intimidad a libre demanda de caricias, a merced de aquel amante suave y dulce.

El acarició lentamente su calidez con vehemencia, con ternura. Bella suspiró fuertemente cuando el introdujo apenas su dedo índice en el interior caliente se su centro. No podía creer lo hermosa que era a pesar de no ver su rostro en esa posición, pero podía recordar los segundos que le había visto unas horas antes mientras disfrutaba de su orgasmo, y eso era suficiente para que su cuerpo entendiese que las cosas las estaba haciendo bien, en una parte pequeña y clara de su cabeza se estaba preguntando ¿Por qué no me detengo? ¿Por qué esta ansia de tenerla no se calma un poco? ¿Por qué la deseo más que respirar? Pero la respuesta estaba tan clara en sus actos, en sus sentimientos.

- Ya, ya sigue… ¡Ah! Por fa… por favor Edward.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué…? –Bella sacó aquel dedo de su interior y guió con sus pequeñas manos el miembro ansioso de Edward hasta la entrada de su cuerpo que lo esperaba.

- Aquí, sigue aquí- ronroneó ella.

- Estas… ¿estás segura?

Ella se limito a mover sugerentemente las caderas como aprobación. El se hundió en su centro.

Ahogaron expresiones de asombro con deleite y Edward casi mordió el cuello de ella debido a la presión. ¡Era tan apretadito!

Se movieron lentamente pues la opresión que sentían era impresionante y si se dejaban llevar tan rápido tal vez terminarían antes de empezar.

A penas y se detuvieron a pensar en cuanto sus cuerpos tomaron un ritmo impetuoso y estremecedor. El solo se dedicaba a besar toda la extensión de piel que tuviese cerca y ella a entregarse a aquel frenético movimiento de pelvis que la embestía desde atrás. Jamás creyó que se sentiría estar así con él, bien sorprendida había quedado la semana anterior con lo que había palpado bajo sus pantalones y más aún cuando le había dicho que era virgen, y ahora, ¡Dios Bendito! Era magnífico a cada segundo y a cada centímetro que la poseía también.

- Bella, Bella, mi amor… -apenas y soltó esa palabras mágicas, Bella se corrió gritando su nombre, sintiendo como Edward llenaba su interior larga y espesamente con su semen haciéndola sentir un prolongado y extenuante orgasmo.

- ¡Dios! –no, que Dios ni que nada… era Edward el que la había hecho correrse.

¡Te amo!

¡Te amo!

¡Te amooooooooooooooo!

Era lo que ambos pensaban de ambos, pero ninguno podía hacer más que jadear debido al esfuerzo, se encontraban tan a gusto así que ni Bella le pidió que se moviese ni Edward quiso salir de su interior.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- QTQ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _ Isabella Marie, te amo, más aun que a mi vida, no pienso dejarte ir nunca. Eres el amor de mi existencia, contigo deseo alargar mi genética, que se perfeccione con tu aporte de cromosomas. Quiero que perpetuemos nuestro legado con muchísimos críos, tantos que en algún momento llegues a odiarme por las veces que tendrás que alumbrar, pero te prometo que disfrutarás cada segundo de la creación de cada uno de nuestros hijos…_

_- ¡Oh! Edward Anthony, cuanto me alegra escucharte decir esto. Yo, créeme, haré que no te arrepientas de perpetuar tu descendencia conmigo, al contrario, estarás tan feliz… lo prometo, serás el hombre más contento y feliz del universo, y disfrutaras de cada segundo que invirtamos en la creación de cada uno de nuestros hijos… será extenuante pero delicioso…_

_- ¡Uhmmm! Me estas tentando cariño…_

_- ¿Quieres morderme? Estoy dispuesta a lo que quieras…_

Ti ti ti ti ti ti ¡tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Casi brincó de la cama después de tener aquel sueño tan extraño. Aunque claro Edward parecía menos cortado y deliberadamente feliz con la idea de ser muy activos en cuanto a paternidad se trataba… Bella casi se empezó a carcajear con el ritmo extraño que llevaban sus pensamientos ¿paternidad? Wow, eso sí que era plantearse un futuro…

En pocas palabras estaba flipando bien lejos… y allí se dio cuenta en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba: Edward estaba desnudo apretando su cintura con su rostro enterrado en su cabello y sus piernas estaban enredadas unas con otras de tal manera que resultaba incómodo. Y sus dedos (tanto los suyos como los de Edward) estaban entrelazados delante de su vientre.

Eso solo le dio un vuelco en el corazón al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

¡Dios Santo! Solo recordarlo le hacía sonrojarse. ¡No habían parado casi en ningún segundo de la noche! ¡Era tan incansable, y ella también!

Ya le estaba entrando calor nuevamente…

Edward se removió, ya que el maldito despertador seguía sonando.

Como pudo se descolgó de aquel férreo abrazo que la atrapaba dirigiéndose hacia su teléfono para apagarlo.

- ¿Bella? –susurró- ¿A dónde vas? –ella giró su cuerpo un poco mientras intentaba cubrirse un tanto con la sábana que tenía cerca de su alcance, y vio ese maravilloso hombre con el cabello enmarañado, las mejillas sonrosadas y el maravilloso cuerpo desnudo. Estaba para comérselo enterito.

- ¿Bella? –por poco y se le olvidó como respirar…

- Errr.. yo, esto… -no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó a su boca que le gritaba ser besada. Edward quedó estático… bueno por un segundo, porque después atacó la boca de Bella de forma desaforada y voraz, y obviamente las partes nobles que estaban al descubierto dieron su bienvenida a aquel cuerpo suave.

- Bella… uhmmm espera, cariño.

¡Dios Bendito! Bella creía que podría correrse al oírle como la llamaba, tan dulcemente. Edward la alejó, por miedo a terminar ingresando en su cuerpo con rapidez y sin medir las consecuencias.

- Me voy a… a Forks. –susurró ella cuando su cerebro entró nuevamente en funcionamiento.

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? –preso de una vida llena de inseguridades, Edward se limitó a asentir cual autómata. Si, seguramente ella ya se había dado cuenta la clase de perdedor con la que se había acostado.

- También me siento triste por irme pero había prometido a mamá ir a casa el fin de semana, necesito hablar con mi padre acerca de un tema muy delicado. ¿recuerdas que mi mamá…?

- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente… -Bella soltó unas risitas.

- Mi mamá puede ser muy… sorpresiva.

- Te pareces mucho a ella.

- Ufff, no se lo digas. Me parezco más a papá en realidad, cuando lo conozcas te darás cuenta. –Bella jugaba con las suaves manos de Edward mientras lo miraba coquetamente… Edward estaba embobado viéndola.

- ¿Crees que tu padre quiera conocerme? –En realidad lo que quería saber él era si Bella se sentiría bien presentándole a su padre.

- Va a adorarte, ya lo verás. Es tan chapado a la antigua… aunque claro jamás le diremos que ya estamos implicados íntimamente, sino te mataría. Y luego a mí.

Edward se rió, fue tan dulce escuchar eso, Bella quería que su padre lo conozca. Aunque claro, lo de terminar muerto, no le gustaba nadita, pero tampoco pensaba decirle nada a su ¿suegro?

* * *

**_Gracias enorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmes a todas que se han pasado por el capi anterior, fué un placer oir (o leer) tan buenas críticas y tan lindos comentarios, son unaspreciosuras! Se que hay mas gente de la que me comenta que está leyendo este fic y me encanta eso... ya verán que hay recompensa... y será la siguiente. Había dicho que este fic tiene 9 capitulos (sin contar con el epílogo) y claro, que pensaba hacerlo, pero quedará a criterio de ustedes si lo hago o nó... en sí el regalo es... que si quieren puedo alargar la historia, digamos a veinte capitulos... y sino la termino en diez (9 capitulos + el epílogo). Ustedes deciden, pero por favor me avisan así haga más de lo que les gusta... por que ya se ha ocurrido más trama para esta historia tan dulce y chistosa.  
_**

**_Bueno, no las mareo más. Las amooooooooooooooo  
_**

**_Ale!_**

**_C:_**

**_PD: por si entro depués de Navidad, pues espero que pasen unas fiestas muy hermosas en compañia de la gente que más aman y que dejen entrar a Jesus en su corazones y eviten todo aquello que amargue sus días. Las amo! Feliz Navidad amores! Que Diosito me las cuide mucho.  
_**

**_C:  
_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Playlist de este capítulo:**

**I will wait – Mumford and Sons**

**Goodbye kiss – Kasabian**

**Dulce locura – La Oreja de Van Gogh  
**

* * *

**Que tu ¿QUÉ?**

Edward intentó separarse un poco de Bella, después de todo se suponía que Bella debía salir apenas en unas horas a Forks, no podía seguir quitándole el tiempo, menos si tenía que ver a sus padres para hablar de eso tan importante que debían hablar… Le daba curiosidad, pero era muy vergonzoso andar de chismoso, aparte Reneé parecía algo… descorazonada cuando la vio en la cocina de Bella la semana anterior, así que decidió: no, ni de broma preguntaría. Seguro era cosa de mujeres…

- Edward, ¿en qué piensas tanto?

Dios, ¿esa mujer podía verse más hermosa? Apenas y habían dejado de lado su rubor porque ya no estaban besándose, y ella había decidido vestirse para irse a Forks.

- Sería muy descortés de mi parte si te preguntara ¿Qué pasaba con tu madre la semana pasada? –Pensó que no lo diría en voz alta y al final simplemente lo soltó. Se sonrojó automáticamente.

- No, claro que no. Y… mamá piensa que mi padre la está engañando. –Ok, eso no era para nada algo bueno.

- ¿Está bien? ¿y tú?

- Ella está… tratando de hacerle frente, supongo que me dirá como van las cosas en cuanto llegue, y yo… pues me cuesta muchísimo visualizar a mi padre con otra mujer. El no… puede simplemente dejar de amarla así de la nada, simplemente no puede. Créeme lo he visto durante todos mis años con ellos, Charlie no puede vivir sin Reneé.

- Te entiendo, tampoco podría imaginar a mis padres separados…

Bella sonrió sincera, seguramente decía demasiado pero a la altura en que se sentía con Edward le importaba poco, total, ella ya lo sentía parte indispensable en su vida. Parte de día a día y su familia. Así que le contó de cierta manera todos los pormenores de la conversación que tuvo con su madre escaleras abajo, seis días atrás. Y después de otra sesión de besos rápidos y calientes partieron al aeropuerto.

.

.

.

- ¿vas a extrañarme? Porque yo voy a odiar cada segundo que estemos separados. –ok, Bella se estaba pasando de melosa, pero que iba a hacer estaba enamorada al fin y al cabo, y uno se vuelve estúpido a veces cuando el hipotálamo controla las declaraciones cursis y la verborrea que provoca diabetes en otras personas, sobre todo si esas personas están observando cómo te enfrascas en un abrazo tan pegado y casi obsceno en pleno aeropuerto.

- Te extraño incluso ahora, aun teniéndote en mis brazos. –Edward ahogó un suspiro- Llámame cuando llegues por favor. No podré con los nervios si te olvidas de avisarme que llegas bien. Y salúdame a tus padres.

- Llamaré en cuanto llegue, no te preocupes…

_"Pasajeros con destino a Washington, por favor sírvanse pasar a…" _

- Es mi vuelo.

- Lo sé. –era todo digna imagen de una típica película americana en la que uno de los personajes principales se iba muy lejos por unos dos o tres años y se despedía de sus amor pidiéndole que no lo olvide, que lo mantenga en su corazón y que no deje de enviarle cartas o llamadas o moriría, se miraban como si fuesen años y no días los que estarían separados, era tan cómico… Apenas y estarían separados lo que quedaba de ese sábado, el domingo y el lunes –apenas unas horas- y era como si el mundo se les acabase.

¿Acaso no podían dejar de tocarse un par de días?

Bella volvió a besarlo despacio, acariciando ese momento, grabándolo como si no volviese a pasar después. Tal vez tendría que ver el hecho de que no habían puesto aun las cartas sobre la mesa y no habían aclarado su relación ¿Qué eran? Ciertamente no se trataban como amigos pero tampoco le habían puesto una etiqueta a su relación… lo cual frustraba a Bella a horrores.

Aunque claro, se habían pasado el tiempo enredados en las sabanas, así que no podía quejarse demasiado que digamos.

- Nos vemos el lunes –le dio otro piquito en los labios.

- Nos vemos amor –ella sonrió muy feliz de oírse llamar así. –Van a llamar de nuevo tu vuelo, mejor sube. –susurró el sobre sus labios.

- Tienes razón. Te llamo.

- Eso espero –apretó las manos femeninas suavemente antes de soltarla.

- Hasta el lunes –ella volvió a colgarse de su cuello, juguetona, y con algo de esfuerzo le volvió a besar. ¿algún día se cansaría de esa boca?

- Hasta el lunes mi amor. –susurró sobre sus labios nuevamente, antes de soltarle y encaminarse al embarque. Edward la vio entrar allí con el corazón encogido, añorándola ya.

- ¿cómo alguien como tu puede haberse conseguido un bombón como ese, Cullen? Está muy buena, demasiado para ti. –Esa puta voz provenía de detrás de Edward, era James White haciendo su magnífica aparición (nótese el sarcasmo)

- Prefiero no contestar tu estúpida pregunta, pues podría marearte si te doy una explicación de más de tres oraciones seguidas. Aunque claro, podrías buscar el significado de las palabras que te diga si supieses que es un diccionario… algunos términos pueden resultar más allá de tu nivel de entendimiento.

James era el único "maestro" suplente menos solicitado de la facultad de letras, pues aunque era prácticamente egresado de leyes, muchos aun se preguntaban cómo era que él había llegado a pasar cada uno de los semestres en la universidad, pues su nivel de debilidad mental era más que obvio.

- No te hagas el listo conmigo, Cullen, que si me lo propongo tendré a tu gatita comiendo de mi mano, o de entre mis piernas… -según James con su rostro solamente podía cautivar a cualquier fémina que se cruzase con él, por eso se daba todas esas flores encima.

Pero, oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Ya era tarde, Edward olvidó todo sentido de caballerosidad y propinó tremendo puño en el hocico, perdón, en la boca del chico White. Felizmente, no había ningún agente de seguridad cerca, en aquella zona del aeropuerto, así Edward no tuvo problema en poner al imbécil en su lugar.

- La próxima vez que intentes hablar de mi mujer, piénsalo dos veces White. No tolero estupideces de parte de nadie y menos de ti. Nadie absolutamente toca lo que es mío. Ojala te haya quedado claro, porque no me molestaría recordártelo.

James se quedó estático, Cullen acababa de golpearlo, no podía ser cierto. Él que más parecía salir de una maldita congregación –o como sea que se llamase eso- de hippies pacifistas, le había dado tremenda golpiza, y él se había dejado.

¡NO ME JODAS! Encima de todo le había dejado en shock, mirando como nenita asustada el lugar por donde se iba. ¿Qué puto día del demonio era este?

Edward condujo a casa, molesto y veloz, ¿Qué se había creído el idiota ese? ¿Quién le había dado el derecho de hablar o insinuar algo así de su Bella? La próxima vez le partiría todos los huesos, uno por uno, y disfrutaría viéndolo sufrir.

¡Malnacido!

Llegó hecho una bestia a su casa, ni siquiera vio a su perro que mecía su cola a todos lados contento de verlo en casa, se encerró en su estudio y casi se puso a tirar todo.

Tomó una cerveza de la nevera, la bebió enojado, pero el amargor de la bebida no fue suficiente para contrarrestar el ácido sabor que tenía en la boca del estómago debido al enojo. Si bien se guardaba las cervezas para tomarlas con sus hermanos, esta ocasión no iba a ser desperdiciada ni una sola gota.

A su hermana mayor no le hacía gracia alguna que Edward fuese tan conservador, porque, a decir verdades, ella siendo la mayor se sentía demasiado liberal (y vieja) al ver a su hermanito menor comportarse tan _adulto_ pero, siempre había sido así; junto con su prometido siempre le gastaban bromas y siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa y que tomase una cerveza con ellos. Kate y Garret siempre pensaron que nadie se merecía a un hombre tan bien portado como Edward pero estaban esperanzados en que alguna chica decente por ahí pudiese robarle el corazón al joven.

Con un poco de amargor aun, Edward buscó más alcohol, pero no encontró y fue a su cocina. La luz roja parpadeaba y anunciaba dos en la pequeña pantalla, se olvidó automáticamente del alcohol. Apretó escuchar:

"¡Hola hermanito! Espero que no hayas olvidado que el cumpleaños de Garret es este viernes. Estaremos esperándote en casa. Ya tenemos todo listo para la boda. ¡No me lo creo aún! Estoy tan feliz. Bueno, esto… espero que puedas traer a alguien esta vez, ya sabes cómo es mamá contigo si vienes solo, en fin. Que estés bien, te esperamos. Un beso" –Edward suspiró, ¿querría Bella ir a ese evento con él?

Escuchó el siguiente mensaje.

"¡Hola amor! El vuelo se retrasó un poco, quince minutos como máximo, pero no quise interrumpirte mientras conducías a casa así que mejor te dejo el mensaje aquí. Te extraño tanto y aún no han pasado ni diez minutos. ¿Estoy loca, verdad? Te llamo al llegar… un beso, donde quieras." –terminó Bella su mensaje con picardía.

El pobre corazón de Edward había latido a millón por segundo mientras oía el mensaje lleno de amor que había dejado su amada, se sentía tan bien teniéndola, tan feliz, desdichado, contento, asustado, eran todas las sensaciones a la misma vez, de manera extraña e irracional. Aquel mensaje le dejo un poco de calma, y volviendo a su normal estado de ánimo, buscó algo de fruta. Ya faltaba poco, muy poco para escucharla de nuevo, aunque demasiado para verse.

Su celular sonó y el saltó en su sitio, demasiado rápido ¿no?

No, no era Bella.

- Hola, Ben.

- ¿Qué hay amigo? No hemos hablado prácticamente desde que te presenté a Bella, más de una semana, y apenas nos aludamos en la facu.

- Todo está bien, no hay demasiados alumnos tomando clases adelantadas en verano, así que estoy algo suelto en el trabajo, ya sabes, lo normal en vacaciones.

- Entiendo… ¿y sabes algo de Bella? –Ben quiso sonar casual alargando el sonido de la "y" muchísimo, pero solo sonaba a cotilla.

- Ha ido a Forks. –soltó Edward como lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Les pasó algo a sus padres?

- No, sólo fue a visitarlos… Reneé quería hablar con Bella de algo importante o algo así. –bueno, ya se había dado cuenta que estaba soltando demasiado la sopa así que se limitó a ser neutral pues tampoco se podía prestar a informar al chismoso de su amigo de algo tan personal como lo de Bella y sus padres.

- Así que ya conoces a Reneé. Eso es bueno, creo.

- Ella es algo… fuera de lo habitual, y no le molesta que le diga Sra. Swan. Aunque tiene su lógica.

- ¿Qué? Sabes, prefiero no saberlo exactamente de qué me estás hablando. ¿Todo bien con Bella?

- Sí, todo está –_excelente, grandioso, insuperable_, quiso soltar, pero completo con un escueto- bien.

- ¿Ya son novios? O aun están saliendo, digo, no es que yo crea que está mal ni nada pero Bella estaba como extraña con toda la situación la otra vez que hablamos y … -Edward había dejado de oír en cuanto le preguntó el estado de su relación ¿Qué había hecho?

- Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva pensando en que no se le había ocurrido preguntar… ¿novios? ¿qué pensaría Bella de él ahora? ¿Qué era un sin vergüenza? ¿Qué no le importaba un rábano lo que hubo pasado entre ambos? ¿Qué era sólo un bastardo? ¿Qué era alguien sin principios?

- Aún… aún no se lo he pedido.

- Tampoco es una propuesta de matrimonio, aunque claro, si lo has pensado tampoco hace daño… -quiso arreglar Ben, tratando de adivinar que estaba pasando en la cabeza de su amigo. –Además, amigo, se nota que esa mujer está muy feliz contigo al lado ¿Cuántos chicos crees que puedan conocer a Reneé y sobrevivir, sobretodo, con lo extraña que es…? Eso sin contar que Bella no es del tipo de chicas que te presentan a su familia con facilidad…

- ¿Tú crees? –preguntó Edward con una ligera sonrisa transparentándose en sus palabras.

Ben intentó por todos los medios convencer a Edward, y él cayó un poco en la cuenta de que su amigo tenía mucha razón, pero ¿Bella en serio pensaría en algo serio con él después de olvidar que no le había formalizar su relación? ¿Ni siquiera definirla? Entre tanto, Ben se despidió y lo dejó con una sonrisa de tonto, alucinando con Bella siendo su novia.

¿Cómo le preguntaría semejante cosa?

L teléfono sonó nuevamente pero era muy pronto para que fuese Bella…

- ¿Hola?

- Edward Cullen ¿Por qué no has llamado a tu madre en toda la semana? ¿acaso te importo tan poco?

- Mamá, discúlpame. Estuve algo… absorto esta semana. –Sí, bastante absorbido por Bella diría yo.

- ¿Estás dictando cursos extras en vacaciones de nuevo? Hijo, sabes muy bien que deberías estar pasándola aquí en casa y no gastando tu tiempo libre así, si es por el dinero nosotros…

- Hey, no mamá, sabes que no es por eso, simplemente no me gusta separarme de la biblioteca, ya sabes que caos arma Mike allí, y soy encargado en jefe, no puedo asignar a cualquiera a hacer algo que me corresponde. Ustedes me educaron para afrontar mis responsabilidades, ¿acaso has olvidado eso? –Edward hizo sentir a su madre muy orgullosa, casi se iba a poner a cantar por el tono solemne con el que le había escuchado pronunciar aquellas palabras.

- Cariño, estás logrando que me sonroje.

- Espero que sea porque te halago, no porque te insulte, eso jamás ha sido mi intención…

- Ay, claro que lo sé bebé, eres muy dulce. Bueno, ya dejemos los sentimentalismos. Llamo para preguntarte de de la fiesta del viernes… supongo que no nos vas dejar de lado ¿verdad? Quiero decir, Garret es prácticamente tu cuñado y el matrimonio será celebrado prácticamente en un mes, todos estaremos allí para acompañarlo, seremos muy…

- Mami, no hay ningún motivo por el que debas estar promocionándome la fiesta como si fuese alguien que jamás asistió a alguna de las reuniones de Garret y mi hermana.

- Lo que pasa es que ira Victoria.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema de…? –allí Edward cayó en la cuenta… Victoria llevaría a Irina, eso de hecho.

- Cariño, ¿me escuchas…?

- Si, mamá, te oigo. No hay problema, al fin y al cabo son también familiares de Garret –Edward no podía quitar lo afilado de su voz- yo iré con alguien. –soltó sin más.

- ¡Oh! –fue la respuesta de Esme, un grito ahogado por la sorpresa e incredulidad. Su bebé estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados. -¿Estás bromeando?

- No, mamá, voy a ir con Bella si ella quiere ir conmigo –¡Oh, oh! Ya no sabía qué hacer o decir para corregir su arranque de emotividad, solo sabía que ya la suerte estaba echada.

- ¿Bella?

- Ella es… _-¿qué vas a decir ahora, campeón?,_ le criticó su conciencia- una buena amiga, de la que… -_no, no lo digas es tu madre_, volvió a insistir la conciencia casi agónicamente.

- ¿Delaque? –preguntó Esme al borde del colapso… sabía que se venía algo bueno.

- De la que no te he hablado porque apenas y nos conocimos hace una semana atrás –_ufff, por un pelito y nos atrapa, mamá. _Y que lo digas, respondió el a su mente. Estaba muy loco. ¿Sería el amor el culpable? ¿Tal vez el sexo?

- Bueno, hijo, tengo que dejarte, tu padre acaba de llegar y debo servirle la cena, te hablo más tarde ¿sí?

- Ok, ma. Hablamos luego.

Cuando Edward cortó la comunicación con su madre sintió una opresión en el pecho, ¿Qué demonios había estado a punto de decir?

Felizmente pudo controlarse sino mamá Esme ya estuviese pidiéndole hasta el carnet de sanidad de Bella para comprobar, que todo estuviese en orden con ella. Ya se lo estaba imaginando absolutamente tooooooodo. Y le daba terror.

Puede que su madre hasta pareciera una metiche, pero cuando él empezaba a soltarle la sopa, no podía controlarse ni un poquito. Y esa era la parte que más miedo le daba.

.

.

.

**En Forks**

- ¡Hola mamá! –abrazó Bella a su madre, realmente se había preocupado prácticamente todo el camino a su casa, no tenía ni idea de cómo encontraría a sus padres, si peleados o amistados y eso sumándolo a haber dejado a Edward, pues hacía que las cosas no fuesen nada buenas para su salud mental, ni emocional.

- Hola, baby. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? –Reneé intentó parecer disimulada y miró hacia atrás de la posición donde su hija estaba parada, frente a l puerta de su hogar, como buscando a alguien.

- Edward no vino conmigo mamá. –susurró, Bella. Reneé soltó unas risitas.

- A mí no me va la sutileza ¿verdad? –Bella rió.

- No, mami, no te va.

- ¡Cariño! ¿Ya llegó nuestra bebé?

- ¿Ese es papá?

- Si, está muy cariñoso, ya te contaremos porque.

Bella corrió a los brazos de su padre y entre muchas cosas, le conto el porqué de las llamadas a escondidas: Charlie quería darle una sorpresa a su madre, una renovación de votos tal cual cuando ellos se casaron. ¿Podía ser más romántico? Quién sabe, pero Bella estaba casi hipando de amor al ver la misma mirada de sus padres que ella recordaba ver en su infancia. Tuvo que hacer un intervalo de tiempo porque sus cosas –que valgan verdades eran pocas, pero era una chica coqueta, y debía llevar al menos dos cambios de ropa más una poco de maquillaje, las tenazas para el pelo, y una que otra cosa extra- seguían en su bolso, que aun estaba en la entrada de living. Y allí, oh, se dio cuenta ¡no había llamado a Edward! ¡Por todo lo más…! ¿Qué iba a hacer?, seguro su bomboncito estaba preocupado, como un neurótico, típico de él. Pero ella era la culpable.

* * *

**_¡Feliz Año nuevo!  
_**

**_No me demoré taaaaaanto esta vez ¿verdad?_**

**_Sé que he sido una niña muy mala esta año que se acabó pero igual sabrán comprender que a veces no se puede actualizar con el cerro de trabajo que tengo pendiente. Bueno, tal vez exagero...  
_**

**_Bueno, nada, espero que hayan tenido unas celebraciones de año nuevo fantásticas, yo no sali ni nada pero la pasé con las personas que amo, además una vez en mi vida no salir hasta la mañana a bailar no me hace daño ¿o si?  
_**

**_Ah! este capitulo va como regalito muy especial para una nena que jamás a faltado (desde que empezó a leerme) Analiaapocaliptica2012, Peque espero que te siga gustando la historia nena, y para Mary Navarro por leerme y .  
_**

**_y para responder estoy aquí:  
_**

**_JustMeCrazyTwilighter: Gracias cariño, me da muchisimo gusto que la historia te guste tanto, no sabes lo feliz que me pone que me sigas aquí, estoy aquí o en el Fb para cualquier cosa. Besitos C:  
_**

**_Kathyms13: AWWwww me encanta que te encante, espero que no te defraude con la version alargada del fic. Abrazitos :D  
_**

**_LunaCullen84: Awwww te enamoraste de mi edward! que bueno, yo también estoy muriendo por el... se parece tanto a un chico que conozco... ok, mucha info, Besitos.  
_**

**_Sheyla18: habrás que sorprenderse en cuanto quieran salir de la cama en realidad. jajajaja. Bueno, si estoy medio pervertida... jajaja. Espero que tengas un buen comentario para este capi... aunque nosé, yo tambien creo que me pasé... jijiji. Bsitos.  
_**

**_Analiaapocaliptica2012 : Cariño, si no fuera por esas palabras de aliento que siempre me das no sé que sería de mi, un besote y que hayas tenido hermosas fiestas. Ojala no te den ganas de matarme ahora... (pongo carita de inocente) y no te preoccupes, Charlie tiene muchas sorpresas preparadas pero no exactamente para Ed.  
_**

**_Guest: Cariño, me hubiese encantado que me pongas tu nobre al menos para saludarte como es debido, Feliz 2013, y Feliz Navidad, Gracias por tu comentario, ya vez que voy a seguir con el fic. Bsitos :)  
_**

**_Y este mensajito es para todas, en los reviews de este capi prometo responder a cada una por inbox, y por aquí a las que no tengan cuenta. C:  
_**

**_PD: Creo que voy a demorar un poquitin con el siguiente capi, pero no se enfaden por que voy a seguir con el fic, al menos unos diez capítulos más.  
_**

**_¿Qué les esperará a estos tortolitos de ahora en adelante? ¿como reaccionará Edward al no recibir la llamada de Bella a tiempo? Preguntas y más preguntas...  
_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Playlist de este capítulo:**

**Eternal Flame – Bangles **  
** Earth To Bella – Incubus**  
** Big girls don't cry – Fergie**

* * *

**Que tu ¿QUÉ?**

Edward POV

- _¡Mamiiiiiiiiii! Edward no deja de molestarme, tiró de mi colitas nuevamente. ¡Él es malo conmigo!_

- _No exageres Lizzy, estaba probando la resistencia de tu cuero cabelludo, eso es todo. Agradece que te tomo de ejemplo para mis evaluaciones educativas. Eres parte importante de mis experimentos._

- _Edward, deja en paz a tu hermanita. No es un conejillo de Indias._

- _Lo siento mamá. Solo quería que Elizabeth me ayudase a concluir mi labor estudiantil. La próxima vez le preguntaré antes. –Estaba avergonzado, realmente no le había hecho tanto daño a Lizzy ¿o sí?_

Me había perdido en mis pensamientos después de la llamada de mi madre, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a afrontar a Bella si ni siquiera le había hablado de "nosotros" como algo seguro, ¿y si se fue más rápido por eso? No quería perderla, claro que no. Ella era el amor de mi vida, si es que eso existía. No podía creer en algo así, no yo que me limitaba solo a establecer mi conocimiento en hechos constatables. A teorías comprobadas y hechos creíbles y válidos.

Pero no encontraba algún tipo de explicación más certera para lo que estaba experimentando con Bella. Mi Bella.

El sonido de teléfono me despertó del letargo.

Era Bella, su número aparecía en mi pantalla.

- ¿Hola?

- Edward, cariño. Perdón, yo… me concentré demasiado en mis padres y… olvidé llamarte. Lo lamento realmente, juro que te compensaré en cuanto llegue a casa. Voy a cocinar para ti, o te haré lo que quieras. Tu solo dime cómo y te recompenso ¿sí? –Dios esta mujer no sería capaz de chantajearme con sexo ¿o sí? Mis hormonas estaban más que deseosas, eso sin contar con mi cuerpo que parecía muerto ahora que estaba tan lejos.

- ¿A qué compensación se refiere exactamente usted, señorita Swan? –pregunté con voz arrogante en cuanto me hube recuperado de la impresión de oír su voz nuevamente. Dios, la extrañaba tanto. Aunque no me hubiese dado tiempo si quiera de prepararme mentalmente para pedirle que fuese mi novia, o para explicarle cuanto me afectaba su lejanía. Y su propuesta.

- Tú pídeme lo que quieras, Edward. Lo que sea. –entonces aparté mis pensamientos del camino lujurioso. Era un hombre con una misión en ese momento: tener a Bella; aunque sonase muy cavernícola.

- Ven pronto. No soporto estar sin ti. –lo dije sin pensarlo demasiado. Luego simplemente pensé en una idea loca.- ¿Puedo ir a Forks?

Pasaron por lo menos dos latidos antes de que contestara pero me pareció una eternidad. ¿Acaso no podía ir a verla? Aunque mis padres serían mucho más grandes que solo verla. Todo se estaba armando rápidamente en mi cabeza. Debía decirme que sí.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres… quieres venir aquí?

- Nunca estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida, –Bella suspiró quedito. Dios ese sonido me recordaba momentos indescriptibles donde ambos estábamos muy calientes, sudorosos y _… ¡Y vuelve Edward el pervertido!_

- Está bien cariño. ¿Te digo como llegar? A mi casa me refiero.

- Está bien. Mándame la dirección en un texto. No me perderé, según mis cálculos, Forks no es demasiado grande como para perderme…

- Quiero recogerte en el aeropuerto. -Eso no estaba en mis planes pero podría adaptar cualquier situación.

- Claro amor. –se quedó en silencio un momento. Creo que lo jodí todo.

- Ok. Entonces, vienes a casa.

- Voy. –Había demasiado sentimiento en nuestra conversación, lo sentía incluso con esos kilómetros que nos separaban. Pero esta vez se los diría uno a uno. No me iba a quedar callado.

Después de despedirme de ella, con arrumacos y diciéndonos mentalmente las cosas que queríamos hacer al vernos, suspiré profundo. Debía comportarme y buscar rápidamente un vuelo a Washington.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_ De Vuelta al POV narrador (tercera persona)_ **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Edward se sentía sumamente nervioso, habría hasta vendido su casa con tal de conseguir un boleto a Washington, no sabía de dónde había sacado la paciencia, aunque su mamá le había dicho que tenía la misma de un santo, para soportar a la vendedora que le hacía ojitos y morritos cuando lo vio tan desesperado por viajar. Le coqueteó de la forma más descarada que podía existir, y eso jamás había pasado antes. Hasta se le ocurrió que había olvidado sus lentes o algo así, pues ninguna chica lo miraba de la misma forma que antes -que siempre había sido como si fuese un bicho raro que necesitaba ser aplastado- y ahora las cosas se volvían extrañísimas.

Las chicas le sonreían y lo miraban como si quisieran comérselo. Tenía hasta miedo de estar tan pendiente de sus reacciones pues parecían querer lanzarse sobre él. Lo trataban demasiado distinto.

_Es que ya no hueles a virgen, niño. Eres todo un hombre…_

Quiso darse de cabezazos por dejar que su subconsciente se pasase hasta esos extremos. Pero de cierta forma le dio la razón.

Ya no era virgen. Era extraño. Le costaba pensar en una vida antes de Bella, antes de su aparición, antes de diese vueltas su vida. Estaba podridamente enamorado, debía hacer algo para remediar su estatus sentimental, porque él quería una relación seria con ella. Pero ¿ella querría algo así? ¿Estaría Bella dispuesta a ser exclusivamente suya? ¿Podría dejar de ver a sus amigos para frecuentar los suyos? Esperen, no eso tampoco, -pensó él- no era para tanto, el deseo de encerrarla en su habitación y no ver la luz del día en mucho tiempo era mutuo, lo había comprobado ese fin de semana (o ese viernes) pero de allí a limitarla y no dejarla estar en el entorno amical… eso ya era pasarse de la raya, y no iba a hacerlo, para nada.

.

.

.

Podría no ser el mejor momento para él, no era un fanático acérrimo de volar o cosas parecidas. Prefería con gusto manejar pero el hecho de que todo se volvería más sencillo y rápido si tomaba un vuelo – sobretodo por el hecho de la velocidad – le había llevado a aprobar la opción de volar en el despegue más próximo.

Y la situación incómoda con la empalagosa chica de los boletos aún lo hacía sentir raro, pero no importaba nada, si era para llegar más rápido con Bella. _Su Bella._

./././././././-/-/-/-/-/-/ QTQ /-/-/././-/-/-/./././

Bella estaba demasiado entusiasmada.

La situación no era para menos. Edward quería ir a verla. ¿Sería que también se estaba volviendo loco sin verla?

Porque ella lo extrañaba infinitamente.

¡Ag! Apenas habían pasado unas pocas horas… o muchas. Ya no estaba segura de nada.

Había perdido un poco el rumbo pues se había enganchado demasiado a la sorpresiva y novedosa situación de sus enamorados padres, pero no pudo evitarlo.

¡Se volverían a casar! Vaya… Era tan indescriptiblemente hermoso. Y tan romántico que hasta la hacía sentir cierto nivel de envidia.

¿Podría Edward convertirse en su "_felices para siempre"?_

Lo que ella sentía recorrer todas y cada una de sus células le gritaba que sí. Que él era el dueño de ella en todo sentido, que era el indicado. Que no importaba nada ni nadie cuando le tenía a su lado y que sin importar que tal vez él solo la quisiera con un tiempo que caducaría pronto, ella no se sentiría así con ningún otro.

Él era su "felices por siempre".

El problema que ahora aplastaba su corazón, acelerado por el amor, radicaba en el mismo hecho. ¿Deseaba él ser ese futuro en su vida?

Pues llevados al caso, apenas y era su presente.

No es como si le importase que etiquetas se le pusiera a su relación – aunque adoraba secretamente que él la llamase amor, cariño, bombón o cualquier apodo lleno de amor que solía decirle al oído, o en cualquier momento – pero darle un nombre también haría que se volviese un poco más real.

¿Sería que tal vez ahora que conocía lo que era realmente bueno –o excelente en todo caso – ya no sentía ninguna inclinación por convertirlo en algo permanente?

Su teléfono volvió a sonar junto a la voz cándida y preciosa de Adele.

- Hola hermosa. –se ahorró un suspiro.

- Hola, mi amor.

- Ya tengo la hora del vuelo. –anunció emocionado.

- ¿En serio? ¿A qué hora sales? –Bella estaba gratamente sorprendida. Le sola idea de tenerlo en casa con sus padres –sobretodo con Charlie merodeando- la hizo sonreír.

- En hora y media. Estoy en el aeropuerto en diez minutos.

- No puedo esperar. Esto será grandioso. Ya sabes como es mi mamá pero mi papá, uh él te amará aunque claramente no lo va demostrar. –Bella se enjugó los ojos. Estaba extasiada.

- Te extraño tanto, tanto… aunque parezca algo _stalker _o loco, o tonto. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo. –Ella se sintió absurda por haber tenido alguna remota duda de lo que Edward sentía o quería con ella. Él no era capaz de hacerle daño, no su Edward.

- Bella ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Renneé

- Al aeropuerto.

- ¿Ya te vas? Apenas llevas unas horas aquí. –Bella ahogó una sonrisita de suficiencia.

- Voy a recoger a Edward… -a Renneé se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, se emocionó en menos de un segundo.

- ¿Edward? Oh, Bella, ese chico está enamoradísimo de ti. ¿Ya le advertiste como es tu padre? Seguro que se pondrá como macho territorial, sobreprotector de su nenita y lo demás pero… me muero por ver cómo reaccionará. Imagino que no querrás que le diga antes de que lo traigas.

- No mamá, Charlie me matará si le digo que traeré a… Edward aquí. Además dudo que se quede en casa, quiero decir a dormir, porque papá se pondrá como loco. Tendré que buscarle una habitación en un hotel o… -

- Ah, no señorita. El se queda aquí. ¿Dónde vamos a dejar la cordialidad? Me importa poco que tu papá se moleste, él viene a quedarse en casa. Y contigo, es tu novio, no voy a dejar que se sienta incómodo en otro lugar. Prefiero que esté aquí.

Últimamente estaba tan sentimental con todo esto. Además de que la mamá de Bella había hundido la daga en su herida hasta lo más profundo al decir que era su novio. Pero quería que eso cambiase pronto, lo más pronto posible, aunque ella tenga que pedírselo.

* * *

**_No me odien, se que demoré un eggg pero tengo lo del trabajo y las clases a montón... La mayoría entiende esa parte... creo, y más con lo de las actus de la traducción casi a diario.  
_**

**_Que tal lo del Ed's POV? Yo disfruté un montón de escribirlo y sé que no es mucho... pero ya volverá una nueva sorpresita parecida.  
_**

**_Este capítulo está dedicado a mi hermana Dianis, (The DC89) que se pasó dedicadamente por cada capi dandome su opinión ( I love you, a lot, hunny)_**

**_Y a Mary cullen por tener un segundito extra ante de ir a sus clases de la U para pasarse por aquí y decirle que le parecía la historia. Gracias de nuevo cielo. _**

**_Y también va para todas las lectoras nuevas que se pasan. Y las que aun están en silencio. Bsotes.  
_**

**_Ale!_**

**_C:_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Playlist de este capítulo:**

**All yours - Metric**

**Headlights - Morning Parade **

* * *

**Que tu ¿QUÉ?**

Edward no sabía bien qué clase de recibimiento tendría, pero se sentía algo asustado. ¡Dios Bendito! Recién cayó en la cuenta que iría a ver a los padres de Bella "su futura novia". Todo le daba vueltas.

Reneé sería harina de otro costal pero y ¿Charlie Swan? Bien que conocía como era Bella y el hecho de que ella asegurase que es "chapado a la antigua" solo empeoraba las cosas, pues una vez que se diese cuenta que no eran novios ni tenían una relación formal, lo echaría a patadas por haber estado tan íntimamente involucrado con ella.

_¿Por qué tendría Charlie que saber que duermes con su hija? _

Su sabia consciencia le gruñó. Pero no había fuerza –consciente o inconsciente- que pudiese librarlo de esos nervios tan horribles que lo hacían olvidar que estaba por llegar a ver a su amor en el aeropuerto.

_"Estimados pasajeros, el vuelo a Washington a llegado a su destino, pueden sacarse los cinturones de seguridad, y retirarse por la puerta principal en cuanto…" _

Edward se puso en piloto automático, forzando a su mente a intentar olvidar sus nervios, y robóticamente hizo lo que la amable señorita pedía por los altoparlantes del avión.

Bella estaba esperando en el terminal del aeropuerto por su chico. También se encontraba bastante nerviosa, pero no por las mismas razones que Edward.

Ella no contaba con lo paranoico que su padre se pondría al ver a Edward, sino que se sentía bastante insegura con respecto a lo que Edward le diría si ella le pedía que fuese su novio…

Sabía que él se volvía loco por ella, que la veía como un sueño, que estaba muy emocionado cada vez que la veía y que el hecho de que fuese la primera en su cama lo hacía temblar de deseo por ella. Y que la quería, eso también lo sabía por labios de él. Sin embargo, el miedo a perderlo por etiquetar su relación, la perturbaba demasiado.

Vio nuevamente el reloj para asegurarse de estar esperando el vuelo correcto, y ya apenas faltaban cinco minutos para que apareciera su destino, por aquel terminal.

Edward necesitaba respirar profundo, necesitaba un abrazo, y necesitaba a Bella, que ella fuese quien lo abrazara para de una vez por todas olvidar hasta donde se dirigía. Pero también debía volverse firme y fuerte solo. Sino… ¿Cómo le pediría que fuese _su_ chica?

Todo volvía a darle vueltas…

- Disculpe ¿se encuentra bien? –una chica mucho aprentemente menor que Bella pero con ojos casi igual de suspicaces le preguntó.

- Err… creo que sí -resolvió contestarle.

- Parece mareado. Quiere que llame una …

- No, no. Todo está bien, solo, estoy nervioso. –comentó él, si no fuese porque ella estaba a su lado probablemente ni le hubiese llegado a oír.

- ¿Reunión de trabajo? ¿entrevista tal vez? –cuestionó la pequeña muchacha.

- No. Voy a… _conoceralospadresdeminovia. _–la chica soltó unas risitas.

- No es algo gracioso. Su padre querrá matarme…

- ¿Acaso la embarazaste? –Edward palideció. No se habían cuidado ninguna vez. Ni siquiera lo habían hablado, y él hasta había dormido dentro de ella, hasta que con ganas renovadas había vuelto a caer en su cuerpo. –Oh, es eso ¿no?

- No, yo… no, no puede ser.-

- Ni siquiera lo sabes… -asintió la chica. ¡Dios bendito! Como es que terminó hablando con una desconocida en la salida del avión y más de un posible embarazo que él ni había considerado. Apenas lo habían hecho, o peor aún apenas y se habían soltado una vez que empezaron ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Tendría que dejar todo, y apenas le faltaba un año para terminar, no le parecía justo, Bella merecía terminar su carrera, su futuro debía ser decidido por ambos, no por un bebé.

De pronto el pensar en un bebé con los ojos de su Bella y la picardía característica de ella. Su sincera sonrisa y el hermoso tono de piel que tenía… los hacían sentir pleno, como si algo calentase su corazón, como si le diese una visión segura, hermosa y perfecta del futuro.

Se moría de miedo, la inseguridad de un bebé no planeado era espantosa, pero a la vez era una calidez maravillosa que inundaba su ser.

- Ya es hora de bajar –dijo la chica. –Mi nombre es Jane, por cierto. Espero que sobrevivas. Tu hijo necesitará a un padre después de todo.

- Esto… gracias. Sé que ni me había dado cuenta que estabas a mi lado pero gracias por tu comentario y la "iluminación" con respecto a lo pueda estar pasando ahora. También espero que Charlie no quiera matarme.

- ¿Siempre eres así de raro? –enarcó una ceja.

- Sí. Soy Edward Cullen por cierto. –estiró su mano amablemente mientras que ella se levantaba para irse.

- Un gusto, y hasta luego Edward. Salúdame a tu novia.

Edward estaba hecho un lío. ¿Cómo demonios no se pudo haber percatado de lo que podría ocurrir ahora?

¿Cómo no consideró un bebé como consecuencia del coito sin protección?

¿Es que acaso no había leído suficiente en libros y libros de educación sexual?

* * *

**_Aish! me siento muy feliz y triste a la vez, dirán que estoy loca pero no, no es así. Estoy feliz por que estoy de vuelta, y triste por que terminé Dirty Dancing. Esa historia siempre estará en mi corazón... (suspiro) Bueno, no las complico más. ¿Que les pareció el capitulo de hoy? ¿Creen que habrá bebé en camino?_**

**_Sé que estoy demasiado tiempo alejada a veces, pero tengo una vida fuera del ciberespacio y debo apegarme a ese horario antes de estar aquí tanto como quisiera._**

**_Las quiero mucho, gracias por seguir allí, nuevas o antiguas lectoras._**

**_Ya saben (las chicas que siguen el fic) que siempre que puedo contesto reviews así que no se sientan mal si quieren preguntar algo del fic, de mi , o de cualquier otra cosa. C:_**

**_Y... Ah! si les había dicho que alargaría la historia ¿verdad?, pues bueno no será tan tediosa ni demasiado larga, simplemente lo justo, aunque no creo que vaya a llegar a veinte capítulos... así que no falta mucho, pero tampoco puedo asegurarles cuantos capítulos serán._**

**_Ale!_**

**_C:_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Playlist para este capítulo:**

**Nothing on you - Bruno Mars feat. BOB**

* * *

**Que tu ¿QUÉ?**

Los minutos se hacían eternos, la hora en que figuraba la llegada del vuelo de Edward estaba confirmada y debido a todo el proceso de recojo de equipaje y demás procedimientos, aun no le alcanzaba a ver en la fila de recibimiento.

Bella seguía torciendo sus dedos cuando apareció él.

Dios, se veía tan hermoso. Tan divino. Por poco escurría baba en ese segundo. ¡Ya quería tenerlo otra vez pegado a su cuerpo! Abrazarlo, darle cariño, hacerle saber cuánto lo quería, cuanto lo amaba.

¡Por el jodido Mickey Mouse!

Se había vuelto una llorona, excesiva en melosería.

Tan dramática…

Edward estaba pálido, pensando en todo lo que Jane le había dicho, en como terminaría si después de un análisis diese resultado que Isabella estuviese encinta.

Uff! ¡Lo que le esperaría al conocer a su casi suegro con tremenda noticia!

Intentó despejar su cabeza de pensamientos tan terribles, claro, solo le parecían terribles por lo que diría Charlie –o le haría en todo caso- no por el hecho de traer al mundo una pequeña Bella o un hijo, un campeón, un pequeño que se pareciera a él y a Bella. Se estaba poniendo a volar con cada nueva idea, pero le encantaba. Le llenaba el corazón.

- ¡Edward! –se escuchó un gritito casi histérico.

Y él alzó la vista y enfocó a su amor, y nada más importó.

¡Oh! Estaba tan o más hermosa que hasta hace un día. Ya era tarde, casi medianoche, y ella estaba allí, esperando por él. Ella se acercó él corriendo, y no parecía que fuese lo suficientemente rápido, porque él ya añoraba su calidez, ese sentimiento que le hacía entender que el tenerla cerca de su piel le hacía percibir lo mismo que cuando su madre le decía "Bienvenido a casa", pero era más, millones de veces más fuerte.

Ella colisionó contra su cuerpo y tal y como hizo la primera vez que lo besó enroscó sus piernas en su cintura.

El la sostuvo, apretándola hacia sí mismo. Perdiéndose en ella.

No había necesidad de decir te extrañé, o bienvenido. Al verse a los ojos con tanta ternura y amor se dijeron todo.

El acercó su nariz a la nariz de u amor y la acarició lentamente. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, dejándose envolver por la hermosura del momento.

- Edward –susurró ella. – Mi amor.

- ¡Hola! –susurró él en respuesta, antes de besarla suavemente.

No fueron detenidos por nadie que creyera que iban a terminar haciendo "cositas" allí, no, ninguno de los dos parecía darle importancia a ese detalle, solo al hecho de que estaban juntos y no querían separarse. Ni en ese momento ni después.

Ya rumbo al auto, Edward no podía aguantarse nada y soltó.

- Antes que vayamos a casa de tus padres, quisiera preguntarte un par de cosas. –lo dijo casi en un susurro, así que Bella pensó que lo había imaginado. Sin embargo no avanzó más esperando a que continuase.

- Sé que todo esto ha ido mucho más rápido de lo que desearía. Me… me hu-hubiese gustado que, que las circunstancias fuesen… al-al revés.

- ¿Al revés? ¿Qué quieres decir, cariño? –susurró ella confundida. Le daba miedo que él fuese hasta allá para terminar con ella o algo así.

_Hey, Bella deberías dar cursos de motivación, chica. Serías millonaria en este momento._ –el sarcasmo de su inconsciencia no la ayudaba.

- Hey, no pongas esa cara, solo, que, simplemente no puedo contenerme más. Debemos tener una charla importante antes de…

- ¿Terminarás conmigo?

Los ojos desencajados de Edward se hicieron presentes en ese instante con la rapidez de la luz. ¡¿Qué había dicho?!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Vas a terminarme no es así? Claro ahora yo no significo nada verdad, simplemente te…

Edward puso dos de sus dedos contra los labios de Bella para dejase de hablar. Ella trató de zafarse pero lo mismo hubiese sido que intentara separarse de una estatua que la tuviese atrapada.

El no contuvo más, y mientras la abrazaba pronunció.

- ¿Quieres… Quieres ser mi novia? –El mundo se detuvo para ambos, fue extremadamente un éxtasis. Bella creyó que el aire se volvía denso, que no llegaba suficiente a sus pobres pulmones y que debía abrir la boca en busca de al menos un poquito de oxigeno.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tu.

- Oh, Edward. – No se contuvo ella ahora, y en lugar de intentar separarlo, se apretó en su abrazo. Era tan dulce. Tan tierno. Lo amaba. El la abrazó más fuerte aún. Se sentía tan pleno con ella.

- Si, si, si, si. Mil veces sí. Quiero ser todo Edward. Tu novia, tu amante, tu amiga, todo. Todo.

Y esa efusiva y eufórica respuesta dio rienda suelta al amor que sentía uno por el otro. El simplemente la besó con toda la devoción que podía mostrar en ese momento, con todo el cariño y la calma que podía debido al público que de cierta forma los veía como dos hormonados en plena vía pública y algunos otros como una pareja de enamorados felices de verse nuevamente.

¡Era tan romántica la escena!

No sabían que en ese beso se mezclaban dos personas haciéndose uno y sellaban una unión común que sería lo mejor que pasaría en sus vidas porque le daba un inicio "oficial" a su relación.

- Te quiero Bella. Te quiero tanto.

Bella estaba tan emocionada con todo que sus lágrimas colmaron su ojos mientras le daba una mirada resuelta y llena de amor. Le acarició el rostro y le dijo:

- Y yo Edward, te quiero más.

Quiso objetar cualquier duda de su parte pero ella lo besó suavemente antes de que lo guiase hasta donde estaba el automóvil para llevarlo a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los nervios estaban allí pero no de la misma forma que antes, ni con la misma intensidad. Junto a ella, de su mano para ser exactos, no había forma de que el mundo le diese algo de miedo.

- Edward, vas a quedarte acá, así que primero no quiero que pienses en ir a un hotel o lo que sea. Y segundo, bésame. –El no pudo evitar complacerla, estaban en la última luz roja antes de llegar a casa de Bella y podía complacerla durante unos segundos con sus labios.

- Bella –suspiró.

- Lo sé, también te extrañé. Amor.

- No puedo creer que me dijeras sí. Esto aun me parece un sueño.

- Y a mí, me parece que debemos disfrutarlo lo más posible. Si resulta ser un sueño, no quiero despertar. –Él le sonrió, era tan dulce y tierna que no quedaban dudas de nada.

Bella estacionó antes de suspirar. Había llegado la hora.

- Mamá quería saber todos los pormenores de cómo nos hicimos novios… Y no supe que decir, pero ahora.

- Lamento haber dejado ese detalle fuera de lugar, sobretodo porque debí hacerlo antes de que… ya sabes…

Ella sonrió con ganas, aun se sonrojaba al hablar de sexo con ella y le parecía lo más dulce del mundo. ¿Quién diría que un hombre tan caliente y fogoso en la cama podría tener vergüenza aún de hablar con su _novia_ de eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Así que, trabajas en la Universidad. En la biblioteca… Estoy gratamente sorprendido. Bella no suele… traer chicos aquí y la última vez que me habló de algún jovencito que la pretendiera… pues simplemente era un completo perdedor. Si te soy sincero, también parecía lucir mejor. –Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero a Edward no parecía importarle pues Bella ahora era _su _Bella. _Su_ novia. Ella lo había aceptado tal cual era, y si no tenía el mejor físico, pues era lo de menos para él, mientras ella lo amara tal cual era, nada podía ofenderle.

Charlie no se había tomado tan mal el hecho de que el novio de Bella llegase a su hogar, ni siquiera porque había llegado tan tarde. Simplemente se estaba sintiendo en el mejor momento de su vida, estaba por volver a casarse con la mujer que amaba, tenía una familia hermosa y su hija estaba en el último año de la facultad, era independiente y parecía estar disfrutando de estar con sus padres en ese momento, aunque claro, ahora lo de su noviecito no le parecía la mejor noticia del mundo, pero de cierta forma ya se había preparado mentalmente para aquello. Suponía que ya era hora de que le trajera a alguien a casa. Sin embargo, ese chico tan raro –si, era muy raro que Bella ande saliendo con nerds, y que pareciese ser feliz- la miraba como el sol, y demonios no podía culparlo, él mismo reconocería esa mirada cuando tenía su edad y estaba con Renneé, la dueña de sus días, de sus salarios y sus respiros. En fin, se notaba cuan enamorado estaba de su hija, y ella parecía respirar solo cuando la veía. Diablos, solo los había visto interactuar diez minutos, los diez minutos más largos de su vida a decir verdad. Bella no es que fuera ni popular ni nada en la secundaria –eso secretamente era un alivio para él, no quería lidiar con mocosos hormonados acechándola como pedazo de carne- y aunque él la veía como la niña más hermosa de su generación, los chicos de su edad no eran más que perdedores que la veían como una ñoña estudiante, un ratón de biblioteca ya hora ella estaba allí con otro ratón de biblioteca, Edwin Cullen.

- Entonces, Edwin… Estabam…

- Es Edward, papá. No Edwin.

- Okay, claro. Edgar. –Edward soltó unas risitas y se sonrojó por el atrevimiento. Charlie se contuvo la risa y lo miró ceñudo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Yo,… digo, errr mi nombre es Edward, no Edgar ni Edwin. Y usted señor…

- Llámame Charlie, me siento viejo si me dices señor. –le cortó con tono amable.

- Está bien Charlie.

- Entonces, Edward, ¿En qué facultad estás?

- Terminé mi carrera el año pasado, me gradué en Filosofía. Estoy por terminar de juntar los créditos para mi doctorado en este siguiente ciclo… como aun estamos de vacaciones técnicamente…

- Entiendo, es verdaderamente impresionante hijo. Imagino que tus padres deben estar orgullosos…

- Mi madre salta de alegría con cada logro que tengo y mi padre siempre me ha impulsado a obtener conocimientos nuevos de todos lados, estoy seguro que si le digo que pienso estudiar a la par con el trabajo una carrera más, me apoyará sin dudar. Y bueno mis hermanas son, Kate, la mayor dice que soy en niño de sus ojos, a pesar de mi edad y Lizzy, ella está encantadísima con la situación, quiere tomar la misma rama que Bella, pero especializarse en Literatura Latinoamericana.

- Eso es extraordinario. Mi Bella estaba encantada con Literatura desde la secundaria…

- Hey, creo que podemos hablar de todo mañana. Es tarde y debemos dormir. Vamos chicos, todavía nos queda el mañana para conocernos más ¿sí? Estoy medio muerta. A dormir, a dormir. –Renneé hizo un aporte muy útil pero repentinamente tenso. ¿Dónde dormiría Edward? Eso era lo único en que estaba pensando Charlie en ese segundo…

* * *

**_Aquí entre nos... Amo a Edward con locura... okay creo que ya se los había dicho, pero, ufff todo el temor a decirle y le salió del corazón y directito sin rodeos._**

**_¿Que creen que dirá Charlie cuando sepa que su nenita va dormir con su novio?_**

**_Analiaapocaliptica -Baby, hello espero que ahora que el capi está un poco más largo satisfaga tus deseos jijiji discúlpame que antes lo hice tan corto pero todo tiene una razón.  
_**

**_En el próximo que creo que será esta semana también veremos como se aclara lo del posible embarazo de Bella, ya que estos tórtolos solo tienen pensamientos impuros en los que un bebé parece no hacer cabida aún (ah un pequeñito adelantado: El cuarto de Bella está libre de que los sonidos salgan de la habitación 1313 ya saben )_**

**_¿Creen que Edward se dejará llevar por Bella, o simplemente obviará el hecho de que debe comportarse en casa de los padres de su novia?_**

**_Ale!_**

**_C:_**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Playlist para este capítulo:**

**Alejandro Sanz – Toca para mí. **

**Ricardo Arjona: Tu reputación. **

******Julieta Venegas: Lento.**

* * *

**Que tu ¿QUÉ?**

¿Dónde dormiría Edward?

Con Bella por supuesto que no, eso estaba muy claro... pero entonces, ¿dónde? El cuarto de huéspedes no estaba ni a medio desocupar, lo tenía como "depósito" ya que no contaban con ático así que no había muchas opciones y Rennée no había bajado ningún cobertor o almohadas para el muchacho.

- Ok, chicos yo me voy a dormir. Vamos Charlie -Rennée tomó de la mano a su esposo para llevárselo a la habitación que compartían desde hace muchos años de casados... más de veinticinco en realidad pero él no hacía nada por moverse.

- ¿Dónde dormirá... Edward?

- Con Bella, por supuesto. -el rechinar de los dientes de Charlie fue tan sonoro que casi les corta la respiración a la pareja más joven.

- ¿Que has dicho, Rennée? -Edward se puso pálido y Bella se sonrojó. ¡Dios, no podían ser más obvios...!

- He dicho que Edward va a dormir con Bella, en su habitación. Vamos Charlie, no vivimos en la edad media, además... -Rennée estaba a punto de soltar la sopa y contar en voz alta la situación en la que había conocido a su yerno, pero se dio cuenta (felizmente a tiempo) que su esposo estaba que cambiaba de color como semáforo roto así que se guardó silencio.- además, Edward es un buen chico, la respeta. No tenemos de que preocuparnos, esta enamorado de nuestra baby, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta aún? Escurre baba por ella, se le van los ojos y todo. Parece un corderito cuando la ve.

Bella quería callar a su mamá con un grito pero la voz no le salía. Y Edward se estaba poniendo demasiado rojo. Tanto que por un segundo una llega a pensar que el pobre tendrá un ataque al corazón debido a que la sangre se le esta acumulando en el rostro.

Su padre estaba -o parecía- recuperar la postura, entonces decidió calmarse ella también o terminarían haciendo un concurso de sonrojos incandescentes.

- La habitación de Jasper… está libre. –sugirió el jefe de familia.

- Oh, por favor. Charlie ya te dije que dormirá con Bella. Además está todo desordenado allí y , no te ofendas hijo, -dijo dirigiéndose a Edward, él negó antes que continuara- pero no quiero que duermas en esa habitación, la última vez que entré allí me llevé una "sorpresita" con las cosas que había traído Alice, así que mejor no duermas allí. Ve con Bella, yo arreglo las cosas con mi esposo. Estás en tu casa, aunque eso está demás decirlo.

- Gr… Gracias Rennée. –susurró él, aun asustado pero recobrando el color.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Creo que tu padre me quiere muerto. No, estoy seguro de eso en realidad.

Bella se acercó a su novio lentamente hasta poner sus pequeñas manos en la cintura masculina y deliciosa de su novio. Wow, su novio. De solo darse cuenta cuan real era _eso _se sentía borracha de felicidad.

- Cariño, si mi papi quisiera matarte, créeme, ya lo hubiese hecho. Sé que le has caído bien, después de todo ha visto como te quiero. –Ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta que estaba muy delatora de sus sentimientos, pero luego al ver la sonrisa radiante que le causaba a la razón de su felicidad, le importaba poco cuan expuesta podía llegar a sentirse.

- Si esa es tu manera de distraerme… -susurró él sobre sus labios- está funcionando. –Se fundieron en un beso suave, sin apuros. Solo se entregaban con la paciencia y suavidad que lo hacen los niños cuando se enamoran. Bella suspiró plenamente feliz, mientras se pegaba al cuerpo atlético y hermoso de su novio. Edward reculó.

- ¿Qué pasa? –se intrigó ella al ver la distancia entre ellos y la forma abrupta en que había sucedido.

- Nada, yo sólo…

- A no Edward Cullen, no me vengas con "nada, yo sólo" ¿con que cuento me vas a salir eh? ¿Qué te duele la cabeza? Quiero que me beses y me abraces y me hagas… -Bella no pudo seguir, Edward la besó con premura y deleite, la arrinconó a la pared más cercana y que por suerte, no estaba ni de lejos al lado del cuarto de los padres de ella. Ella soltó un gemido cargado de deseo, al verse invadida de forma tan exigente. Apenas y podía usar sus neuronas en ese momento.

- ¡Edward! –gimió ella cuando él empezó a bajar con sus labios por la mandíbula sensible.-No pares cariño, por favor.

Al parecer esa frase lo encendió más, y a pesar que Bella no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando se dejó llevar. Pero Edward no decía nada hasta que se aproximó al valle de sus senos y se frenó casi saltando de donde ella se encontraba.

¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Dios, casi se deja llevar por sus encantos y esa voz mandona que parecía llamarlo cual canto de sirena una vez hizo con Odiseo en su tiempo.

- ¿Ahora qué demonios te pasa Edward Cullen? ¿No pensarás dejarme así verdad? – al observar el miedo en el rostro de Edward, Bella se calmó un poco. –Hey, cariño, cuéntame ¿Qué pasa? No fue mi intención gritarte… -errr, sip, para bipolares la primera en la lista es Bella Swan.

- Yo… tu y yo. –soltó un suspiro enorme- necesitamos hablar Bella.

A Bella se le destrozó el mundo ¿acaso se habría arrepentido tan rápido de estar al lado de ella? Su padre le miró desaprobatoriamente y todo, pero ni siquiera lo tocó, entonces ¿Por qué parecía tener tanto esfuerzo en su diatriba?

- Bella –él cuadró los hombros antes de seguir- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que… de que estés embarazada?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-

**POV Bella**

Mi mente se quedó en blanco durante lo que pareció una eternidad… luego al darme cuenta que era im-po-si-ble me largué a reír nerviosamente.

Edward me frunció el ceño.

Traté de disminuir mis resonantes sonrisitas pero solo logré disimularlas apenas. Era demasiado y empeoraba el hecho que me mirase tan intensamente.

Como si pensase que me había vuelto loca, o peor aún que sí estaba embarazada.

Dios bendito ¡no! Poe supuesto que no. Quiero decir, la familia, la maternidad, el matrimonio y todas "esas cosas" entran en mis planes pero de aquí a por lo menos unos cinco años más. No me llamen loca, lo que siento por Edward no se compara con nada y estoy segura que si él llegase a aguantarme tanto tiempo y me acepta como su compañera de vida pues venga, estaría con el hombre por el resto de nuestras vidas, pero poniéndose realista ¿ustedes realmente creen que Edward me amará por siempre? ¿en serio creen que el cuento con "felices por siempre" existe? Yo no. De hecho creo que él si formará parte eterna de mi vida puesto que lo que siento por él no se compara con nadie ni con nada, pero si él llegase a pensar lo mismo de mí, sería solamente catalogado como un extraño e increíble milagro.

- No cariño, no hay posibilidades de que haya quedado encinta.

No supe descifrar su expresión enteramente, pasó de la incredulidad al asombro y luego a la compresión pero al final pude notar cómo, con un poco de temor, denotaba su tristeza, ligeramente. Y después suspiró ¿aliviado tal vez?

- Hey, ¿quieres hablar de ello?

- No lo sé. Estoy confundido. –soltó a regañadientes e hizo un pucherito.

¡Ay, podía ser más tierno!

Lo adoraba cuando estaba así, indefenso.

Me lancé a sus brazos y lo apreté todo lo que pude, necesitaba ese abrazo como oxígeno en mi sistema, así que lo hice con mucho amor.

Acaricié su cabello y le hice notar el calor de un cálido y nada sexual encuentro de nuestros cuerpos.

Parecía tan… triste.

- ¿Quieres ser papá, Edward? –él se lo pensó un momento eterno. Y yo como idiota descubridora contuve el aliento al darme cuenta que no necesitaba sus palabras para darme cuenta que era así.

- Lamento no haberte dicho que tomaba la pastilla, la verdad es que desde que empecé a cuidarme jamás había dejado de tomarla, y aunque siempre he pedido a mis… compañeros que usen condón, contigo… -él levantó su rostro hacía mí con renovada sorpresa.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿En serio qué?

- En serio, conmigo es diferente…

- Claro que si tontito. Si yo… te amo.

¡Dios Bendito! Lo dije, lo dije, se lo dije. ¡TRAGAME TIERRA!

La calidez que me mostraron sus ojos y su rostro me volvieron a quitar el aliento, me dejaron como si una patada en la panza, fuerte y muy literal, me hubiese golpeado, pero no sentí dolor alguno.

- Bella… -suspiró él sonriendo. Lo iba a decir, estaba tan… -Yo también te amo. –me besó suavemente en los labios –te amo, te amo, te amo. Creo que este día aunque no haya un bebé en camino va a ser uno de los mejores días de mi vida. –envuelto en su entusiasmo renovado me abrazó y me dio una vuelta mientras aun estaba en sus brazos, luego caímos en la cama, agitados y felices.

- Dímelo otra vez, por favor.

- Te amo, te amo Edward Cullen. –le sonreí demostrándole cuan feliz me hacía el hecho de amarlo. Probablemente si él no estuviera a mi lado me hubiese puesto en ridículo haciendo un bailecito ridículo de victoria.

- ¿Podremos seguir practicando? -¿eh? No entendí nada de nada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –interrogué

- A seguir practicando la creación de bebés, aunque todavía…

- Por supuesto que sí cariño. Siempre. Practicaremos todo lo que quieras. -luego de volver a besarme, esta vez con entrega se detuvo.

- Estamos en casa de tus padres…

- Ajá, no necesito ubicación geográfica amor. -le sonreí.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso, sino que aquí no podemos ni debemos hacer "cositas".

- Créeme, nadie nos oirá. Este cuarto es a prueba de sonidos… por así decirlo. Además, mis padres duermen arriba. En la otra dirección no sobre nuestras cabezas. –aseguré.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sipi.

- Ok.

Se adueñó de mi boca con tanta pasión que fui yo la que en ese momento tuve que separarme. Me abrumó aunque jamás lo dejaría así como así.

Después solo me convertí en una masa sin huesos cuando besó nuevamente mi cuello, con rumbo obvio hacia mis senos. Esos besos me volvían más loca de lo que ya era. Bendito cielo. Suspiré en medio de jadeos roncos, que se volvían gemidos en cuanto el se acercaba cada vez más a mis montículos endurecidos como piedritas anhelantes de placer. Deseando con cada uno de mis poros que llegase más y más dentro, más abajo, más rápido y más duro.

Me desnudó despacio, cuidadosamente a pesar de que se notaba que aun le daba temor hacerlo demasiado rápido o parecer demasiado directo, y amé cada segundo de aquel ritual, poner mis necesidades antes de las suyas me hacía sentir plena a su lado. Tan valiosa, como si estuviese hecha de algo tan sensible y débil que podría romperse o desvanecerse con facilidad, pero que en sus manos era indestructible.

Bajó lentamente acariciando todo lo que encontraba de mi anatomía a su alcance, rozando y tentándome. Dejando un rastro de lava ardiente a medida que su toque arrastraba por mi piel.

Cuando estuvimos ya piel a piel me penetró decididamente, instando respuestas en mi cuerpo casi tan novedosas como la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

- Edward –gemí. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí me dejaba tan absorta aun. Y a la vez añoraba demasiado sentir más y más.

- Bella, mi Bella… -susurraba él en mi oído. Sus acomedidas eran intensas, apenas me dejaban tregua, era cierto que mi habitación quedaba hasta la otra dirección de donde estaba la de mis padres y que era a prueba de ruido, pero, diablos, yo no podía -ni quería- aguantarme el disfrute de un orgasmo y menos por la intensidad que representaba que lo hacíamos por primera vez en la habitación del lugar que he considerado mi hogar durante lo que llevo de vida.

Estaba a punto, lo sentía en cada milímetro de a columna, en cada recorrido de mis células, en cada revote de mis senos mientras se acompasaban al ritmo de los movimientos cada vez más frenéticos de mi novio. Mío, mío. _Mío._

Yo hice lo mismo con él y nos fundimos nuevamente en uno solo, gimiendo hasta que tocamos el cielo intensamente, fundiéndonos ambos, convirtiéndonos en una única masa enérgica de amor, pasión, intensidad y devoción.

* * *

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este capi que la verdad me ha parecido super divertido. Nos leemos luego ¿que piensan que se viene?_**

**_Las amo, gracias por la espera. Lamento en serio hacerlas esperar pero en esta misma semana trataré de subir otros dos capítulos. Gracias inmensas a todas las que aun me aguantan, soy una descarada a veces por no poder estar a la altura de las espectativas pero, en serio hago todo lo posible. Las amo nenas._**

**_Ale_**

**_C:_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Playlist para este capítulo:**

**Si tú me miras, Sanz. **

**You found me, The Fray. **

**I have nothing, W Houston. **

**El duelo, Ely Guerra y La Ley.**

* * *

**Que tu ¿QUÉ?**

- Amor, es hora de despertar. Sí a papá se le ocurre venir ahora… -Bella susurró en el oído de Edward las palabras, y sólo un par de segundos después él recobró sus cinco sentidos para brincar de la cama, desnudo y hermoso.

- No hagas eso, si no, seré yo la que no quiera salir de aquí. –sonrió ante su rostro asustado y desencajado. –Anoche parecías no tener problemas cuando me hacías gritar tu nombre…- descubrió su cuerpo y el no pudo evitar verla entera y desnuda. En todo su esplendor. Bella sonrió más que ampliamente. -¿porqué no vienes un momento y medas algo de cariñito? Quiero un besito de buenos días, amor.

- Bella… -tragó en seco, estaba nervioso, pero al no tener con que cubrirse ella pudo ver que su cuerpo estaba muy de acuerdo con cumplirle. Amaba sus reacciones poderosas y grandiosas.

- Ven cariño, no muerdo… a menos que quieras.

Tenerlo en sus manos nuevamente solo la hacía sentirse más poderosa. Su cuerpo la hizo vibrar nuevamente, aunque en esa oportunidad fue ella la que intentó controlarse de gritar, puede que anoche estuviesen algo absortos y dedicados a sentir pero ahora, debían controlarse por su bien y la integridad mental del padre de Bella, Charlie.

…

**POV BELLA**

Sabía que mis padres no molestarían ni nada. Sobre todo porque mi mami le dejó en claro muchas cosas a papá delante nuestro durante el desayuno, él sonrojadísimo de ira se contuvo de todo y la obedeció. No quería ni pensar que castigo le daría mi madre si no hiciera lo que ella deseaba, pero ese realmente no era mi asunto. Mi papá sabía que hace tiempo yo había pasado la mayoría de edad y no merecía ningún reproche, porque siempre había sido una chica ejemplar. Bueno, tal vez exagero un poquito. Pero nunca le causé problemas engorrosos. Una que otra metirilla no le hacía daño a su integridad, pero jamás robé o me drogué o algo así de pesado… así que no estaba tan perturbada. Además ahora no me había dejado llevar a ningún "chico malo" sino por el contrario, a mi chico lentes, que amaba con locura.

El día pasó bastante rápido, cociné con ayuda de Edward y preparamos la mesa para disfrutar de una agradable conversación con mis padres, parecía estar menos atrincherado que de costumbre, solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta que mi padre miraba a Edward de forma diferente.

- Hablé con tu padre, cuando saliste de compras con tu madre… -me dijo Edward, antes de terminar de lavar los platos. Me quedé en shock. ¿Será que mi padre si oyó nuestro encuentro nocturno y matutino…? –Tranquila, no me gritó ni me amenazó, sólo me pidió que te cuidara, me explicó que para él fue muy difícil darse cuenta que estabas "en otra onda" conmigo, que me querías más de lo que le gustaría, así que aquí estamos, con su bendición. Aunque claro, tuve que ser sumamente sincero de mis intenciones contigo.

- Entonces…

- Le dije que te amaba. –Me aventé a sus brazos aun sin secarme siquiera, y lo llené de besos en donde encontré espacio.

- Sabes que te amo… pero esto es más, tú, eres más… Edward Cullen vas tener que pedirme que sea tuya para siempre, o sino…

- También hablé de eso con tu padre, -susurró muy lentamente- Y quiere que nos lo tomemos con calma, no hay prisas… a menos que te deje embarazada y ahí si me dará caza…

- Tú quieres… ¿en serio? ¿tú…?

- ¿Casarme contigo? Eso me preguntas… -me vio a los ojos como escaneándome.

- Ajá –de pronto me sentí cohibida, esto era demasiado para mi corazón y muy rápido también.

- ¿Tú… quieres casarte conmigo? – iba a responder pero me detuvo cuando siguió hablando parecía no darse cuenta que yo quería decir algo, así que continuó -¿unirte a mí para siempre y olvidarte de fiestas y reuniones por pasarte dándome tu valioso tiempo, tu atenciones? ¿Quieres que nos amemos el resto de nuestras vidas, que compartamos tristezas y alegrías, que seamos parte uno del otro para siempre…? –no pudo evitarlo más, lo besé con mi alma, sus palabras eran tan tiernas, tan… dulces y sinceras, lo amaba, lo amaba. Solo me quedaba demostrárselo.

- Sí, quiero Edward.

Estábamos sólo esperando a Elvis para que oficiara la boda… No, estoy bromeando nada más. Oh, claro, Edward me había pedido que me casara con él… pero nunca me dijo que fuese inmediatamente, teníamos que tomárnoslo con calma, además yo ni conocía a su familia, o a cualquiera de sus amigos excepto Ben, obvio, pero no era solo por eso, Edward y yo decidimos esperarnos, estábamos muy seguros que íbamos a estar juntos siempre, pero aun había que fortalecer nuestra relación. No nos habíamos peleado, no habíamos tenido ideas demasiados diferentes, no había habido nada más que felicidad y ahora había que enfrentarnos a toda una gran fila de desconocidos y familiares.

Además estaba el trabajo, aun ni habíamos pensado en cómo solucionar tantas cosas… así que no ganábamos nada con apresurarnos, debíamos entendernos mucho antes, y conocernos más.

Y como tope, Edward me contó que estábamos invitados a la fiesta de Garret, el prometido de su hermana mayor, Kate, y era penas en unos días, el viernes… y ya estábamos a Domingo. Tenía un lío que resolver antes de pensar en cualquier cosa, y más si era tan grande como un matrimonio.

Edward también me había dejado en claro que debíamos esperar un poco a que mi padre se acostumbrase a la idea de que estuviese cerca y con frecuencia en mi vida para que se diese cuenta de cuan seguro estaba de mí. Y desde luego hacer una pedida de mano "oficial" ¡Dios! a veces me parecía que lo había rescatado del siglo anterior, pero me fascinaba su romanticismo. Y estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que me dijo, no podíamos apresurarnos en nada, teníamos que disfrutar lo que sentíamos al máximo.

Así que nos la pasamos el resto del día con los arreglos para volver a casa, nuestra burbuja seguía sin ser perturbada y mis padres parecían estar tranquilos, lo de su matrimonio, o renovación de votos, sería todavía en un poco más que un mes así que todavía nos quedaba mucho pastel por rebanar.

En pocas palabras teníamos acuerdos nupciales por todos lados, ya que apenas nos separaban unas poquísimas semanas del matrimonio de Kate y Garret.

¡Todo el mundo quería casarse!

Bueno, poco a poco había que adaptarse a eso, seguramente Ben y Ángela serían los siguientes.

Lo sé, demasiado.

…

Cuando regresamos a casa, o al menos cuando estábamos saliendo de la casa de mis padres, ya respirábamos de manera distinta, con menos tensión.

En el aeropuerto pasó algo extraño, una de mis primas lejanas saludó a Edward, reconociéndolo antes incluso que a mí.

- Entonces la historia es cierta… era por un amor que estabas acá… -me miró detenidamente y añadió- ¿Bella?, Oh Dios, -está vez volvió a hablarle a Edward- con toda razón te morías de miedo por ver a Charlie, mi tío puede ser muy amedrentador, yo lo sé de primera mano.

- Hola. ¿Charlie Swan es tío tuyo? El mundo es un pañuelo, pero ahora las cosas están aclaradas, felizmente.

- Sí, me imagino, sino ya te veía como una de las tantas víctimas de osos pardos en el bosque…

- Okay. –dijo él lentamente, como dándose cuenta rápidamente de lo que Jane quiso decirle.

…

Se despidieron luego animadamente, Jane era de las pocas personas que no se demoraba demasiado en decirte lo que pensaba de todo, absolutamente.

La verdad no sabía que pensar, hasta que en pleno vuelo Edward me contó cómo se había suscitado su encuentro con ella al salir en dirección a Forks. Me reí, no podía evitarlo, el imaginármelo con una reacción de sorpresa a tamaña duda me hacía pensar que _ese _hubiera sido un momento maravilloso para tomarle una fotografía y mostrársela a nuestros futuros…

Hey, ¿qué? ¿Iba a decir…? Lo sé, es demasiado pronto ¿no?

Bueno, como iba explicando, todo lo que me contó encajaba muy bien, supongo que las inseguridades de verlo con alguien más que yo me hacían sentir celosa… es la primera vez que me enamoro así, ¿Qué esperaban?

Llegamos a la ciudad y esperé que fuéramos a su departamento, quería dormir con él y amarlo durante toda la noche allí en su cama. Y a la mañana siguiente no preocuparnos de nada pero tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y yo aprovechar para arreglar una visita de último minuto al centro comercial, ya que no contaba con algo tan importante y serio como que me presentaran a la familia de novio, que también resultaba ser el amor de mi vida por cierto.

Así que decidimos quedarnos un rato al lado de mi puerta besándonos como si el mundo fuese a terminar mañana. Con lo que no contamos para nada, ninguno de los dos, fue que nuestros cuerpos ya estaban muy encendidos, y que nuestras ansias fueron tales que quisimos devorarnos a expensas de mis vecinos, y de todos los chismosos que rondaban mi departamento a esas horas. Lo que pasó al cerrar la puerta de mi departamento con Edward dentro fue de otro mundo, parecía que jamás íbamos a tener suficiente, que hubiésemos estado separados una verdadera eternidad.

Le demostré cuanto lo amaba mientras acariciaba su piel expuesta ante mi tacto, ante mi aliento. Edward reaccionaba de una manera tan deliciosa como entregada, y me hacía volar con sus caricias.

Intenté desnudarlo lentamente, al menos en mi mente lo intenté, pero la lujuria me invadía, cada vez que lo tenía estaba a ese nivel o mayor, me daba algo de inquietud pensar si en algún momento este… anhelo de poseerlo en todo sentido disminuiría, si terminaría por desaparecer, pero cada vez que lo volvía a sentir conmigo de esta forma tan intima sólo incrementaba, crecía con intensidad y enormemente.

Tomó mi nuca acariciándome profundamente, todo cuanto podía y yo me aproveché del momento arrinconándolo a la primera pared que había a mi alcance. Apreté mi cuerpo al suyo, haciéndole gemir al instante. ¡Estaba tan entusiasmado! Su erección la podía sentir perfectamente, y me provocó un jadeó profundo y ronco.

Esto era el cielo.

Traté de llevar sus manos cerca de mis senos mientras que me restregaba enérgicamente, él estuvo más que dispuesto. Parecía tener muchísimo ímpetu por desnudarme ahora que estábamos completamente solos y sin ninguna interrupción.

Edward, sabía a la perfección como volverme loca a pesar de que no habíamos disfrutado de tanto tiempo en este tipo de actividades, y yo no hacía más que temblar. Temblar de deseo, de ansiedad febril.

- Vamos a tu habi…- susurró cuando dejé su boca libre por unos segundos.

- Tómame aquí…, por favor. –le corté, ardiendo.

- Estamos… en el living. –dijo contrariado.

- Exacto… Quiero que lo hagamos aquí. Contra la pared, por favor. –lo del final lo pronuncié despacio en su oído.

El soltó un gemido ahogado, desgarrado desde el fondo de la garganta, encendiéndome aun más de lo que esperaba.

- Tómame, tómame Edward. –gemí nuevamente de forma casi embarazosa. Pero a su lujuria parecía emocionarla hasta límites insospechados ya que me acorraló esta vez a mí y guió mis piernas en sus caderas para poder tener acceso libre a mi boca y cuello.

¡Amaba que se pusiera así de dominante!

Recorrió mi pecho intensamente con sus labios mientras desabrochaba como podía los botones, con una mano, y yo intentaba calmarme un poco para desnudarlo también, sólo quería tenerlo conmigo, era demasiada urgencia y ardor.

- Vamos cariño, arranca los botones, estoy ansiosa… -él obedeció. Y lo hizo muy bien, tomó con ferocidad el resto de la prenda y la haló fuerte. ¡Me encantaba esa parte descontrolada y salvaje que tenía!

- Bella, estoy muriendo aquí, mi amor… te necesito, tanto, siempre… -Dios, esas palabras, pocas veces expresaba su necesidad por mí, su anhelo. Y yo moría de a pocos cuando lo hacía.

Apretó su dureza contra mi pelvis ansiosa por sus roces, era la sensación más deliciosa, el preludio al festín… al amor.

Una vez que nuestra lucha de ansias estuvo dada fin con nuestra ropa en el piso, se introdujo sensualmente en mí, lentamente haciéndome sentir centímetro a centímetro su longitud. ¡Era un calvario! Pero el más placentero que había experimentado jamás.

El más sublime…

Cuando empezó a darle ritmo a las estocadas de su miembro en mi interior yo no hacía más que morderle los labios o el cuello para intentar calmar un poco el maravilloso cosquilleo que se acumulaba desde la punta de mis pies y me recorría entera, anidándose en mi vientre, anudándose decididamente provocando espasmos de placer en mi columna.

Estábamos tan cerca… y se detuvo.

- Bella… quiero…

- No te detengas, por favor… -supliqué perdida en el deseo de tocar el cielo entre sus brazos.

- Escucha, por favor… -asentí en contra de mi razón- Quiero, intentar algo nuevo…- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa, ¡él quería poner iniciativa!

- ¿Qué…? –apenas podía pensar coherentemente mientras seguía dentro de mi- ¿Qué es lo que piensas amor? ¿Qué deseas?

- Salir… salir y –se sonrojó. Dios bendito del Cielo, ¿porque demonios se cortaba en este momento?

- Y qué corazón…

- Y darte la vuelta… -susurró de una forma tan baja que creí alucinar un poco. Estaba pensando en…

- Sí, si mi amor, haré lo que quieras… -Dios, el recordarlo la vez anterior con sus manos tomando mis senos mientras estaba detrás me hacía humedecer hasta lo imposible, y ahora él deseaba tomarme así, justo así. Dios el nudo se hacía más demandante…

- ¿En serio? –confirmé bajando mis piernas despacio para que pudiese salir de mí. Lo hizo y cuando sentí el vacío de no tenerlo, la ansiedad de volverlo a sentir llenándome me ponía nuevamente.

Giré, entre mareada y alborotada, entusiasmadísima.

- Bella ¿estás segura, mi amor?

- Si… -mi voz temblorosa pues aun estaba presa del deseo.

Entonces, suavemente acarició mis hombros, como venerándome, y besó mi nuca antes de repartir unos cuantos besos en mi espalda y subir a la altura de mi cabello.

- No quiero lastimarte, voy despacio ¿sí?

- No necesitas disculparte… te quiero dentro de mí, tu jamás… me harías daño. –susurré entregada a sus besos, a su piel. Dios, amaba cada segundo de su toque.

Fue despacio como prometió pero, yo no pude evitar moverme rápidamente una vez que me entregué al completo a su ritmo. Era la tortura más sublime, una tortura que pensaba repetir innumerables veces.

Llegamos a descontrolarnos o al menos yo lo hice, y al culminar sólo grité hasta quedarme algo afónica. Fue intenso, memorable, urgente, agudo, indefinible. Como si un montón de rocas golpeasen mi ser con placer.

El se derrumbó conmigo en brazos y agotados sonreímos cómplices. Casi ilógicamente y contra todo pronóstico me llevó en brazos a la cama y nos arropó a ambos, estaba exhausta, los viajes me dejaban así y ahora con este novio tan exigente (sí claro, quien cree que me quejo) estaba aún peor. Ojalá mañana no tenga problemas para levantarme.

* * *

**_Hola chicas! sé enormemente que no he cumplido lo que prometí, lo de los 2 capítulos de la semana pasada, por eso estoy subiendo un capítulo largo y substancial. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n Yo sí que lo hice, estos dos tórtolos si que están animados ¿no? sobretodo Edward... ¿creen que se pondrá más territorial con Bella de lo que hasta ahora a sido? Yo, pues no sé, se los dejo de tarea jejejeje ñaca ñaca time (reloaded) is coming! heheheh ojala capten eso. Las quiero muchote._**

**_Muack muack_**

**_P.D. : Ah! me olvidaba, capi dedicado a mi amorsh, Diana Méndez, I love ya sis._**

**_A Alexandra, gracias chica por pasarte por aquí. Un beso._**

**_A mis fieles lectoras del Fb, Mary y Karlita. Besotes chicas. _**

**_Y a Analia... (todo lo que sigue del nombre de tu nick ya lo sabes así que no te hagas, jajajaja) :D I love you, too. _**

**_Ale_**

**_C:_**

**_PD: Disculpen si he omitido pasar revisión de este o el capi anterior, pero apenas y he tenido tiempo para arreglar demasiado los capítulos. Mil disculpas y gracias por estar acá aún._**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Playlist para este capítulo:**

**Hallo, Beyoncé**

**Eres tú, Mocedades**

**Cool, Gwen Stefany**

* * *

**Que tu ¿QUÉ?**

Todo marchaba excelente en la relación de Edward y Bella. Parecían no tener suficiente uno del otro y ¿quién podía culparlos? Ellos dos tenían tanto cariño y amor para darse, y ahora solo les quedaba disfrutarlo.

Estaban mucho más que solo felices, habían amanecido obligadamente temprano, ya que Edward necesitaba alistarse para regresar a su apartamento y acudir a su trabajo, aunque claro antes besó a su novia hermosa durante el tiempo suficiente para que se quedase con ganas de más.

Verla así, tan dispuesta, feliz, enamorada y despeinada le había llenado de ternura. Era tan preciosa a sus ojos, que la idea de tenerla lejos le hacía sentirse lleno de tristeza anticipada. Así que por eso decidió despertarla a punta de besos, suaves y cálidos por todo su rostro, por su cuello, hasta que gruñó de felicidad y le devolvió el gesto.

¡Eran tan dulces que si los mirabas mucho tiempo sentías la diabetes recorrer tu sistema…!

Pero, el amor es así ¿no?

Pues bueno, ellos estaban a punto de encontrar el punto más perfecto en su relación, el hecho de que la convivencia no fuese tan melodramática para ellos. Ambos tenían ciertas cosillas que los hacían muy únicos y especiales en cierto sentido hasta de forma negativa, y eso les volvía mucho más que contentos de tenerse uno al otro. Edward no soportaba tener las cosas regadas en toda la habitación y Bella detestaba que todo quedase tan perfecto, amaba de cierta forma el desorden porque ella era capaz de encontrarlo todo en el lugar que lo dejase así parezca que un terremoto hubiese destruido su hogar. Sin embargo eso no hacía mella en las demás circunstancias si se ponían a pensar en la locura que armaban cuando se desnudaban para amarse.

No, que va. Edward no ponía ninguna pega en regar todo cuanto tuviese a su paso si se trataba de desnudar a su Bella.

Y Bella, no ella tampoco.

Así que todo estaba en las nubes de la felicidad, del disfrute del amor. Sólo estaban desesperados por mantenerse lo más cerca posible siempre y dedicados como estaban a amarse solo se dejaban llevar.

Bella estaba algo nerviosa por la fiesta de cumpleaños de Garret que se les venía encima. Era algo extraño, jamás se había sentido así. Había acudido a fiestas en donde apenas conocía a unas cuantas personas e incluso a unas cuantas donde no conocía a nadie y ahora acudiría a una en la que le presentarían a la familia de su novio… Era de miedo, ahora entendía el terror de Edward por conocer a su padre. Y no era nada bonito.

Daba escalofríos, eran sus padres por amor a Dios…

Pero debía intentar al menos ser fuerte y mostrarse tal y como era, total si ya tenía el amor de Edward le valía muy poco si los demás le aprobaban. Bueno al menos eso era lo que ella decía porque en el fondo que no la aceptasen le hacía sentir deprimida, y vayamos a ver la clase de chica que ellos esperaban… probablemente una chica tan recatada como Edward, tan detallista y fina. Tal vez hasta eran de los riquillos que despreciaban a todas las novias de Edward con anterioridad… o solo tal vez eran todo lo contrario y su amor simplemente reflejaba todo lo que los Cullen eran: lindos, atentos, cariñosos, dulces, amables, tierno, calientes… ¡uy! Tal vez eso no quería saberlo, pero al fin y al cabo si viniesen en ese envoltorio pues los aceptaría con todo el cariño del mundo, porque serían _su _familia en algún momento. Otra de las cosas que le hacía temblar: el hecho que Edward pensara insinuar que estaban comprometidos. Dios. Ya era suficiente ¿no?

**… **

**Bella POV**

Ya estábamos en el tan ansiado día… nótese el sarcasmo. Me moría de nervios, pero Edward me aseguraba segundo a segundo que no tenía de que preocuparme, que su madre y su padre iban a amarme mucho, y que sus hermanas iban a quererme de igual forma. Ya había hasta presagiado que iba a ser un shock muy fuerte el hecho de que llevase a alguien a esa fiesta y todo se iba a poner peor cuando el dijese la palabra novia, así que decidimos guardarnos por un rato el apelativo "comprometidos" ya que seguramente terminaría mandando a urgencias a la madre de Edward, Esme, o a alguna de sus tías de edad avanzada, y como no buscábamos eso… aun.

Yo encontré un hermoso vestido negro, con corte simple para coctel y unos zapatos de tacón, color rojo que me hacían sentir una diosa.

Era hermoso, tenía los tirantes gruesos y en cada borde unas pequeñísimas cuentas que brillaban, estaba emocionada porque me sentaba muy bien vestirme de manera sencilla. Y lo único avezado era mi hermoso y sexy par de zapatos. Estaba sintiéndome algo _demasiado_ obsesionada con como luciría ante los ojos de aquellos desconocidos que no sentí cuando Edward entró en la habitación, con ese traje tan hermoso y elegante que me hacía babear, y ni siquiera llevaba un terno en toda le extensión de la palabra, era un pantalón oscuro que colgaba de sus maravillosas caderas con una camisa de punto color plomo plata. Hermoso. Simplemente un dios. Así que babeé en mi mente pensando en encontrar alguna forma de lograr bajar su bragueta y rodear sus caderas para que embista arduamente en mi interior. Temblé mentalmente también.

- ¿Lista cariño?

- Para que me des un besito, siempre…

El se limitó a sonreírme de esa forma que lograba que mis piernas tiemblen y mi interior se llene de mariposas en centenarios… _Adiós bragas,_ eso decía mi adorable mente sucia. Pero me contuve y le lancé un besito volado.

…

Luego de que me contuviese las ganas de violarlo antes de salir intenté por todos los medios no mostrarme deseosa de su piel, pero no lo hacía nada fácil.

Hey, llámenme ninfómana pero es que el hombre no me da un respiro tampoco…

Si tuviesen un hombre como él calentándoles las noches, los amaneceres, las tardes… en fin, todo el tiempo comprenderían lo que les digo. Y vaya que se está desinhibiendo, él ya no me pone ni siquiera una sola pega cuando le pido que probemos alguna descabellada idea, claro solo dentro de las cuatro paredes de mi departamento o el suyo, porque un día quise que "probásemos terreno" en el cine, seee… nuevamente, y aunque participó activamente, se acobardó y dejamos las cosas para casa. Pero bien que me dejó afónica.

Recuerdo claramente que no tenía ni ganas de ver la película pero Edward parecía muy entusiasmado así que fuimos de todas formas… apenas hace dos noches y nos sentamos a verla.

La película no me llamaba para nada la atención, no recuerdo ni el título siquiera, pero las reacciones de Edward ante cada escena me dejaban fascinada ante tremendo espectáculo de luminosidad en sus ojos.

Estuve tan absorta que no di cuenta de mi necesidad de él hasta que atacaba su boca si piedad en la lúgubre sala de cine, teníamos muchísima suerte, no había mucha gente ese día y parecían –o eso creo- muy concentrados en la filmación que ponían.

Así que me apoderé de todo en él, de su boca, su erección, su aliento, todo y en unos pocos segundos. Ahogué sus gemidos en mi boca y pareció haber olvidado por completo apenas unos segundos antes, me encendí a más no poder y mordí sus labios ligeramente.

- Edward –ronroneé yo, cuando sus manos me guiaron a su regazo. Estaba hirviendo…

- Dime… -gruñó.

- Quiero que lo hagamos aquí… ahora.

- Pensé que ya había entendido ese punto, -susurró y yo, carajo, solo quise gritar. Esto sería memorable.

De pronto Edward pareció recordar en donde estábamos y me bajó rápidamente, tan rápido como me había subido y me quedé estupefacta mirándole.

¿Qué carajos pasó?

- Amor –amaba cuando me decía así, pero ahora estaba verdaderamente cabreada- no, no puedo hacerlo aquí. –le miré enfurruñada y solo asentí. El pareció acojonado ante mi respuesta, pero no hizo más.

La película estaba en acabose entonces salí prácticamente corriendo de la sala, Edward parecía estar muy atento porque me siguió en seguida, sin embargo al salir choqué contra alguien haciendo que me tambalease y "gracias" a Edward no caí al piso haciendo tremendo circo.

- Eh, lo siento yo… ¿Cullen? –era un chico rubio, aparentemente atractivo, pero tenía algo que me inspiraba desconfianza en seguida.

- No te preocupes, -contesté lo más fría que pude pero aun estaba molesta y no podía simplemente evitar mi efusividad.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? –me miró el rubio, dándome toda su atención, Edward apretó su agarré en mis brazos sin lastimarme- Digo, por haberte empujado así…

- No lo…

- No, -soltó Edward- está bien, ya la sostuve. –le gruñó a continuación.- ¿Vamos cariño? –me miró dulcemente. Dios, la bipolaridad existía también en este hombre…

No le dio un solo ápice de esperanza a que ese tipo respondiese algo coherente porque ya me estaba arrastrando prácticamente al auto y me aseguraba el cinturón de seguridad.

Cuando llegamos a casa –a la velocidad del rayo, debo decir- me apretó contra la puerta y me besó como si jamás lo hubiese hecho, como si… estuviera, no sé ganándose una eternidad de riqueza y amor gracias a su ímpetu.

De repente me sentí mareada. Eso era increíble.

- Edward –gemí en voz alta cuando empezó a arrancar mi ropa sin piedad. Todo quedó desperdigado en el suelo de la sala y nos guió al sofá ya desnudos y calientes para probar que tan resistente podía ser yo como Cowgirl*

Más tarde cuando hubimos concluido otra ronda en el suelo fuimos muy engatusados a la cama y me amó con suavidad, con ternura, como la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Con algo de magia también.

Fue… indescriptible.

Así que volviendo a la realidad, esa era una de las tantas noches –aunque hasta ahora creo que no serán ni un pequeño aproximado de las que vendrían- que recordaré por el resto de mis días.

Hasta que fuese muy anciana. Y se lo contaría a mis…

- Cielo, ya llegamos. –susurró Edward en mi oído.

- Estoy de nervios, cariño.

- Lo sé, todo irá bien, siento que ellos ya te aman.

- Lo dices porque tú lo haces, tú me amas.

- Con todo mi ser…

Cuando estaba así de romántico me derretía todos los huesos.

Sentí unos nudillos en la ventana del coche… era una hermosa chica que se parecía a Edward, debía ser Elizabeth… tenía toda la pinta. Una enorme sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro.

La sonrisa de "Bienvenido a casa"

- Hola, cariño. –dijo Edward antes de bajar del auto y abrazar su hermanita. Rápidamente la soltó y corrió a mi puerta a abrirla.

- Tú, debes ser Bella, Edward está loco por ti. Se nota a leguas, acabo de verles en el auto y me diento una invasora de privacidad. Dios, mi hermano está enamorado. –está chica sin dudas era Lizzie, era tan hiperactiva como Edward me la describió, y tan sincera con sus sentimientos también. Creo que no despegaba sus ojos de ninguno de los dos en ningún momento a pesar de hablaba y sonreía a la vez.

- Hola, Eliz…

- Hey, no. Soy Lizzie ¿no le dijiste hermano? –miró ceñuda a mi novio- Soy Lizzie para mis amigos y familia y tu eres ambas –oh, creo que iba a poner a llorar.

- Hola Lizzie, sí, soy Bella. Entiendo tu _nickname_ –por supuesto.

- ¿En serio?

- Sip, yo misma, no me llamo Bella, sino Isabella y mis amigos y familia me llaman así.

La sonrisa se incrementó y no parecía posible.

Luego de una que otra cosa en la entrada decidimos no hacer esperar más a Esme y Carlisle, los padres de Edward, y claro tampoco a los anfitriones, Kate y Garret.

Lo que no esperé por ningún motivo fue ver a una resbalosa rubia dando saltitos por mí Edward. ¿Qué se había creído?, él ya tenía dueña: yo. Y por supuesto yo era suya.

Está seudo-rubia se abalanzó sobre mi terroncito de azúcar y le plantó un beso en la mejilla que casi deja marca, eso sin contar lo babosa que le quedó.

Quería estrangularla. Tan descarada.

La muy ridícula me ignoró abiertamente… deliberadamente. Bitch!

- Buenas tardes. –Edward parecía contrariado con ella al lado, o no, le había afectado. ¿habrían tenido algo antes?

- Hola Edward, pensé que jamás te vería después de nuestro, malentendido de la última vez –agh!, se quería hacer la sexy y se veía toda una regalada.

- Yo esperaba eso… -dijo Edward. Cortante. Bingo, quise gritar, tráiganle una piña a la perdedora. Para que no se vaya con las manos vacías… -Me retiro, tengo que presentarles a mis padres a mi novia. Adiós.

Sonreía como mi recientemente presentada cuñada. Quería bailar la Macarena con fondo musical y todo. Pero luego caí en la cuenta que mi bebé no estaba pasándola nada bien, que ahora que esa desgraciada no nos veía directamente podía demostrar su casi agonía.

¿Qué te hizo esa asquerosa, hiena rastrera y carroñera amor mío?

Edward se disculpó un segundo para buscar a sus padres y traerlos conmigo al darse cuenta que Lizzie estaba cerca de mí.

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Esa perra. Sabía que esa mujer en su pasado le había hecho daño, había visto ese temor en sus ojos cuando me confesó que estaba a cero kilómetros, o sea, por estrenar, y ahora esa… asquerosa estaba aquí. ¡Aquí! Donde se suponía íbamos a disfrutar de la compañía de sus padres, de sus hermanas, de sus amigos cercanos. Y para ponerle la cereza al helado la muy zorra era ¡maldita sea! muy atractiva. ¡M-A-L-D-I-T-A!

Debía intentar parecer muy serena, pero diablos, estaba que hervía.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? –Lizzie, la más encantadora cuñada que el mundo podía ofrecer, me preguntó. Preocupada.

- Esa mujer, eso pasa. –susurré llena de ira contenida.

- ¿Conoces a Irina?

- ¿Irina? –así que ese era su nombre. Ahora le iba a presentar a Bella Swan y sus puños.

- Sí, la rubia que señalabas… ella es… Oh, Dios, también la odias. Seremos las mejores amigas, cuñadita, las mejores.

- Quiero saberlo todo antes de que Edward se dé cuenta que estoy intentando sonsacarte.

- Ella fue novia de Edward. –y mis peores temores se confirmaban. Claro, como le iba a hacer daño de otra manera, lo había dejado.

- Hey, yo tampoco entiendo que le pudo ver a Irina mi hermoso hermanito, pero a veces uno cree estar enamorado y se da de calabazazos, pero ahora que ya sentó cabeza y está contigo, creo que nada de eso importa. –me sonrió tan dulcemente que por un momento la vi igual a Edward. Era tan dulce.

- Quiero saber que pasó, él terminó, o ella…

- Ella, y de la peor forma, pero, Bella, pero creo que debes preguntarle a mi hermano, yo sé mucho, me contó todo o bueno casi, y fue tan horrible… pero en fin, yo era muy pequeña como para alcanzar sus ojos y arrancárselos, pero la que sí se vengó fue Kate, ¡uy sí!, ella le dio su merecido.

En pocas frases Lizzie me narró la vergüenza que Kate le hizo pasar a Irina al terminar el Instituto, la bañó con el ponche justo cuando estaba a punto "de ganar" su corona de reina que nunca llegó. Para Irina aparentemente fue lo peor del mundo y ahora sospechaba muchísimo de su repentina aparición en la fiesta de "sus adorados amigos". Garret apenas la saludaba de hola y adiós, pero ella parecía tenerle bastante más aprecio del que normalmente se le demuestra a un hombre comprometido.

En pocas palabras, Irina parecía muy dispuesta a robarse el novio de Kate como venganza.

El tema era, que si se sobrepasaba más aún Kate le sacaría los ojos. Y yo de hecho la ayudaría, sobre todo después del abracito que le dio a mi novio. ¿Qué demonios se creía esa…?

Está fiesta sí que terminaría en batalla campal…

* * *

_**Hola! Como están? todo bien? Espero que si, acá vine algo cerca del tiempo para saludarlas y dejarle un nuevo y recargado capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Les dejo un besote y un abrazo, espero que este capi haya valido la pena. ¿cómo se pondrán las cosas en el siguiente capi? escucho cualquier tipo de hipótesis...**_

_**¿Quién será es**__**e rubio estúpido que molestó a Edward?**_

_**Saludos, las amo.**_

_**Ale!**_

_**PD: Esteeeee chicas, creo que les había dicho que no llegaríamos a los 20 capitulos no? Pues se los recuerdo, estamos cerquita del final.**_

_**PD2: No me odien sip? n.n**_

_**:3**_

_**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tenemos 116 folowers! y 94 favs, graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas espero sus comentarios de aquí en adelante. Besostes, me hacen muy feliz.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

**Summary:** Bien dicen que hay grandes historias que inician con un encuentro casual en un bar. ¿Será que Edward Cullen encaja en el personaje masculino? Porque Isabella Swan conoce sus líneas a la perfección.

* * *

**Playlist para este capítulo:**

******What goes around, comes around - Justin Timberlake.**

**********Dont dream is over - Crowded house. **

**********Now and then - Adele.**

* * *

**Que tu ¿QUÉ?**

Edward estaba preocupado. No quería que su Bella lo notase, pero es que repentina aparición de Irina no le hacía nada bien.

Estaba asustado también, _ella _sabía muchas cosas vergonzosas que podía decirle a Bella. No es que no confiase en Bella pero en Irina no había confiado ni cuando estaban… _juntos._

No sabía si podía denominarlo realmente como haber pasado por una relación ya que ella jamás le había dado la importancia necesaria a lo que tenían, sólo le sirvió como una pantalla a lo que realmente consideraba: las apariencias, sus calificaciones y cosas insignificantes.

Así que ahora no quería ni pensaba en darle un ligero espacio para que jodiese su vida.

Soltando una maldición –cosa, que hacía irregularmente- se acercó a sus padres, suspirando antes de abrazar a su madre, por la espalda.

- ¡Oh, Edward! Cariño, pensé que… -Esme vio en varias direcciones, claramente buscando con la mirada algún acompañante. Femenina de preferencia.

- Está con Lizzie.

- La trajiste, la trajiste. Dios. ¿Estoy presentable? Quiero decir, sé que lo estoy pero, ¿ella no pensará que soy demasiado… loca? Debe ser una de esas chicas demasiado correctas para estar desperdiciando su tiempo en una fiesta, no me lo tomes a mal hijo pero las…

- Tranquila Esme, luces estupenda, -le calmó Carlisle, que lucía verdaderamente tranquilo.

En eso se apareció una hermosa morena cuchicheando con la menor de los Cullen. Parecían discutir de algo pero no entre ellas. Era toda una diosa en un vestido de coctel color negro, sencillo pero hermoso, hasta discreto pero la hacía verse sensual, su cabello estaba suelto, las ondas surcaban su rostro peculiar y bello. Llevaba rojos tacones sexys.

_Esta es de las mías…_ -pensó Esme en el fondo.

Ella era preciosa. Ninguna de las invitadas con sus vestidos demasiado llamativos podrían compararse con la belleza casi recatada que traía Edward a la fiesta.

Esme casi se quedó con la respiración cortada.

_Esa _era la novia de su hijo. Le iba dar un infarto.

Carlisle no estaba mejor pero si sabía disimular perfectamente.

- Buenas noches. –saludó ella cortésmente, aunque aun se notaba nerviosa.

- Hola, buenas noches. ¿cómo estás…? –dudó Carlisle.

- Isabella, Isabella Swan. Señor Cullen –asintió.

- Llámame, Carlisle. Esta es mi adorada esposa, Esme.

- Buenas noches señora Cullen.

- Esme por favor, hija. –le dio una sonrisa sincera y le apretó la mano antes de saludarla con un beso suave en la mejilla.

- Está bien, Esme –asintió. –soy Isabella Swan…

- Bella, -interrumpió Edward mostrándole una sonrisa tímida a su novia y luego a su madre. Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y no se daba cuenta que ya había dicho su nombre _completo_.

- Bienvenida, Bella. Espero que la recepción para Garret sea de tu agrado…

- Espero que él mismo se lo diga señ… Esme, porque yo creo que todo está mucho más que solo bonito. –comentó Bella que estaba tan poco acostumbrada a verse rodeada de tanta gente en una reunión así, sobretodo porque las circunstancias le eran del todo nuevas. ¿quién se siente cómodo en la primera fiesta rodeada de la familia de tu reciente y precioso novio? No creo que alguien pudiese a menos que tenga nervios de acero.

Bella tenía de la mano a Edward y él sostenía sus dedos con dulzura, parecían haber dejado el incómodo y molesto momento con Irina de lado, al menos hasta que la zorra esa intentase algún movimiento.

Kate y Garret aparecieron al cabo de unos minutos. Ella era una despampanante rubia que con pocas probabilidades pasaba por hermana mayor de Edward, o al menos eso era lo que pensó Bella al verla, y Garret era todo un apuesto "Ken" a su lado. Alto, gallardo, guapísimo como solo un inglés puede ser, con rasgos angulosos, bien marcados y casi rudos pero con unos ojos azules tan claros que notaban tibieza cuando observaba embobado a Kate.

- Kate, Garret, esta es Bella. –les presentó Edward, Kate miró especulativa durante dos segundos que le parecieron eternos a la pobre Bella y luego como si de una nueva persona se tratase le mostró una sonrisa tan cálida como las que Edward le tenía acostumbrada. Ella devolvió el gesto en seguida, emocionada.

- Hay Bella, he oído maravillas de ti. Mi hermano es un ser muy feliz desde que apareciste en su vida, hasta se ha alejado un poco más de la facultad. Lo único que quiere es estar contigo… -ella parloteaba casi tan rápido como la menor de los Cullen, solo que no lo hacía con muchas menos muecas. Garret se sonreía al ver el entusiasmo de su prometida- …espero que en la boda seas la que coja el ramo antes que nadie, ya sabes, mi hermanito necesita que le pongan la soga al cuello ya mismo sino… más que nada porque mi mamá así como la vez está que se muere por tener nietos, yo todavía me tomaré un año sabático para eso pero ya sabes, una nunca sabe… tal vez Garret también está ansioso…

- Espero que sean un poco menos específicos de aquí en adelante –comentó Carlisle y Edward y Bella soltaron unas pequeñas risitas cómplices.

_Todos los padres se ponen igual con sus hijas, tengan la edad que tengan…_

En fin, la fiesta estaba muy animada, parecía extraño no ver a la asquerosa por allí pero es que el lugar también era inmenso así que probablemente era esa la razón por la que la víbora rastrera no asomaba sus colmillos. Al menos no que Bella o Edward pudiesen notarlo.

En todo caso, parecían disfrutar de aquel día, mientras agasajaban al cumpleañero con conversaciones animadas, caricias de parte de Kate y una que otra copa de vino.

La música fondo era por momentos muy linda y dulce. Cuando de repente Bella oyó una canción que reconoció en seguida, era una que tenía demasiado sentimiento.

No era una canción muy antigua, estaba en una película que ella recordaba acerca de ángeles y amor, que había visto cuando era adolescente…

_**And I give up forever to touch you** (renunciaría a todo por tocarte)_

_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow… (**porque sé que de alguna manera me sientes)_

_**You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be** (eres lo más cercano al cielo que tendré)_

_**And I don't wanna go home right now** (y no quiero ir a casa ahora)_

- ¿Me permites bailar contigo? –Bella estaba muy emocionada al oír esa canción y decidió que quería bailarla con Edward, bailar por primera vez una canción lenta y dulce desde que bailó en su graduación.

- ¿Yo? –Bella le sonrió a su novio y lo tomó de la mano suavemente. Él se dejó llevar, no podía luchar contra Bella y su optimismo, menos contra su dulzura y entrega. Se veía tan hermosa.

Mientras la canción hablaba del desarrollo de un amor casi imposible y ajeno a la realidad, de esos que te hacen sentir pleno, libre y atado a la vez, Bella se movía con Edward lentamente, al poco rato se unieron más allá en la pista un par de parejas.

Era mágico, Edward no dejaba ir a Bella y viceversa, la sensación desorientaba los sentidos de ambos, era como si hicieran el amor frente a todos pero solo por medio de sus almas, expulsando esos demonios que todos cargamos a cuestas, dejándolos a ellos desnudándose por dentro.

_**And I don't want the world to see me,** (no quiero que el mundo me vea)_

_**cause I don't think that they understand** (porque no creo que lleguen a entender)_

_**when everything's made to be broken…** (cuando todo es hecho para destruir...)_

_**I just want you to know who I am** (solo quiero que sepas quién soy)_

Bella contuvo las lágrimas, presa de la emoción que la embargaba se pegó mucho a su novio. Envolvió su cintura y posó la mejilla en su pecho, a pesar de sus tacones aun quedaba a esa altura con él.

La canción seguía siendo una envoltura dulce y tierna de lo que estaba pasando en silencio entre ellos. Mientras llegaba a su fin y Edward aprovechaba para besar el tope de la cabeza de su chica.

Una nueva balada -cortesía de Lizzie- empezó a llenar la estancia. Era una canción algo pasada de moda pero muy apropiada para ese momento…

En Bella se quedó parte del coro: **_Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in They come, they come to build a wall between us We know they won't win _**_(__Hey ahora, hey ahora no soñar acabó, hey ahora, hey ahora cuando todo el mundo viene, ellos vienen, vienen a construir una muralla entre nosotros, y sabemos que no van a ganar) _

- Bella, ¿tú…? -interrumpió Edward.

- ¿sí? –dijo ella, con voz gutural.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Mejor que nunca, ¿Por qué? –suspiró.

- No acostumbramos a… -ella no supo a que se refería.

- Lo sé, me he puesto sentimental… disculpa –intentó alejarse pero Edward se lo impidió.

- No me refiero a que está mal, o que tenga algún inconveniente amor –soltó calmadamente. –Sólo que… esa mujer… -Bella se tensó, y él lo notó. –Cariño, quiero que sepas…

- Disculpa, ¿me permites bailar con _mi amigo_? –Sí, oficialmente la víbora hacía su entrada triunfal. Muchos de los invitados de alta sociedad que se habían reunido pararon la oreja.

- Lo siento pero… -Bella quiso soltar algo sarcástico, sin embargo, Edward le interrumpió.

- No quiero. Bailar, conversar o verte cerca de nosotros, no sé quién te invitó pero si fuese por mí, ya te hubiera echado de aquí hace rato.

Bella contuvo el aliento ante las palabras pronunciadas por su prometido virtual. Creo que cualquier mujer con sentimientos se sentiría igual al oír a un hombre tan dulce y tierno siendo así de severo. Se sentía tan mal de que él estuviese sintiéndose enojado y amargo por aquella aparición, pero también amó mucho el hecho de que su novio también le diese su lugar al mandarle a volar bien lejos.

- Ed… Edward, ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Quieres que lo discutamos aquí, delante de todos estos importantes invitados? ¿Quieres que todos sepan porqué me siento tan incómodo contigo cerca?

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas de forma entrecortada y contenida, como si en realidad quisiera mandarla a la mierda en una, en lugar de limitarse a preguntarle muchas cosas. Sin embargo contuvo mucho de sí mismo para poder hablar tan bajo que solo Bella e Irina podían oírlo.

Es una lástima que de forma súbita todo alrededor parecía derrumbarse para Irina, pero ella es la mala de la historia ¿verdad?

Lo más digno que hizo Irina en ese momento fue asentir, limitarse a ver al piso y retirarse de la pista. Edward tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y las manos apretadas en puños. Bella acarició su rostro par traerlo de vuelta.

- ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos de aquí? –sugirió.

Bella no dudó ni un segundo, simplemente tomó su mano y lo siguió hacia donde él la llevase, no tenía intención de despegarse de él en lo más mínimo, menos en la situación que estaban haciendo frente. Además se notaba que antes de que la víbora se apareciese él estaba más que dispuesto a comunicarle algo importante. Tal vez se animaría a contarle lo que pasó con la zorra esa cuando estuvieron juntos…

Caminaron despacio ignorando las miradas curiosas de ciertos invitados que sólo tenían la intención de ver o saber que estaba pasando con el hermano de la novia.

La pena de Lizzie era obvia en su mirada antes de verlos desaparecer dentro de la casa Cullen. Tenía que echar a la maldita esa, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin hacer un escándalo. Ni su hermana ni su madre se merecían tal bochorno.

Dentro ya, Edward parecía más calmado y también más nervioso. Bella no lo entendía, pero no preguntó nada en absoluto. Subieron escaleras aun de la mano, ella notaba que los nervios de Edward eran aun mayores porque sus manos entrelazadas se humedecían un poco.

- Cariño… -susurró ella cuando llegaron al último escalón. - ¿estás bien?

- Yo… -la voz de Edward se quebró. Bella se asustó.

- Hey, todo está bien…

- No. Nada está bien. Debía haberte dicho, ella… -con su mano libre apretó su cabello un poco, estaba más que nervioso, aterrado. Suspiró profundamente.

- Comprenderé si… después de esta noche quieres dejarme… -Bella entornó los ojos, no sabía cómo pudo haber llegado a esa conclusión, pero si estaba segura que golpearla mil veces o que le pase un camión encima hubiese sido menos doloroso ante la idea de alejarse de Edward.

- Yo… -siguió él ante una callada Bella- estoy seguro que si hubiese sido más abierto… no te sentirías así… -Bella lo silenció con un ligero roce de sus labios.

- ¿Dónde hay un lugar tranquilo para hablar? –pronunció viéndolo de manera que él entendiese que nada haría que ella lo dejara, a menos que él ya no la quisiera.–pronunció viéndolo de manera que él entendiese que nada haría que ella lo dejara, a menos que él ya no la quisiera.

Edward la guió a su habitación, esa había sido su idea hasta que se le cruzó lo de terminar con su novia. Bella entró primero y después que Edward cerró la puerta ella lo abrazó. No había nada sexual o atrevido, simplemente ella quería hacerle entender que tan difícil era para ella estar lejos. Para dejase de pensar en tonterías.

- Escúchame Edward Cullen y no me hagas repetirlo. Si en algún momento sientes que quiero irme de tu lado, si tienes alguna duda de lo que sientes por mí y das por sentado que ya no podemos ni intentarlo, entonces allí esto se acaba. Jamás te atrevas a pensar que yo me puedo alejar de ti solo porque esa rubia desabrida viene a hacerse la desentendida de quién es tu novia, o sea yo, ¿entiendes? Ella no significa nada para mí si tampoco lo es para ti. O ¿Aun sientes algo por ella?

Bella había puesto toda su intensidad cuando observó a Edward mientras pronunciaba cada nueva palabra, sin embargo en la pregunta al final se quebró un poco… estaba celosa, triste por lo que pasaba –el caos que era aquello aun la mareaba- sin embargo no podía demostrar más duda.

Edward mostró una pequeña sonrisa una vez que comprendió lo que le decía. Bella no se iba, ella lo amaba aun. Su sonrisa se extendió un poco y fue él quien la abrazó esta vez.

- Te amo, Bella. Y voy a decirte lo que quieras saber, sobre Irina –no pudo evitar soltar una mueca ante ese nombre- de mi pasado, de lo que quieras… soy un libro abierto.

Entonces Bella preguntó, acerca de Irina. De cómo fue su inicio pero también acerca de cómo se había sentido con ella de vuelta.

- Escucha, ella y yo no nos conocimos sino hasta el fin del instituto. Tenemos la misma edad y Kate tuvo que dejar unos cursos aplazados así que seguía para complementar su último año, por ende estaba también en algunas de mis clases. Irina apareció un día de la nada en la biblioteca, llorando y quejándose casi en silencio y se sentó a mi lado, estuve aterrado con la posibilidad de que alguno de sus amigos populares nos viese y creyera que la había lastimado o algo pero nadie apareció, era raro en realidad que esos chicos aparecieran por allí. Cuando menos lo esperé ella empezó a hablarme y contarme lo que le había hecho una de sus "amigas", al parecer le había quitado a su novio o algo así… el caso es que terminó diciéndome con muy detalle debo agregar, que no iba a perdonarla jamás y que lamentaba haberle confiado tantas cosas. Cuando se desahogó lo suficiente besó mi mejilla y me agradeció por escucharla. Me morí, de forma casi literal, ella era una de las chicas más populares y yo no era más que un nerd antisocial, las cosas se manejaba así en la escuela lamentablemente. Pesé que eso sería lo único que la había traído a la biblioteca ese día, su dolor y la necesidad de contarle a alguien sus problemas, pero el día siguiente volvió a la biblioteca y así cerca de una semana seguida, hablábamos de muchas cosas, me parecía divertida y real tan real como una burbuja de jabón. O al menos eso fue lo que me enteré un tiempo después, no quiero que se malinterpreten las cosas ni hablar mucho de ello pero te haré un resumen: Ella y yo salimos un tiempo, nos encontrábamos a escondidas y le gustaba manosearme, así de simple, yo intentaba por todos los medios controlarla y controlarme, era un chico de 18 años, mis hormonas estaban demasiado activas, un día me invitó a su casa sin decirme que sus padres no estaban y me llevó a su habitación, me besó e intentó desnudarme, se lo impedí alegando que sus padres estaban allí, ella rió y me pidió que no me preocupase, sus padres volverían en un par de días.

Insistió en besarme y desnudarme mientras no salía de mi asombro, entonces salté lejos cuando tomó mi miembro en sus manos. Ni siquiera era muy asiduo a la masturbación, en fin, el hecho es que ella se sorprendió por eso según sus propias palabras cualquier chico estaría encantado que le haga algo así… pero yo era otra historia, entonces le solté que era virgen, así sin más –en ese momento Bella sintió una especie de déja vú, y esperaba que su reacción no hubiese sido la misma que la de Irina- Ella… se quedó en silencio un largo rato, después se carcajeó como si le hubiese contado el chiste más grande de la existencia de los chistes. Me sentí miserable, arreglé mi ropa y la dejé allí, ella impidió que me vaya con palabras que no pienso repetir aparte de hoy, amor: "Pensé que eras tonto y bastante bajo de actividad, pero nulo… eso sí que es una gran noticia que difundir" Y por supuesto, lo hizo, al día siguiente era el hazmerreír de todo el instituto. Pero casi como una leyenda urbana, ella no solo le dijo al plantel entero que no tuve relaciones antes, sino que agregó que no sabía ni como besar, ni como intentar siquiera tocar a una chica, que era asqueroso y solo había intentado tener algo conmigo –a pesar de tenerme asco- porque sus amigas y ella habían apostado una cita con uno de los jugadores de baloncesto.

Entonces empezó la situación más degradante de mi vida, enfrentarme a los últimos días de clase con todos esos buitres desalmados llenándome la cabeza de insultos, y hasta agresiones físicas de las que no le hablé a nadie. –Edward suspiró antes de concluir- Sin embargo, mi hermana Kate sabía que algo pasaba, y cuando lo descubrió simplemente planeó una gran venganza, aunque claro, supongo que Lizzie ya te habló algo de eso…

Después de eso, y de que Bella cerrase la boca ante tanta información nueva, continuó también con un pequeño relato de cómo fue de adolescente, mostrándole algunas fotos que su madre le había tomado las describió una a una aliviando la cantidad de tensión restante de minutos anteriores.

Él fue muy sincero… Sobretodo cuando Bella le preguntó si en algún momento había amado realmente a Irina.

- Cariño, yo no conocí el amor hasta que te cruzaste en mi vida. Tú eres la razón por la que conozco la felicidad, no voy a negarte que creí amarla. Quise todo con ella y me segué por su belleza superflua. Ahora tu eres el único planeta, que digo planeta, universo para mí. –suspiró despacio- Si todo por lo que pasé con ella era necesario para llegar hasta donde estoy ahora, contigo, lo haría una y otra vez hasta volver a encontrarte.

Bella contuvo la respiración hasta que se sintió borracha de amor. Eso era tan hermoso.

- ¿Sería demasiado raro si te pido que me hagas el amor ahora? –preguntó ella cuando una sonrisa enorme y hermosa le devolvió el aliento.

- Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir algo así ahora, pastelito.

Bajaron nuevamente no sin antes besarse, despacio, largamente. Bella estaba tan sonrojada por los besos de su novio que cuando Kate la vio nuevamente en la recepción le brindó una mirada muy suspicaz.

Una vez de vuelta al ajetreo de aquella fiesta el tiempo pareció volar, cenaron en compañía de los seres más amados tanto para Garret como para Kate, y obviamente la resbalosa no estaba allí.

Esme parecía estar mucho más que encantada con la nueva integrante de su familia, ya que ver a su hijo con los ojos brillantes, y sonriente en su máximo punto –sin contar el hecho de que había mejorado su forma de vestir, sin dejar de ser formal y él mismo- la hacía exultar felicidad.

Carlisle por su parte, no sabía que pensar, hasta hace apenas unos días su hijo se veía no infeliz, pero si ausente, cariñoso y limitado a su familia, con un número limitado de amigos y ahora era otra persona, completo y pleno, un nuevo Edward.

Kate y Lizzie veían también el cambio y por ende agradecían que Bella fuese la causante de eso, su hermano merecía lo mejor. Claro Garret pensaba igual.

El baile continuó un rato más, Edward no quería irse y Bella tampoco, sin embargo no querían importunar así que terminaron despidiéndose de todos los pocos familiares que quedaban, y algunos amigos.

Estaban de cierto modo controlándose desde que hablaron así que todo colapsó cuando llegaron a casa. Edward besó a Bella de forma insistente y audaz, llenándola de su amor de a pocos. La dirigió despacio a la habitación que prácticamente compartían a diario, ya que o era en la suya o Era en la de Bella, en la que amanecían continuamente.

Cuando chocaron con el borde de la cama Edward intentó quitarle su vestido, aun no era experto pero el tomar la iniciativa era fantástico para Bella. Aunque esta vez Bella tenía otros planes.

Ella se alejó un poco y buscó el zipper de su vestido que estaba a un lado. Edward estaba embobado con tamaño espectáculo, casi se ahogas al verla solo en bragas oscuras y sexys. Sus redondeados pechos estaban a su alcance y se mostraban agitados, sin embargo no los tocó, solo sintió el deseo recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo con demasía e intensidad. Bella tomó sus manos, y las guió a su pecho, las encaminó suavemente, gimiendo en el acto, él ahogó un jadeo mientras Bella dirigía sus manos a los bordes de su última pieza de indumentaria y la hizo bajársela.

Ella intentó también, como su novio en un principio, quitarle las prendas pero Edward se desnudó para el deleite de ella, mostrando su majestuosa necesidad con una erección más que poderosa.

Bella no se contuvo esta vez y asomó sus manos decididamente hacia la zona sur más caliente y suave de la anatomía de su novio. Él gimió. Ambos estaban desnudos y necesitados pero dispuestos a alargar el placer hasta ya no poder más.

Bella quería probarlo, quería saborear _esa _parte que le llamaba, que le rogaba por mimos.

- Be.. –Edward no entendía como o de qué se trataba el hecho de hablar, de decir algo coherente, simplemente mando muy lejos sus pensamientos cuando su bella novia besó su caliente y endurecida polla.

Ninguno pensó después, es cierto que se entregaron al placer despacio, pero en cuanto agarraron el ritmo no se soltaron. No podían. Bella bebió de su novio, cada parte de él.

Y Edward hizo lo mismo y más.

Se amaron con locura, gritaron bastante también. Edward ya entendía las inflexiones de los gritos de su novia, cuando pedía más, cuando quería intensidad, o suavidad. Esa noche no durmieron, no pensaron. Se entregaron más de lo que en algún momento pudieron haber hecho. Las cosas no podían estar mejor, nada los iba a apartar, nada podría. Estaban seguros, tanto como de su amor.

* * *

**_Siiii Si._**

**_Me tardé una eternidad ¿no? _****_Pero creo que si he resuelto algunas cosas ahora... ¿o no? Faltará alguien por ahí que no dejará a estos tórtolos en paz, recemos por que nadie joda nada..._**

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de este capítulo, gracias por darse un tiempito por este capítulo que es uno de los últimos. Si les sonó algo del fic como muy parecido o familiar es porque e intentado parafrasear algunas frases de Twilight y New Moon. Espero no haber fallado mucho, no pude evitarlo._**

**_PD: la canción descrita -la que bailan Ed y Bells- (solo en el caso de que alguien no la sepa) es del soundtrack de City of Angels, Iris de Goo Goo Dolls. Una de mis canciones favoritas, también._**

**_Capítulo dedicada a mi hermosa Karlita Carrillo, que está de cumpleaños hoy lunes, Feliz Día amor... _**

**_Hablando de cumples... este viernes es el mío. ¿me regalan unas palabras? _**


End file.
